Dark Flames
by ravenfett
Summary: ***Chapter 12*** Raven ist ein Elementus, doch steht sie in den Diensten des Dunklen Lords. Voldemort bereitet sich darauf vor Hogwarts einzunehmen!! Please R/R!!!
1. Der Traum

Dark Flames

**Autor:** Raven-Fett

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, damit ich diese Geschichte schreiben konnte. Figuren, die ich selber erfunden habe, gehören natürlich mir, z. B. Raven, Xeen Dark, Jarod Parker, Professor Mitchell usw.

**Kapitel 1: Der Traum**

Es gibt Zauberer und Hexen, die eines der vier Elemente; Wasser, Erde, Luft und Feuer, beherrschen können. Sie werden Elementi genannt. Leider wurden sie von jedem gefürchtet, mit ihrer Macht konnten sie ganze Städte ins Verderben führen. Deswegen wurden sie wie Tiere gejagt und hingerichtet, jedoch hatten nicht alle von ihnen böse Absichten, was aber von keinem zu Kenntnis genommen wurde. Als man den Verfolgungen ein Ende setzte, blieben nur etwa hundert Elementi übrig die sich, verteilt auf der ganzen Welt, versteckten. Nach Jahrhunderten vergaß man die Elementi, da man glaubte, man hätte sie endgültig aus der Welt vertrieben.

Raven ist ungefähr 1,75 m groß, hat kurzes, braunes Haar und blau-graue Augen, die selten von Freude erfüllt sind.

Eine mystische Aura umgibt sie, den sie wurde mit einer seltenen Gabe geboren.

Sie hat eher einen verschlossenen Charakter, doch ist sie sensibel und loyal.

Was jedoch fast niemand weiß ist, dass auch ein dunkles Geheimnis sie wie giftiger Rauch umhüllte. 

Ihre Eltern versuchten es so lange wie möglich geheim zu halten, dass ihre Tochter ein Elementus ist, den wenn bekannt würde, dass es noch Elementi gab, würde die Hetzjagd vielleicht weiter gehen. Denn die Welt schien noch bereit zu sein, die alten Vorurteile fallen zu lassen und der Wahrheit endlich ins Auge zu blicken.

In Raven lodert das Feuer, das sie jedoch nicht immer zu kontrollieren vermag.

Als Kind war Raven nicht sonderlich für ihre Umwelt gefährlich, doch mit der Zeit änderte sich dies, denn oft setzte sie ihr Zimmer in Brand, ohne dies jedoch mit Absicht getan zu haben. Ihre Eltern konnten sie nicht dauernd bestrafen, sie konnte sie nicht bestrafen für die Gabe die Raven in sich trug.

Ihre Kraft entfaltet sich, wenn sie von verschiedenen Emotionen erfasst wird. Es bildet sich dann eine Art Schutzfeld um sie herum, doch kann sie auch mit dem Feuer angreifen. Da Raven das Feuer noch nicht ganz beherrschen kann, verbraucht es viel ihrer Energie und sie muss für einige Stunden ruhen. Auch besteht noch das Risiko, dass sie sich selbst schwer verbrennt, wenn sie das Feuer anwendet.

Dunkle Schatten wurden auf sie aufmerksam. Voldemort, der noch keine körperliche Gestalt angenommen hatte, hielt sich noch in einem dunkeln Wald versteckt und ließ anordnen, Raven zu ihm zu bringen.

Vergessene Gestalten tauchten eines Tages in ihrem Haus auf. Ihre Eltern wurden verschleppt und Raven musste sich dem Willen der Todesser beugen (Peter Pettigrew und zwei andere Unbekannte).

Ihre Eltern wurden getötet, ohne dass Raven davon in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde. Fortan wurde sie dazu gezwungen, die Todesser als ihre Familie anzusehen. Doch sie schwor sich niemals den Willen der Todesser und Voldemorts, als ihren eigenen anzusehen.

~~~~~

(Dies ereignet sich kurz nachdem Voldemort seinen Körper zurückerhielt)

Einige Jahre lang hoffte Raven ihre Eltern eines Tages wiederzusehen, doch diese Hoffnung musste sie aufgeben, als sie eines Tages, ein paar Todesser belauschte.

„Die glaubt wirklich noch, dass ihre Eltern noch leben, das törichte Kind." höhnte der eine, und die ganze Bande lachte gehässig.

Sie schwor sich Rache und wurde dafür auch sofort belohnt.

„Stell dir mal vor, was ich heute zufällig herausgefunden habe.", zischte Voldemort und blickte verächtlich auf die kniende Gestalt Ravens herab. „Du hättest Rache geschworen, weil deine Eltern getötet wurden.", fuhr Voldemort etwas amüsiert fort.

Raven blieb stumm und starrte weiterhin auf den Boden.

Na wunderbar, der bekommt doch wirklich alles mit, nicht mal mehr die Gedanken gehören einem, dachte sie verbittert.

„Da ich heute noch anderes zu tun habe, wird sich Wurmschwanz um dich kümmern, damit du endlich deine Lektion lernst. Vergiss niemals wer ich bin, denn ich kann dich jederzeit töten. Du bist nur ein Mittel zum Zweck." Mit diesen Worten disapparierte Voldemort.

Die übrigen Todesser hatten bereits einen Kreis um Raven gebildet und starrten sie mit mörderischen Blicken an. Sie hatten mal wieder das Recht sich am Quälen anderer zu vergnügen.

„Soso, du hast also Rache geschworen?", zischte Wurmschwanz ihr ins Ohr. Raven blieb stumm, doch blickte sie Peter so hasserfüllt und kalt an, dass er unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurückwich.

„Wie kannst du es wagen! ? Macht sie fertig!", befahl er den übrigen Todessern, die sich sogleich auf sie stürzten. Ihm fiel auf, dass Raven sich nicht wie üblich verteidigte, sondern einfach nur still dasaß und die Schläge über sich ergehen ließ.

„Hast wohl keinen Sprit mehr, heute findet kein hübsches Feuerchen mehr statt.", rief Peter vergnügt ins Getümmel.

Doch hatte Raven andere Sorgen, die Todesser prügelten sie und jagten ihr auch ein paar Cruciatus-Flüche auf den Hals, was nicht gerade einfach zu verkraften war.

Am Anfang schrie sie nicht, sie wollte nicht zum Gespött werden, doch als sie immer häufiger vom Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen wurden, hallten auch ihre Schreie durch die Nacht und bereiteten den Todesser noch mehr Spaß.

„Du hast unserem Herrn ewige Treue geschworen, du hast nicht einmal an Rache zu denken! Er war viel zu gütig mit dir, nur wegen deiner Fähigkeiten bist du noch am Leben, doch werden sie dich nicht ewig schützen können. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte dich längst getötet, egal wie wertvoll du bist.", fauchte Wurmschwanz sie an und wandte sich ab.

Schließlich disapparierten er und die restlichen Todesser.

Raven blieb verletzt zurück, ihren dunklen Gedanken selbst überlassen. Sie musste irgendwo hin, sie durfte auf keinen Fall hier bleiben und eventuell auf Auroren warten, die in letzter Zeit überall auftauchten, da dunkle Magie verstärkt in Erscheinung trat.

„Jarod Parker", konnte sie geradewegs noch murmeln und disapparierte.

Jarod Parker wohnte in einer vornehmen Gegend, in Grimsby, im Nordosten Großbritanniens, einem kleinen stillen Örtchen. Es hatte so seine Vorteile, wenn man für das Zauberministerium arbeitete.

Raven apparierte in Jarods Hausflur und fiel schwer zu Boden. Hätt' ich bloß meine Klappe gehalten, dachte sie verbittert ehe Dunkelheit sich über sie ausbreitete und ihren Schmerz verschlang.

~~~~~

Ein paar hundert Kilometer weiter südlich wachte Harry Potter schweißgebadet auf. Was war denn das? , fragte er sich, solch einen Traum hatte er noch nie gehabt. Er war in dem Körper eines anderen Menschen gefangen, Harry hatte beobachtet wie Voldemort mit diesem Mädchen sprach und wie die Todesser sie quälten, schlugen und danach einfach so verschwanden. 

Harry kannte das Mädchen nicht, doch sie erschien ihm nicht unbekannt, als hätte er sie schon einmal flüchtig gesehen oder so, vielleicht in einem Traum, wer weiß?

Er hatte alles miterlebt was diesem Mädchen widerfahren war. Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte jeden einzelnen Fluch und Tritt selbst gespürt, doch er konnte keinen Schmerz im Augenblick fühlen. Jedoch kannte er bereits dieses Gefühl vom Cruciatus getroffen zu werden, denn es war Voldemort selbst gewesen, der ihn mit diesem Fluch belegt hatte. Auf diesem schrecklichen Friedhof, wo Cedric Diggory ermordet wurde, Voldemort seinen Körper zurückerhielt und Harry die Seelen seiner Eltern gesehen hatte. Die Schuldgefühle ließen ihn seit diesem Vorfall nicht mehr los.

Wenn Voldemort nicht gewesen wäre, wären all die Menschen noch am Leben, die sterben mussten, nur weil sie im Wege standen. Wegen ihm waren seine Eltern gestorben, Sirius unschuldig nach Azkaban geschickt worden und Cedric getötet worden, nur weil er in Voldemorts Augen nicht wichtig genug erschien.

Harry wusste, dass diese Selbstvorwürfe nicht stimmten, doch konnte er sich nicht ganz überzeugen. Seine Freunde sagten ihm ständig, dass es nicht seine Schuld war und Harry wusste insgeheim, dass sie Recht hatten.

Der Traum, rief er sich in Erinnerung. Die Mädchen tat ihm irgendwie Leid, doch ein Gedanke warnte ihn, denn sie gehörte trotzdem Voldemorts Leuten an.

Ich muss Dumbledore einen Brief schreiben, dachte er noch, ehe er seine Feder und Tinte unter dem Bett hervorholte.

Erst nach drei Tagen kam Hedwig von ihrer Reise nach Hogwarts zurück. Nervös entfaltete Harry den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Es freut mich sehr, dass es dir gut geht und du mir über den Traum berichtet hast._

_Ich glaube nicht, dass du in unmittelbarer Gefahr bist, deshalb wirst du auch den Rest der Ferien bei den Dursleys verbringen._

_Melde dich, wenn irgendwelche eigenartigen Dinge geschehen._

_Herzliche Grüße,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Was, ich muss noch einen Monat hier verbringen! ? !, schrie er innerlich auf.

„Das ist einfach nur ungerecht!", murmelte Harry leicht verärgert.

Nachdem er wieder im Ligusterweg wohnte, kümmerte sich keiner mehr um ihn. Die Dursleys sprachen nicht mit ihm, doch konnte er immer noch die Drecksarbeit verrichten.

Dudley, der ja eine Diät halten musste, hatte nur wenige Pfunde verloren, auch war er noch ein Stückchen gewachsen und sah seinem Vater immer ähnlicher. Obwohl sie nicht mit ihm sprachen, behielten sie Harry stets im Auge. Dudley schien jedoch nichts dabei gelernt zu haben, als er vorherigen Sommer den Würgzungen-Toffee verschlungen hatte. Er fing wieder an, seinem liebsten Hobby nachzugehen: Harry zu schikanieren und durch die Gegend zu jagen.

Harry hatte längst all seine Hausaufgaben beendet, schon in der ersten Woche, die er hier verbrachte, hatte er schon angefangen sie zu schreiben.

Ron und Hermine schrieben ihm regelmäßig, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Denn seit er wieder hier war, fühlte er sich einsam wie noch nie zuvor und seine Freunden waren die einzigen, die sich um ihn kümmerten. Vielleicht lässt mich Dumbledore doch noch zu den Weasleys, dachte er hoffnungsvoll.

~~~~~

In Parkers Küche hörte man Teller fallen und eine erschrockene Stimme rief: „Wer ist da? Bist du es, Raven?"

Doch Raven hatte bereits ihr Bewusstsein verloren und lag nun in ihrer eigenen Blutlache.

Vorsichtig lugte ein Kopf aus dem Küchenzimmer und erblickte ihren Körper. Schnell lief er zu ihr hin und vergewisserte sich dass sie noch am Leben war und flüsterte: „Oh Gott, was haben sie dir wieder angetan?" Verzweifelt hob er sie auf und trug sie ins nächstliegende Bett. Was mache ich denn jetzt, dachte er. „Jeffrey Bourbon", flüsterte er und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Jeffrey Bourbon ist ein langjähriger Freund von Jarod, er ist Arzt und kümmert sich meistens um Raven, wenn sie von ihren Einsätzen wieder zurückkommt, denn selten kommt sie heil zurück.

Schnell holte Jarod den Topf mit einem eigenartigen Pulver heraus und warf dieses ins Feuer, das sich sofort grün verfärbte. Er rief laut ins Feuer: „Jeffrey Bourbon" und stellte sich näher an den Kamin.

Kurz darauf erschien der Kopf eines älteren Mannes mit Brille und Schnurrbart, seine Gesichtszüge waren von Müdigkeit geprägt.

„Was wollen Sie noch so spät?", fragte dieser etwas schläfrig und offenbar war er verärgert, dass man ihm den Schlaf geraubt hatte.

„Es ist Raven, es hat sie diesmal schwer erwischt, Jeffrey, bitte beeilen Sie sich!", schrie Jarod fast vor Ungeduldigkeit.

„Ach du meine Güte, sofort", antwortete Jeffrey beunruhigt und stieg aus dem Kamin. Er folgte Jarod zum Zimmer, wo Raven lag.

„Was ist mit ihr geschehen?", fragte Jeffrey drängend und beugte sich über Ravens geschundenen Körper und zog seine Tasche herbei.

„Ich weiß es nicht, eigentlich war heute nur eine dieser „normalen" Versammlungen. Ich fand sie in diesem Zustand.", murmelte Jarod und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. „Sie wird doch durchkommen, oder?"

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben, kommen Sie, Sie müssen mir helfen.", befahl Jeffrey.

Ravens Körper war von Wunden und Blutergüssen übersät und auch ihre inneren Organe waren nicht verschont worden. Ihre rechte Lunge und der Magen hatten schwere Quetschungen, einige Rippen waren gebrochen und sie hatte zudem viel Blut verloren.

„Ein Glück, dass ich immer ein paar Phönixtränen bei mir trage, doch leider wird es nicht ausreichen um sie wieder ganz auf die Beine zu bekommen, die inneren Verletzungen werden geheilt, doch um die anderen Wunden müssen wir uns selbst kümmern.", sagte Jeffrey, nahm eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang und flößte es ihr langsam ein.

Ihre Augenlider flatterten einen Augenblick lang und sie nahm noch einen langen Atemzug, ehe sie wieder in die Dunkelheit fiel.

„Es bleibt uns jetzt nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten.", sagte Jeffrey kopfschüttelnd und fing an, ihre äußeren Wunden zu versorgen.

Als er endlich seine Arbeit beendet hatte, trat er an den Kamin und wandte sich Jarod zu: „Wenn etwas Ungewöhnliches auftreten sollte, dann rufen Sie mich, doch eigentlich dürften keine weiteren Komplikationen auftauchen. Meine anderen Patienten erwarten mich schon. Auf Wieder sehn."

„Natürlich, ich danke ihnen. Bis bald.", rief ihm Jarod noch hinterher, als Jeffrey durchs Feuer wieder verschwand.

„Oh, es ist alles meine Schuld, bitte verzeih mir, Raven, hätte ich dich bloß niemals gefragt, für mich zu spionieren, es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Jarod reuevoll, nahm ihre bleiche Hand und setzte sich neben sie.


	2. Wieder im Fuchsbau

Dark Flames

**Autor:** Raven-Fett

**Dislamer:** Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, damit ich diese Geschichte schreiben konnte. Figuren, die ich selber erfunden habe, gehören natürlich mir, z. B. Raven, Xeen Dark, Jarod Parker, Professor Mitchell usw.

**Kapitel 2: Wieder im Fuchsbau**

Es waren jetzt ein paar Wochen her, seit Harry was von Sirius gehört hatte und er fing an sich Sorgen zu machen.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an das, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte, die „Alten Kämpfer", Sirius musste sie alarmieren, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg und Mundungus Fletcher.

Arabella Figg…die Mrs Figg, die nicht weit von ihm wohnte? Konnte das sein? Und wenn es so war, wieso sollte sie dann hier leben, in der Muggelwelt? Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es Harry, und er wusste warum, sie war diejenige, die ihn beschützen sollte. Natürlich, wieso hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht? All die Jahre kannte er sie nun, doch war ihm nie aufgefallen, dass sie eine Hexe war.

Ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr plötzlich Harrys Narbe. Er schlug die Hände auf die Stirn, damit der Schmerz verschwinden sollte, doch statt dessen wurde er schlimmer und Harry fiel zurück auf sein Bett.

Er sah ihn wieder, Voldemort.

Er saß mit dem Gesicht zum Feuer gedreht, in einem Sessel und streichelte seine Schlange Nagini. Wurmschwanz stand hinter dem Sessel und wartete nervös auf die Befehle seines Meisters.

„Wir müssen sie finden, Wurmschwanz, sie darf uns nicht entkommen. Wir brauchen sie alle beide, sonst hat die Sache keinen Zweck." zischte Voldemort.

„Natürlich, Meister, es wird überall nach ihr gesucht, doch haben wir noch keine Spuren gefunden." erwiderte Wurmschwanz und sah auf den Boden, kleine Schweißperlen traten bereits auf seiner Stirn hervor.

„Ich weiß, dass sie nicht tot ist, sie versteckt sich irgendwo, doch wir werden sie eines Tages finden, dann bin ich unbesiegbar und die Macht gehört wieder mir und nicht einmal Potter wird mich aufhalten können." sagte Voldemort und wandte sich Wurmschwanz zu. „Du hast mal wieder versagt!", fuhr ihn Voldemort plötzlich an. Wurmschwanz stand regungslos da. Ängstlich und zugleich demütigend wartete er auf die Strafe seines Meister. „Crucio!", murmelt Voldemort und sein höhnisches Lachen hallte durch das Zimmer.

Harry schlug die Augen auf, was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wen sollten sie suchen? Warum war es so wichtig?

Er hatte keine Ahnung, doch musste er es sofort Dumbledore berichten und würde dann auch noch nebenbei nach Sirius fragen, er konnte nur hoffen, dass er wohlauf und in Sicherheit war.

~~~~~

Drei Tage waren vergangen, seit Raven wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, die meisten Wunden waren schon verheilt, doch Jarod ließ sie trotzdem nicht aufstehen.

„Du musst dich schonen." pflegte er immer zu sagen.

Draußen schien die Sonne und Raven verspürte den Drang sich auf die Wiese zu setzen und vor sich hin zu träumen.

Hier war sie zunächst in Sicherheit, doch leider nicht für lange Zeit, denn sie musste sich so schnell wie möglich eine neue Bleibe suchen, denn Jarod konnte nicht immer auf sie aufpassen und außerdem musste er ja noch arbeiten gehen. Im Zauberministerium würden seine Kollegen noch Verdacht schöpfen, wenn er so lange wegblieb, denn man musste sich wieder vor jedem hüten, dunkle Zeiten brachen wieder an, jetzt da Voldemort wieder da war, konnte man keinem mehr trauen. Auch wenn Fudge nicht die Wahrheit einsehen wollte, kursierten bereits Gerüchte herum, dass Voldemort wieder am Leben war.

Jarod hatte schon eine neue Unterkunft für sie gefunden, in der Nokturngasse war noch eine Wohnung frei, worüber Raven nicht sonderlich glücklich war, nur zwielichtige Gestalten trieben sich dort rum, zugegeben, sie konnte nicht gerade von sich behaupten dass sie eine unschuldige Person war, doch konnte sie sich nicht mit denen vergleichen.

Außerdem würde sie sich in Hogwarts anmelden, nicht damit sie endlich in eine Schule ging, sondern weil Voldemort nie auf die Idee kommen würde, dass sie sich gerade dort aufhielt. Eigentlich wusste keiner darüber Bescheid, wo sie sich aufhielt, wofür sie sehr dankbar war.

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie sich in Hogwarts befinden sollte, obwohl sie nicht so recht wusste, warum. Man könnte es schon fast eine Vorahnung nennen, dass etwas Böses geschehen würde.

Jarod war noch nicht zurückgekommen und es schien, dass er mal wieder Überstunden machen musste. Raven fing an ihre Sachen zu packen, denn es wurde langsam Zeit von hier zu verschwinden, so leid es ihr auch tat.

Ich werde ihm einen Brief schreiben, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht, dachte sie und stopfte ihre restlichen Kleider in eine Tasche. „Ich werde wohl den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen müssen um nach London zu kommen." murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Schnell schrieb sie noch den Brief:

_Lieber Jarod,_

_Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht von dir verabschiede, doch muss ich schleunigst weg._

_Ich werde nach London gehen, in die Nokturngasse, wie du es mir geraten hast._

_Doch leider kann ich dir nicht sagen, wo ich mich danach aufhalten werde, ich hoffe, du verstehst mich. Ich werde dich benachrichtigen, sobald es neue Informationen gibt._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Raven_

„Das wird wohl reichen." meinte Raven und legte den Brief auf ihr Bett. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und verließ das Haus ohne sich einmal umzudrehen. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn durch die Luft. Nach einigen Minuten konnte sie den Bus am Himmel erkennen. Mit einem Ruck blieb der Fahrende Ritter vor ihr stehen. Wie immer sprang der Schaffner heraus, er erkannte sie sofort und rief lächelnd: „Hallo Miss Harper, lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Guten Tag Stan, wie geht's denn so?" fragte Raven neugierig.

„Alles bestens, wohin wollen Sie denn?" entgegnete er lächelnd und nahm ihre Tasche.

„Nach London." antwortete sie kurz angebunden und händigte Stan bereits das Geld aus.

„Natürlich. Ich danke Ihnen, im hinteren Teil werden sie noch freie Plätze finden." meinte er und geleitete Raven in den Bus, sie blieb bei einem der vielen Messingbetten stehen und Stan schob die Tasche unter das Bett.

Dann ließ er sie allein und Raven legte sich auf das Bett.

Eigentlich vermisste sie das „normale" Leben, seit fünf Jahren musste sie auf der Hut sein und sich verstecken. Seit ihre Eltern tot waren, versuchte sie das Beste aus ihrem Leben zu machen, doch war das leichter gesagt als getan. Seit sie Jarod kennengelernt hatte, bekam ihr Leben wieder einen ganz anderen Sinn, endlich konnte sie auch helfen, nicht einfach nur dastehen und zusehen. Was natürlich schmerzliche Konsequenzen mit. sich trug.

~~~~~

Heute war der 19. August und Harry machte sich langsam Gedanken, wie er überhaupt seine neuen Schulsachen bekommen sollte, die Dursleys würden ihn sowieso nicht nach London fahren. Am liebsten würden sie ihn für immer wegsperren und niemals mehr ein Wort über ihn verschwenden.

Seinen Geburtstag hatten seine Freunde nicht vergessen, pünktlich auf die Minute kamen vier Eulen durchs Zimmer geflogen und überbrachten ihm seine Geschenke.

Von Ron hatte er das Buch „Europäische Quidditchmannschaften" erhalten, von Hermine bekam er eine Schachtel Schokofrösche und eine neue Feder, natürlich keine gewöhnliche Feder, sie schrieb alles auf, was man ihr sagte, das konnte doch echt nützlich sein!

Sirius hatte ihm ein neues Gewand geschenkt, dunkelgrün und das vor Hitze schützte, doch hatte er sich mehr über dessen Brief gefreut, Sirius war außer Gefahr – wie Harry vermutet hatte - er befand sich in Europa und hielt sich bei Remus Lupin versteckt. Liebend gerne hätte Harry ihm einen Brief geschrieben, doch Sirius hatte ihm gesagt, dass er keine mehr schicken sollte, bis er wieder in Hogwarts war.

Von Hagrid erhielt er eine Packung seiner berühmten Stein-Kekse und das Buch „Seltene Geschöpfe und ihre Eigenschaften", typisch Hagrid, dachte sich Harry, Hagrids große Leidenschaft waren Monster, je blutrünstiger desto besser.

Was ihn am meisten erstaunte, war, dass er sogar ein Geschenk von Lupin erhalten hatte, ein tiefblaues Amulett, das bei Gefahr die Farbe wechselte und blutrot leuchtete. Es freute ihn, dass sie an ihn dachten und er sehnte zusehends den 1. September herbei, an dem er seine Freunde wieder in die Arme schließen würde. Hedwig kam plötzlich durchs Fenster herein und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie übergab Harry einen Brief, den er neugierig öffnete.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Wie geht es dir denn so, behandeln dich die Muggel anständig?_

_Dumbledore hatte uns einen Brief geschrieben, er sagte, dass du den Rest der Ferien bei uns verbringen kannst! Ist doch echt toll!_

_Ich hab gerade jetzt von der Neuigkeit erfahren, deshalb konnte ich dir den Brief nicht mit deinem Paket schicken!_

_Wir werden am 20. vorbeikommen, keine Angst, Vater kommt mit einem Auto (einem normalen), ich freue mich schon, Hermine ist Vertrauensschülerin geworden, typisch, wenn du mich fragst, auch sie kommt mit uns mit. Wir werden morgens vorbei kommen._

_Hast du schon was von Sirius gehört?_

_Herzliche Grüße,_

_Ron_

Harry konnte es einfach nicht glauben, morgen schon? Er würde wieder bei den Weasleys die Ferien verbringen, einfach genial!

Er war so glücklich, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß, und als er zum Mittagessen erschien, grinste er von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

„Was grinst du so blöd? Was hast du denn wieder ausgeheckt?" fuhr ihn Onkel Vernon an.

„Ich geh morgen nach London, die Weasleys kommen mich abholen und ich werde den Rest der Ferien bei ihnen verbringen." antwortete Harry mit freudiger Stimme.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie nicht wieder durch den Kamin kommen?" fuhr er Harry an. Sein Gesicht begann sich schon vor Zorn zu verfärben.

„Sie kommen mit dem Wagen." sagte Harry knapp und wandte sich seinem Essen zu. Onkel Vernon schnaubte abfällig und fuhr mit seinem Vortrag über Bohrmaschinen fort.

Harry beendete schnell das Essen und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer, wo er anfing seine Sachen zusammenzupacken. Endlich würde er wieder seine Freunde wiedersehen und von hier verschwinden.

Am nächsten Tag war es dann soweit, als es an der Tür klingelte, schoss Harry aus seinem Zimmer und riss die Tür auf. Dort standen Mr Weasley, Ron und Hermine.

„Hallo", rief Harry und begann seine Freunde zu umarmen, wie hatte er sie doch vermisst. „Nicht so fest, Harry", murmelte Hermine und Harry ließ von ihr ab.

„Entschuldigung, doch es tut gut euch wiederzusehen." rief er fröhlich. „Guten Tag Mr Weasley."

„Hallo Harry, schön dich wiederzusehen, hast du deine Sachen?" fragte dieser und ging zum Wagen.

Harry nahm seinen Koffer und Mr. Weasley half ihm dabei, ihn im Kofferraum zu verstauen.

Als sie endlich im Wagen saßen, durchlöcherten seine Freunde ihn bereits mit Fragen. Die ganze Fahrt lang erzählten sie sich, was sie so in den Ferien getan hatten.

Am Fuchsbau angekommen erwartete ihn schon der Rest der Familie. Mrs Weasley umarmte ihn wie immer und die Zwillinge klopften ihm auf die Schultern.

Er verbrachte mal wieder eine tolle Zeit bei den Weasleys. Sie spielten zusammen Quidditch und alberten herum. Percy und Mr Weasley waren nicht oft zu Hause, sie hatten viel im Ministerium zu tun. Mrs Weasley erwischte die Zwillinge immer wieder dabei, wie sie versuchten, eine ihrer neuen Erfindungen in Harrys Essen zu mischen, die „Wunderkugel". Es war eine Art Kugel, klein und verschiedenfarbig. Wenn man das Pech hatte und die Kugel mitaß, dann verfärbte sich die Haut wie die Kugel. Jedoch blieb die Farbe nicht nur einige Stunden bestehen, sondern hielt mehrere Tage an. Man sah danach aus wie ein Außerirdischer. Harry hatte letztlich doch noch eine Kugel verschluckt und musste fast eine ganze Woche mit einer blauen Hautfarbe rumlaufen. Als Strafe lief ihnen Mrs Weasley stundenlang mit dem Besen hinterher. „Wenn ich euch erwische!" hatte sie den Zwillingen immer wieder gedroht.

„Morgen werden wir in die Winkelgasse gehen." verkündete Mrs Weasley beim Abendessen.

Harry wurde seit Anbeginn der Ferien von Alpträumen geplagt, doch seit er bei den Weasleys wohnte, war er von ihnen verschont geblieben und er konnte wieder richtig durchschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Ron wachgerüttelt.

„Steh schon auf, du Schlafmütze, wir müssen in die Winkelgasse, mach schon." drängelte Ron.

„Jaja, ich komm ja schon." antwortete Harry und zog seinen Pyjama aus. Er versuchte sich noch an den Traum zu erinnern, ein recht seltsamer und geheimnisvoller Traum, überall hatte er Feuer gesehen und mitten im Feuer standen zwei Gestalten, die er jedoch nicht hatte erkennen können.

Dieser Traum kam ihm bekannt vor, doch konnte er sich nicht erinnern, ihn schon einmal geträumt zu haben.

Was soll's, dachte er, zog sich an und ging ins Badezimmer.

In der Küche wartete Mrs Weasley bereits mit dem Frühstück, leider war Mr Weasley an diesem Morgen ins Büro gerufen worden und Mrs Weasley musste allein mit ihnen in die Winkelgasse fahren. Das Ministerium hatte ihnen ein paar Wagen zur Verfügung gestellt, worüber sie sehr glücklich war.

Als sie dann endlich in der Winkelgassen eintrafen, trennten sie sich und vereinbarten, dass sie sich nachher im Tropfenden Kessel wieder treffen sollten.

Ron, Hermine und Harry gingen zusammen einkaufen und gingen dann zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon, wo sie in der strahlenden Sonne saßen.

„Oh nein, ich hab noch ein Buch vergessen." sagte Harry betrübt und machte sich auf den Weg zu Flourish & Blotts.

„Trödel nicht herum." rief ihm Ron noch scherzhaft hinterher. „Sonst fangen wir ohne dich an". 


	3. Unterwegs nach Hogwarts

Dark Flames

**Autor:** Raven-Fett

**Dislamer:** Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, damit ich diese Geschichte schreiben konnte. Figuren, die ich selber erfunden habe, gehören natürlich mir, z. B. Raven, Xeen Dark, Jarod Parker, Professor Mitchell usw.

Kapitel 3: Unterwegs nach Hogwarts

Fast einen Monat hatte sie in diesem Rattenloch verbracht, von wegen Wohnung, es gab nur ein Zimmer, dieses war winzig klein und vollgestopft mit uralten Möbeln die drohten auseinander zu fallen, wenn man sie zu schwer belud oder auch nur schief ansah.

Raven hatte bereits ihre Anmeldung an Hogwarts geschickt und sich als Ann Harper eintragen lassen, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfen konnte, kurz darauf erhielt sie die Antwort, dass sie aufgenommen worden ist. Sie war doch schon ein wenig überrascht, dass dies so einfach geklappt hatte. Sie erhielt die komplette Liste von den Sachen die sie brauchen würde.

Also ging sie zuerst bei Gringotts, damit sie mal wieder Geld in der Tasche hatte, das Geld war natürlich das ihrer Eltern. Voldemort würde doch nicht auf die absurde Idee kommen und sie für ihre Dienste bezahlen! Pah!

Sie ließ sich dann die Schuluniformen schneidern, ging die verschiedenen Bücher kaufen und die anderen Zauberutensilien. Als sie sich langweilte, las sie alle Schulbücher von den vorherigen Jahren durch, da sie noch nie zur Schule gegangen war und jetzt ins fünfte Jahr gehen sollte, musste sie sich anstrengen, doch die Bücher durchzulesen und alles zu lernen war für sie nicht besonders schwer, denn in ihrer Freizeit hat sie meistens ein Buch in der Hand. Sicher, sie hatte während ihre Eltern noch lebten, vieles bei ihnen gelernt und auch bei Voldemort wurde ihr was beigebracht, doch fehlten ihr andere wichtige Informationen wie z. B. Verwandlungen oder Alte Runen.

Oft ging sie bei _Flourish & Blotts_ vorbei, um sich die verschiedenen Bücher anzusehen, doch konnte sie der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen und kaufte sich dann fast ein halbes Dutzend. Aber meist beherrschte sie sich und redete sich ein, dass sie das Geld noch für die anderen Jahre brauchen würde.

Als sie eines Tages wieder in die Winkelgasse ging, fielen ihr drei Gestalten sofort auf, einen davon erkannte sie sofort als Harry Potter und die anderen beiden mussten seine Freunde Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley sein.

Neugierig beobachtete sie das Trio, wie es sich von Geschäft zu Geschäft bewegte, doch dann verlor Raven sie aus den Augen und sie beschloss daraufhin die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen und ging dann zum Büchergeschäft.

Endlich hatte sie auch mal die Drei gesehen. Seit Voldemort seinen Körper zurückerhalten hatte, war er von der Idee besessen, Potter ein für allemal umzubringen. Nicht umsonst war er der einzige der Voldemort noch aufhalten konnte.

Voldemort bekam den Jungen einfach nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannt. Ständig musste sich Raven irgendwelche Mordplanungen anhören und eine war absurder als die andere. Doch wusste sie, dass es Voldemort gelingen würde Potter wieder gegenüber zu stehen und wieder würde er verlieren. Denn Potter hatte mehrmals bewiesen, dass er es durchaus mit dem Dunklen Lord aufnehmen konnte.

Aufgeregt hatte sie in den letzten Wochen Bücher über Elementi gesucht, doch hatte sie bisher noch keins gefunden. Sie fragte den Besitzer, doch der konnte ihr nicht weiterhelfen und fragte sie was das überhaupt seinen könnte (Muggelspruch, oder was?), also stöberte sie wieder in den Regalen herum. Sie hat nicht einmal darauf geachtet als jemand ins Geschäft kam und sie dann einen Moment lang neugierig beobachtete. Entsetzt stellte sie fest dass es Harry Potter war und verschwand augenblicklich aus dem Laden. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, ging sie wieder in die Nokturngasse.

~~~~~

Als Harry in den Laden ging, bemerkte er das Mädchen, das in den Regalen rumstöberte, sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Als hätte er sie schon mal gesehen, doch sie schien einen Schrecken bekommen zu haben als sie ihn sah verschwand sie aus dem Laden. Er fragte sich warum sie plötzlich verschwunden war.

Er nahm sich schnell das Buch und ging wieder hinaus. Es war doch recht merkwürdig, vielleicht würde er sie in Hogwarts wiedersehen, doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass er sie noch in Hogwarts gesehen hatte.

Er beschloss dann, seinen Freunden von den Träumen zu erzählen, doch würde er diese seltsame Begegnung vorsichtshalber nicht erwähnen.

Als Harry die Eisdiele erreichte, hatten sich beide schon ein Eis bestellt.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt dass du nicht rumtrödeln sollst", entgegnete Ron als er Harrys Blick sah.

Also bestellte er sich auch eins und unterhielt sich wieder mit Hermine und Ron.

„Ich bin echt gespannt, wer Dunkle Künste lehren wird?", sagte Hermine neugierig.

„Hab keine Ahnung, vielleicht kommt Lupin zurück", entgegnete Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Schön wär's", antwortete Harry traurig. Er würde gerne Professor Lupin wieder haben, doch die Chancen standen eher schlecht. Was er jetzt so gerade tut? , fragte er sich und schaufelte sich nebenbei Eis in den Mund.

„Vielleicht werden wir den echten Moody bekommen?", sagte Ron und verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner Portion Eis.

Daraufhin prusteten Hermine und Harry los, das zur Folge hatte dass Ron stärker husten musste.

„Lacht nicht!", sagte er schroff.

Die beiden grinsten trotzdem.

„Etwas muss ich euch noch erzählen, während ich noch bei den Dursleys wohnte, hatte ich zwei ganz eigenartige Träume. Einmal hab ich zugesehen wie Todesser einen ihrer Anhänger angriffen haben und dann hatte ich noch eine Vision von Voldemort", flüsterte Harry hinter vorgehaltener Hand und schaute sich verstohlen um.

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn lange an.

„Was das wohl zu bedeuten hat?", fragte Ron leise.

„Keine Ahnung, die haben den einen Todesser halbtot geschlagen, bis sie disappariert sind und der zweite Traum hat Voldemort irgendwas gesagt, dass sie alle beide gefunden werden müssen, sonst hätte ihr Plan keinen Zweck, ich hab nicht den blassesten Schimmer was das zu bedeuten hat", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

„Sag nicht dauernd seinen Namen!", zischte Ron, doch Harry hörte einfach nicht hin.

„Das werden wir schon irgendwie herausfinden", sagte Hermine und lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete die vorübergehenden Leute.

Beide nickten und beschlossen nicht weiter über das Thema zu diskutieren.

Seit sie in Hogwarts waren, wurden sie jedes Jahr in mysteriöse Geschehnisse verwickelt, obwohl sie auch nicht gerade ganz unschuldig sind, denn ihre Neugier trieb sie bisher in die wunderlichsten Abenteuer, auch wenn die nicht ganz ungefährlich waren, doch diese Abenteuer haben sie als Freunde enger zusammengeschweißt.

Als sie fertig waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum _Tropfenden Kessel_, wo Mrs Weasley bereits auf sie wartete.

„Habt ihr alles?", fragte sie freundlich, als jeder zustimmte gingen alle hinaus, wo die Wagen des Ministeriums bereits auf sie warteten.

~~~~~

Endlich war es soweit, heute war der 1. September und die ganze Familie war in heller Aufregung, fast hätten sie sich alle verspätet, alles ging drunter und drüber, ein unheilvolles Chaos.

Als sie die Plattform schließlich erreichten war diese wie üblich vollkommen überfüllt. Harry versuchte Ausschau nach dem Mädchen zu halten, doch konnte er sie nirgends entdecken und stieg mit den anderen in den Zug.

Nach langen Suchen fanden sie schließlich noch ein freies Abteil und setzten sich hin. Sie hatten sich durch die Menge kämpfen müssen und dann waren da auch noch die Erstklässler, die immer im Wege standen und nervös in den Gängen umherliefen.

Als der Zug endlich in Bewegung kam, seufzten alle drei laut und freuten sich auf ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts. Was würde wohl diese Jahr geschehen?

Nachdem Harry fast den ganzen Imbisswagen leergekauft hatte, hörten sie wie sich Malfoy lauthals über jemanden ärgerte.

„Was glaubt die wohl wer die eigentlich ist, da besitzt sie noch die Frechheit mich anzugreifen, die werd ich noch fertig machen, das lasse ich mir von niemandem bieten, wenn das mein Vater erfährt!", polterte er im Flur herum.

Harry und die anderen waren überrascht, wer hätte das wohl gedacht dass endlich jemand diesem Malfoy eine Lektion geben würde. Doch zugleich wunderten sie sich wer wohl den Mut besäße es allein mit Malfoy und seinen Gorillas aufzunehmen.

„Frage mich wer das seien könnte?", frage Ron.

Doch Hermine und Harry konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken.

Vorsichtig lugte Harry in den Gang heraus und konnte gerade noch Malfoy erblicken, wie er mit einem verbrannten Gewand durch das Abteil schritt.

Er drehte sich wieder zurück, schloss die Tür und konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ron fragte ihn, was denn passiert war. „Sein ganzes Gewand ist verbrannt. Malfoy ist geröstet worden.", konnte Harry gerade noch herauspressen bevor er wieder anfing zu lachen. Auch Hermine und Ron konnten ihr Lachen nicht zurückhalten und wünschten sich, sie hätten Malfoy sehen können.

Nach einer Weiler beruhigten sie sich wieder und wandten sich ihrem Essen zu, doch ab und zu war ein Kichern zu hören.

„Vergesst nicht, dass wir dieses Jahr unsere O.W.L.s. erhalten", sagte Hermine fröhlich als sie das Essen beendeten.

„Ach ja, hab das ich vollkommen vergessen, das wird dann wieder toll, lernen bis zum geht nicht mehr", meinte Ron und seufzte laut.

Damit fing er sich nur den strengen Blick Hermines ein. „Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich dieses Jahr einfach danebenstehen werde, während ihr wieder die Schulregeln verletzt, und diesmal ich kann euch Punkte abziehen", sagte sie schnippisch.

„Du meinst das doch wohl nicht ernst, oder Hermine, ich meine, du kannst doch nicht deinem eigenen Haus Punkte abziehen, das würdest du doch wohl nicht machen, oder?", fragte Ron sichtlich erschrocken

„O doch, darauf kannst du dich verlassen", antwortete sie doch musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen.

Harry hörte nur halbherzig zu, eine Sache die ihn noch wurmte, war, dass das Ministerium immer noch nicht bekannt gegeben hatte, dass Voldemort wieder zurückgekommen war. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum Fudge sich so taub stellte, obwohl man ihm bewiesen hatte, dass Voldemort wieder zurück war. Nur einige im Ministerium wussten, was wirklich an dem Tag passierte, dank Mr Weasley.

Außerdem war da noch etwas, Snape. Harry hatte das Dunkle Mal auf dessen Arm gesehen, und doch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen dass er ein Todesser war, sicher er war ungerecht, unfreundlich und von Grund auf böse, doch Dumbledore würde nicht ohne weiteres einen Todesser in seine Dienste behalten. Er konnte also nur ein Spion sein, dachte sich Harry und er hoffte, dass er recht hatte. Nicht dass er jetzt anfing Snape zu mögen, doch konnte er ihn besser verstehen, wenn er ein Spion gewesen war, dann musste er auch schreckliche Dinge getan haben. Außerdem schien Dumbledore vollstes Vertrauen in den Zaubertrankmeister zu haben.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Lärm in den Gängen zu hören war.

„Wir sind bald da, los ziehen wir uns um", sagte Hermine knapp und verließ das Abteil, damit sie sich ungestört umziehen konnten.

Als Harry aus dem Fenster schaute, stellte er verwundert fest dass es draußen schon dunkel war. Was die Zeit heute aber wieder verflogen ist, dachte er sich und warf sich seinen Umhang über.

Hermines Abzeichen war nicht zu übersehen als sie wieder eintrat, doch gab sie nicht so an wie Percy, worüber Ron und Harry sehr dankbar war.

Was ihm am meisten freute, war, wieder Quidditch spielen zu können, bei den Weasleys hatten sie des öfteren gespielt, doch hatten sie kein richtiges Spielfeld und man konnte nicht mit den richtigen Bällen spielen, sonst würde die Muggels darauf aufmerksam werden.

Der Zug begann langsamer zu werden, bis er schließlich hielt und die Türen geöffnet wurden.


	4. Gryffindor

Dark Flames

**Autor:** Raven-Fett

**Dislamer:** Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, damit ich diese Geschichte schreiben konnte. Figuren, die ich selber erfunden habe, gehören natürlich mir, z. B. Raven, Xeen Dark, Jarod Parker, Professor Mitchell usw.

**Kapitel 4: Gryffindor**

Raven war nicht sonderlich erfreut, als sie die vielen Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig sah, sie liebte große Menschenansammlungen nicht gerade. Überall schrieen Schüler, Eltern, die sich von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten und lauter Tiere liefen herum. Sie setzte sich ins letzte Abteil, wo sie ungestört lesen konnte und nicht mehr viel von dem ganzen Chaos bemerkte.

Doch kaum war der Zug unterwegs, als ein paar höchst unerwünschte Gestalten in ihr Abteil platzten. Sie schloss ihr Buch und richtete ihren Blick auf die Eindringlinge.

„Wer bist du denn und woher kommst du?" fragte ein Junge mit hellblonden Haaren. Er schien sehr selbstsicher zu sein und versuchte scheinbar sie einzuschüchtern.

Als Raven keinen Anstand machte ihm zu antworten, stellte er sich selbst vor, offenbar sehr stolz darauf, dass er zur „reinen" Rasse gehörte.

Dessen Vater kann doch nur ein Todesser sein, schon allein deswegen wie der Idiot sich aufführt, dachte sich Raven.

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy und das sind Crabbe und Goyle. Und wer bist du? Hast du reines Blut oder bist ein Schlammblut?" fragte er hochmütig.

„Was geht dich das an?" fauchte Raven ihn an und sah ihn drohend an. Was soll das hier werden? Bin ich hier vor Gericht, oder was? fragte sie sich.

„Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich?" raunzte Malfoy sie an und griff in seinen Umhang, doch Raven war schneller. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, rief ‚_Incendio_' und sofort breitete sich Feuer auf Malfoys Umhang aus. Der stürmte völlig geistesabwesend aus dem Abteil, ehe er auf die Idee kam, es zu löschen. Lachen erschallte durch den Wagon und Malfoys Gesichtsfarbe lief scharlachrot an.

„Ihr verschwindet wohl auch besser." zischte Raven Crabbe und Goyle zu, die immer noch verdutzt vor ihr standen. Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und flüchteten hinaus auf den Gang und folgten ihrem Oberhaupt, als der sich lauthals über Raven ärgerte, in einen anderen Wagon verschwand. Welch eine Schmach!

Idioten, dachte sie sich und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Dass so was überhaupt in Hogwarts angenommen wurde! Der soll sich nicht mehr hierhin trauen!

Als es draußen anfing zu dämmern, begann der Zug langsamer zu werden. Nervöse Erstklässler liefen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner in den Gängen herum und verstopften die Ausgänge. Der Lärm drang bis in die hinteren Abteile und Raven begann etwas unruhig zu werden. Sie wusste schließlich überhaupt nicht, an wen sie sich wenden sollte, oder was sie dort erwartete. Der Zug kam zum Stehen und die Schüler drängten nach draußen. Raven stieg aus dem Zug und blieb auf dem Bahnsteig stehen, verloren blickte sie umher, bis jemand eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Fast hätte sie laut aufgeschrieen, nur im letzten Moment konnte sie einen Schrei unterdrücken und drehte sich langsam um.

Eine ernst dreinblickende Frau stand vor ihr, sie hatte einen strengen Zug um die Mundwinkel, doch lächelte sie beruhigend angesichts Ravens Schreck.

„Guten Abend Miss Harper, ich bin Professor McGonagall, wenn Sie bitte mit mir kommen würden. Da Sie erst im fünften Schuljahr zu uns stoßen, müssen sie noch in ihr Haus gewählt werden. Sie werden erst nach den Erstklässlern gewählt, also muss ich Sie bitten, vor der Grossen Halle zu warten." erklärte sie und blickte Raven freundlich an.

Raven nickte kurz, obwohl sie sich fragte was McGonagall eigentlich gemeint hatte und folgte ihr zum Schloss. Sie war vom Anblick überwältigt, da sie nicht erwartet hatte, dass Hogwarts so riesig sein würde und vergaß für einen Moment ihre Sorgen.

Beide stiegen in eine Kutsche ein, die von einer unsichtbaren Hand geführt zu werden schien. Raven blickte aus dem Fenster und sah lauter kleine Boote über den riesigen See hinwegschwimmen.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, welche Schule Sie früher besucht haben?" fragte McGonagall nach einer Weile und riss Raven aus ihrer Gedankenwelt.

„Ich bin zu Hause unterrichtet worden, doch nachdem meine Eltern gestorben sind, hat sich ein Freund meiner angenommen und mir geraten, auf diese Schule zu gehen." antwortete Raven etwas zögerlich. Sie hoffte inständig, dass McGonagall nicht mehr über ihre Eltern oder ihre Vergangenheit wissen wollte und ihr diese Version der Wahrheit abkaufte.

Sie blickte Raven einen Moment mitleidig an, doch machte sie glücklicherweise keine Anstalten, weiter zu fragen. „Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, gibt es in Hogwarts vier Häuser, die jeweils einer Familie gleichgesetzt sind. Sie heißen Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Sie werden im Laufe des Jahres Punkte für ihr Haus sammeln oder verlieren, es hängt davon ab, ob sie die Schulregeln einhalten oder missachten. Außerdem verfügt jedes Haus über eine Quidditchmannschaft. Ich bin die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?" wollte Professor McGonagall wissen und sah Raven an.

„Wie wird festgestellt, in welches Haus ich gehöre?" fragte Raven etwas unsicher.

„Das werden Sie noch früh genug erfahren." entgegnete McGonagall knapp und wandte sich ihren Formularen zu.

Als die Kutsche an dem Schultor anhielt, stiegen beide aus und McGonagall forderte Raven auf, vor der Grossen Halle zu warten, da sie sich noch um die Erstklässler kümmern musste, die gleich ankommen würden.

Unsicher und nervös blieb sie bei der Tür stehen und konnte vor lauter Aufregung keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Was würde sie da drin erwarten? In welches Haus würde sie wohl kommen? Was musste sie überhaupt dafür tun um gewählt zu werden? Hunderte Fragen schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum, als McGonagall endlich mit einer Schar von Kindern auftauchte.

Raven stellte sich hinter ihnen und wartete darauf, eintreten zu dürfen. Als sich die Türen öffneten, war sie vom Anblick überwältigt, nie hatte sie in so einer riesigen Halle gestanden. Als sie nach oben blickte, sah sie keine gewöhnliche Decke, sondern den dunklen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Fünf lange Tische füllten die Halle aus, vier, an denen nur Schüler saßen und einer, der ausschließlich den Lehrern vorbehalten war.

Vor ihnen stand ein Stuhl, auf dem ein alter, zerrissener Hut lag. Dieser fing plötzlich an, sich lebhaft zu bewegen und ein Schlitz oberhalb der Krempe öffnete sich wie ein Mund, bevor er anfing zu singen:

Lang ist's her seit ich gemacht,

doch nicht ganz ohn' Bedacht.

Vier Zauberer, die Größten ihrer Zeit,

machten mich für euch bereit.

Hatten alle einen ehrenhaften Traum,

euch auszubilden, ihr traut mir kaum.

Doch nun wollen wir beginnen,

in welches Haus werd' ich euch bringen.

Vielleicht nach Gryffindor, sag ich alter Fetzen,

denn dort durchströmen Mut und Tapferkeit eure Herzen.

Bist du wissbegierig und gelehrsam, so ist das dein Segen,

dann wirst du dich nach Ravenclaw begeben.

In Hufflepuff, ist man treu und hilfsbereit,

keine Scheu vor Arbeit und Sinn für Gerechtigkeit.

Tücke und List weiß man hier noch zu verbinden,

denn in Slytherin wirst du noch wahre Freunde finden.

Drum setzt mich auf, verliert nicht den Mut,

denn ich bin der Sprechende Hut.

„Ich werde euch der Reihe nach aufrufen und ihr werdet erfahren, in welches Haus ihr kommt." sagte Professor McGonagall und entfaltete eine Rolle Pergament.

„Avery, Steven!"

Ein kleiner verängstigter Junge trat vor und McGonagall setzte ihm den Hut auf.

„Hufflepuff!" rief der Hut.

Die Schüler klatschten Beifall bis sich Steven hinsaß.

„Bentley, Alice!"

„Ravenclaw!"

„Berry, Preston!"

„Gryffindor!"

„Legrand, Jack!"

„Slytherin!"

Raven hörte nur halbherzig zu. Ich werde bestimmt nach Slytherin gewählt, dachte sie. Doch dieser Gedanke munterte sie gar nicht auf, und als sie die Gestalten am Slytherin-Tisch sah, wurde ihr ganz mulmig. Bitte steck mich irgendwo anders hin, dachte sie verzweifelt.

Endlich waren sie beim letzten Erstklässler angelangt.

„Zander, Mike!"

„Slytherin!"

Dumbledore erhob sich und allmählich wurde es ruhig im Saal.

„Willkommen, meine lieben Schüler, zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Dieses Jahr haben wir wieder Zuwachs bekommen, erstens haben wir eine neue Schülerin, Miss Ann Harper, die ins fünfte Jahr kommen wird und zweitens haben wir einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Professor Patrick Mitchell. Leider wird er nur wenige Monate hier verweilen, bis jemand anderes das Fach übernehmen wird.", eine kleine Pause entstand, doch Dumbledore fuhr wieder weiter: „ Wie üblich ist der Verbotene Wald für keinen zugänglich. Weitere verbotene Gegenstände wurden der Liste beigefügt, die ihr in Mr. Filchs Büro findet. Auch ist das Dorf Hogsmeade für die Schüler der ersten und zweiten Klasse verboten. Wenn ich bitten darf, Miss Harper." wies Dumbledore sie an und zeigte auf den Hut.

Nervös ließ sie sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf den Kopf. Sofort ertönte eine piepsige Stimme: „Es ist schon lange her, seit ich jemanden wie dich getroffen habe, schließlich hast du die längst vergessene Gabe. Auch bist du vom Bösen gekennzeichnet, doch gehörst du nicht zu ihnen und willst auch nicht zu ihnen gehören. Da ist noch etwas, etwas was tief verborgen in dir liegt, ein uraltes Familiengeheimnis, doch meine Entscheidung werde ich nicht ändern und deshalb schicke ich dich nach –"

„Gryffindor!", rief der Sprechende Hut in die Halle.

Nur die Leute am Gryffindor-Tisch klatschten Beifall. Raven setzte sich schnell an den Gryffindor-Tisch und bemerkte nicht, dass sich alle Gesichter ihr zugewandt hatten. Zu beschäftigt war sie mit der Frage, woher der Hut das alles wusste und es beunruhigte sie. Das Familiengeheimnis, woher weiß er das? ,schrie sie in ihren Gedanken auf.

„So, nachdem alles erledigt ist, schlage ich vor, dass wir mit dem Fest beginnen." verkündete Dumbledore und sofort füllten sich Kruge und Platten mit den allerfeinsten Köstlichkeiten.

~~~~~

Harry hatte Raven erst bemerkt, als Dumbledore sie ankündigte. Irgendwie war er nicht überrascht, dass er ihr nun noch einmal begegnet war. Sie schien ihn jedoch noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, was er erleichtert feststellte, denn das letzte Mal, als sie sich getroffen hatten, war sie aus dem Geschäft gelaufen.

Und dieser neue Professor? Was meinte Dumbledore damit, dass er nur ein paar Monate hier bleiben würde? Würden sie dann wieder einen anderen bekommen? Außerdem erinnerte ihn dieser Mitchell ein bisschen an Professor Quirrel, er sah genauso verängstigt aus. Er hatte kurzes, blondes Haar und sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte merkwürdig gehetzt.

Eines hatte Harry ebenfalls bemerkt: Als Ann sich auf den Stuhl setzte, warf Malfoy ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu, und ihm war sofort klar, wer Malfoy im Zug angegriffen hatte.

„Hey, ich glaube, es war Ann, die sich im Zug mit Malfoy angelegt hat." flüsterte Harry Hermine und Ron zu und deutete auf Malfoy.

„Eines habe ich euch noch nicht erzählt. Als ich das vergessene Buch abholen wollte, traf ich Ann im Büchergeschäft. Sie hat dort in den Regalen rumgestöbert und als ich vor ihr stand, bekam sie einen gewaltigen Schrecken und lief einfach aus dem Laden." erklärte Harry leise.

„Das ist ja merkwürdig." stellte Ron fest.

„Ich werd sie irgendwann mal darauf ansprechen." ergänzte Harry und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Als schließlich alle ihr Mahl beendet hatten, verschwanden die goldenen Teller und Becher und Dumbledore erhob sich von Neuem.

„Da wir jetzt alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, schlage ich vor, dass ihr in eure Türme geht. Gute Nacht euch allen." rief Dumbledore und die Halle begann sich rasch zu leeren.

Beim Gemälde der fetten Dame angekommen (das Passwort lautete „Goblin"), stiegen die meisten gleich die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen empor.

„Ich will noch wissen, was sie mit Malfoy angestellt hat." sagte Ron entschlossen und sah sich nach Ann um.

Die stand noch etwas verloren im Gemeinschaftsraum und blickte sich verstohlen um.

„Hallo Ann, könnten wir dich etwas fragen?" rief Ron, direkt wie immer.

Sie blickte ihn an und nickte dann etwas zögerlich.

„Ach ja, tut mir leid, mein Name ist Ron Weasley, das hier sind Hermine Granger und Harry Potter." entschuldigte er sich.

„Sehr erfreut, meinen Namen kennt ihr ja bereits." sagte sie rasch und knetete nervös die Hände.

„Was hast du mit Malfoy gemacht? Du warst doch diejenige, die ihn angegriffen hat, nicht wahr?" fragte Ron neugierig.

Etwas überrascht sah sie ihn an, dann antwortete sie: „Ja, das war ich. Ein kleiner Feuerzauber hat noch nie geschadet." Doch fügte sie noch schnell hinzu: „Aber er hat angefangen."

„Keine Angst, wir sind froh, dass jemand Malfoy die Meinung sagt." grinste Hermine, als sie Ravens besorgte Miene sah.

„Er hat dich doch nicht angegriffen, oder?" wollte Harry noch wissen.

„Nein, ich war schneller, ehe er etwas bemerkt hatte, hatte sein Umhang schon Feuer gefangen." erwiderte sie.

„Ich hätte wirklich gerne gesehen, wie Malfoy in Flammen aufgeht, ehrlich!" meinte Ron.

„Ich gehe jetzt schlafen." erklärte Raven und wandte sich ab.

Nachdem sie verschwunden war, standen die drei noch eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum, bis auch sie in ihre Schlafräume gingen.


	5. Die Wahrheit

Dark Flames

**Autor:** Raven-Fett

**Dislamer:** Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, damit ich diese Geschichte schreiben konnte. Figuren, die ich selber erfunden habe, gehören natürlich mir, z. B. Raven, Xeen Dark, Jarod Parker, Professor Mitchell usw.

Kapitel 5: Die Wahrheit

Schon drei Monate war Raven in Hogwarts.

In diesen drei Monaten, hatte Voldemort sie oft zu sich gerufen, meistens um sie zu trainieren, doch auch um Informationen zu erhalten. Raven sagte ihm lediglich das, was sie von Jarod gehört hatte, um die Todesser auf eine falsche Spur zu locken. Doch musste sie extrem vorsichtig sein, denn Voldemort war immer auf der Hut, mehr als ein Verräter waren eingeschleust worden und sind sofort getötet worden.

In Hogwarts musste Raven auch gewaltig aufpassen, niemand durfte herausfinden, wer sie in Wirklichkeit ist.

Was sie jedoch ein wenig bedrückte, ist dass fast niemand mit ihr sprach, nicht einmal Freunde hatte sie hier gefunden. Auch wenn sie nicht gerne mit Menschen aufhielt, hatte sie doch eher das Gefühl, dass sie hier unerwünscht sei. Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn mal wieder jemand mit ihr reden würde.

Sie war so eine Art Außenseiter, die einzigen Personen die mit ihr redeten, waren die Professoren. In den Schulstunden passte sie immer auf, obwohl manche meinten sie würde sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Jedenfalls konnte man sie nicht mit dieser fanatischen Hermine vergleichen.

Snapes Zaubertrankstunden mochte sie am liebsten, da schon jeder einen Partner hatte und sie dieses Jahr hinzugekommen ist, konnte sie alleine arbeiten. Snapes Ruf war nicht gerade renommiert. Sie hatte bisher keinen Schüler (außer den Slytherin) Gutes über den Zaubertrankmeister sagen hören. Die meisten verabscheuten ihn einfach oder hatten wie Neville höllische Angst vor ihm. Die übelsten Gerüchte kursierten über ihn in Hogwarts herum.

Darum überraschte es sie, dass Snape sie in Ruhe ließ, während die anderen Gryffindor (wie üblich) zur Schnecke gemacht wurden.

Viel Wissen über schwarze Magie hatte sie im Laufe der Jahre erlangt, auch halfen ihr die Erinnerungen an ihren Eltern weiter. Sie liebte es einfach vor dem Kamin in einem Sessel zu sitzen und dabei ein schönes Buch zu lesen. Doch hatte sie nicht immer Gelegenheit dazu, im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschten selten ruhige Momente.

Auch war sie froh, dass ihre Schlafgenossen noch nichts von ihren Fotos bemerkt hatten. Wenige hatte sie noch von ihren Eltern, doch die meisten waren von ihr und Xeen. Raven nahm sie manchmal aus ihrem Koffer und blickte sie eine ganze Weile an, ehe sie sie wieder versteckte. Die Erinnerungen halfen ihr meistens über ihr einsames Dasein hinwegzukommen.

Xeen und Raven waren gute Freunde gewesen, sie hatten sich immer gut verstanden, andererseits war es Ravens einzige Freundin gewesen. Xeen, wie sie sie doch vermisste, seit zwei Jahren hatte Raven nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Sie konnte nur hoffen dass sie in Sicherheit war. Doch vielleicht würden sie sich noch einmal wiedersehen.

„Heute werden versuchen, einen Blumenstrauß in eine Katze zu verwandeln. Also, jeder nimmt sich einen Strauss und dann könnt ihr beginnen", rief Professor McGonagall durch die Klasse.

Raven erwachte endlich aus ihrer Trance, sie war doch tatsächlich den Weg hier rauf gegangen ohne es wahrzunehmen.

Ach was soll's, ne schöne Katze wird es werden, dachte sie sich und schnappte sich den erstbesten Strauss.

Ihre Klassenkameraden konzentrierten sich auf den Strauss, ohne Erfolg, manche begannen mit den Blumen zu reden.

Raven stellte den Blumenstrauß vor sich hin und stellte sich eine nachtschwarze Katze vor. Tatsächlich, der Strauss begann die Form zu wechseln und einer Katze immer ähnlicher wurde.

PLUFF!

Und eine pechschwarze Katze stand vor ihr und sah sie aufmerksam an. Sie schnurrte glücklich und ließ sich von Raven streicheln, als sei sie glücklich kein Strauss mehr zu sein

Diese Hermine hat es immer noch nicht fertiggebracht, dachte sie sich und grinste, nicht immer hatte sie freundliche Dinge über Hermine gehört, manche Schüler beschwerten sich, weil sie immer alles besser wissen musste. So schlimm konnte sie ja auch nicht sein, wenn Potter und Weasley dauernd mit ihr rumhängen.

„Gute Arbeit Miss Harper", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Raven drehte sich langsam um und blickte in das Gesicht McGonagalls. Sie schenkte Raven ein kleines Lächeln, das bei ihr doch recht selten zu ergattern war und wandte sich der Klasse zu.

„Seht mal her, Miss Harper hat es geschafft", rief sie in die Klasse und einige Schüler machten große Augen, andere wiederum machten sich schleunigst an die Arbeit.

Als die Stunde ihrem Ende nahte, hatten doch fast alle Schüler ihre Sträuße in Katzen verwandelt, alle außer dem armen Neville, der leider kein Glück hatte und brachte nur einen schnurrenden und miauenden Strauss zustande.

~~~~~

Immer öfters wurde Raven zu Treffen gerufen, ohne Ende musste sie trainieren, nur weil sie so eine Art Geheimwaffe sei, obwohl sie gar nicht richtig wusste, was Voldemort damit meinte, außerdem musste sie höllisch aufpassen wenn sie disapparieren wollte, denn nicht selten, wäre sie fast von Filch oder einem Professor erwischt worden, wenn sie sich rausschlich.

Immer grausamer wurden diese „Trainingseinheiten", jedes Mal wenn Todesser getötet wurden oder vom Ministerium eingelocht wurden, musste sie halt eben als Sündenbock herhalten.

Nach einer furchtbaren Nacht, entschloss Raven sich endlich mit Dumbledore zu reden. Ihm konnte sie wenigstens vertrauen, denn nicht umsonst verachtete Voldemort ihn so sehr. Außerdem hielt sie es nicht mehr lange aus, schon ein paar Mal war sie einer Schulstunde eingenickt und wurde jedoch fast immer von einem der anderen Schüler mit einen Stoss in die Rippen vor dem Untergang gerettet.

Lange hatte sie Leute belauscht oder beobachtet, wie sie in sein Büro gingen, an diesem steinernen Wasserspeier dem man offenbar ein Passwort nennen musste, um es zu betreten. Es war kurz nach dem Mittagessen und sie würde nicht viel Zeit haben, denn heute Mittag hatte sie noch Verwandlung und McGonagall sah es nicht gerne wenn jemand zu spät kam. Schnell flitzte sie durch die Gänge und stand endlich vor den Statue und nannte das Passwort (es lautete „Erdbeergelee"). Ohne jeglichen Ton zu verursachen, stieg sie die Wendeltreppe hinauf und wartete nicht bis diese von allein hinauffuhr. Dann stand Raven endlich vor seiner Tür. Nach kurzem Zögern überwand sie sich und klopfte.

Dumbledores Gesicht erschien, er schien jemanden anders erwartet zu haben.

„Ah, Miss Harper. Guten Tag. Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er lächelnd und bot ihr einen Stuhl an.

Dankend setzte sie sich und blickte Dumbledore einen Moment lang prüfend an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen unhöflich erscheinen sollte, doch ich will direkt sein. Ich hoffe Professor Dumbledore, dass Sie gegen die dunkle Seite und somit gegen Voldemort sind".

Dumbledore schaute sie lange an, seine Miene war unlesbar und antwortete schließlich: „Ich bin gegen Voldemort, ich arbeite gegen die dunkle Seite".

Eine kleine Pause entstand bis sie sich endlich entschloss die Wahrheit auszusprechen und Raven fuhr mit leiser Stimme fort: „Ich bin ein Todesser, jedoch nicht freiwillig. Auch ich arbeite gegen ihn und helfe Informationen sammeln. Ich bin ein Spion. Ich arbeite für jemanden aus dem Ministerium. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich Ihnen vertrauen kann, denn dies ist nicht besonders einfach in diesen dunklen Zeiten. Mein richtiger Name ist Raven, Ann Harper ist nur ein Deckname".

Dumbledore hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört, doch konnte sie immer noch nicht seine Miene deuten. Er sah sie an, nicht lächelnd, doch auch nicht wütend. „Ich verstehe, das erklärt auch warum Sie sich mitten in der Nacht rausschleichen. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar dass Sie sich mir anvertraut haben und sorgen Sie sich nicht, denn bei mir ist Ihr Geheimnis sicher. Auch in meinen Diensten arbeitet ein Spion. Würden Sie mir vielleicht die Gründe nennen, warum Sie zu einem Todesser wurden?"

„Sie haben gedroht meine Eltern zu töten, da war ich erst zehn. Sie haben mich nur wegen meiner Gabe nicht getötet. Doch obwohl ich ein Risiko für Voldemort darstelle, nahm er mich trotzdem in seine Dienste auf. Erst vor einigen Monaten, habe ich zufällig erfahren, dass sie meine Eltern trotzdem getötet hatten. Ich schwor Rache und wurde dafür auch reichlich bestraft. Fast hätte ich es nicht überlebt, danach bin ich zu Jarod Parker gegangen, er arbeitet für das Ministerium. Kurz darauf ging ich in die Nokturngasse, wo ich mich für diese Schule bewarb. In letzter Zeit, bin ich oft zu Treffen gerufen worden, und es wird immer schwieriger, meine Deckung aufrecht zu erhalten".

Dumbledore sah sie einen Moment mitleidig an, doch seine Miene wurde sogleich wieder ernst und fragte: „Was für andere Kräfte besitzen sie denn noch?".

„Ich weiß nicht ob es Ihnen bekannt ist, denn es ist recht selten jemanden anzutreffen der diese Fähigkeit beherrscht. Außer mir und jemand anders, kenne ich sonst niemanden, der die gleiche Gabe hat, geschweige denn kontrollieren kann. Man kann jeweils eins der Elemente beherrschen, meines ist das Feuer. Man bezeichnet uns als Elementi. Es zu benutzen ist nicht ganz ohne Risiko, da ich dieses Element nur teilweise kontrollieren kann, bleibt immer die Möglichkeit, dass ich mich selber verletze. Die meisten haben uns vergessen, wofür ich sehr dankbar bin", antwortete Raven mit leiser Stimme.

„Sie haben Recht, diese Fähigkeit ist mir zwar nicht neu, denn in alten Texten wird von Monstern berichtet, die die Elemente steuern konnten und somit erheblichen Schaden angerichtet haben. Selbst die Ältesten unter uns haben die alten Prophezeiungen und Geschichten seit langer Zeit vergessen ", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und fuhr dann neugierig weiter: „Ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie sich nicht oft mit Schülern aufhalten, wie kommt denn das?".

Raven schaute etwas verlegen auf und antwortete dann: „Naja, ich bin nicht gerne in Gesellschaft anderer Leute und außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass sich irgend jemand mit mir aufhalten würde".

„Ach sagen Sie doch nicht so was. Sie müssen auf die Leute zugehen, mit ihnen reden, dann würden Sie nicht mehr so alleine sein", entgegnete Dumbledore ermutigend.

„Ja, da haben Sie wohl recht. Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, denn ich muss noch in Verwandlung. Auf Wiedersehen Professor und danke dass Sie mir zugehört haben", sagte Raven mit erleichterter Stimme und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Ich danke ihnen", rief ihr Dumbledore hinterher.

Jetzt musste sie sich sputen, wenigstens hatte sie eine gute Entschuldigung, dachte sie fröhlich, tja, das Mittagessen hab ich verpasst, was soll's, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer.

~~~~~

Soweit Dumbledore wusste, hatte Snape heute mittag nur eine Stunde Unterricht.

„Dobby", rief er laut und sofort klopfte es an der Tür und eine kleine Gestalt trat ins Zimmer. „Ja Sir?", fragte er mit piepsiger Stimme.

„Wärst du so freundlich und würdest Professor Snape bitten, sich so schnell wie möglich in mein Büro zu begeben, es gibt wichtige Neuigkeiten", wies ihn Dumbledore freundlich an.

„Natürlich Sir, sofort", antwortete Dobby und verschwand wieder.

Also ist Severus nicht der einzige Spion, dachte sich Dumbledore und der Gedanke munterte ihn wieder auf. Der Kampf schien doch nicht so aussichtslos zu sein.

Erst nach einigen Minuten hörte man Schritte die Treppe raufkommen und ein Klopfen ertönte.

„Kommen Sie herein Severus".

Mit wehendem Gewand durchschritt der Zaubertrankmeister das Zimmer und setzte sich. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?", fragte Snape etwas ungeduldig.

„Ja, es gibt wichtige Informationen die Ihnen vielleicht behilflich seien könnten".

„So, was denn?", fragte Snape rasch, denn er war in Eile, in wenigen Minuten würde die nächste Stunde beginnen und er wollte ungern später als seine Schüler anwesend sein.

„Zuerst muss ich Sie noch etwas über eine Schülerin fragen, Ann Harper, wie verhält sie sich in Ihren Stunden?", entgegnete Dumbledore und sah in die Augen des etwas verwirrten Snape. Anfangs zögerte der noch, wusste nicht ganz was Dumbledore eigentlich von ihm wollte, doch dann antwortete er: „Sie ist ungewöhnlich aufmerksam in meinen Stunden, nicht wie meisten Schüler. Mir scheint es so, dass sie die Zaubertrankkunst mag. Auch weiß sie mehr als die Hälfte meiner Siebtklässler. Doch was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?".

Dumbledore lächelte, er war überrascht, dass Snape einen Schüler gelobt hatte, normalerweise beschwerte er sich nur. „Alles, denn sie hat was damit zu tun. Sie sind nicht der einzige Spion, Severus. Denn auch sie ist ein Todesser".

Sprachlos starrte ihn Snape an, das hatte er gar nicht erwartet, doch er besann sich und fragte dann leise: „Für wen arbeitet sie und können wir ihr vertrauen?".

„Für Jarod Parker, er arbeitet im Ministerium und ja, wir können ihr vertrauen, denn sie wurde dazu gezwungen ein Todesser zu werden, ihre Eltern wurde getötet. Außerdem ist da noch etwas, sie ist ein Elementus", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Also ist sie es, von der Voldemort letztes Mal gesprochen hatte, sie ist die Geheimwaffe, doch hatte er uns nicht gesagt, was sie tun würde", sagte Snape nach einer Weile. „Sie also ein Elementus, ich habe schon lange diesen Name nicht mehr gehört, ich dachte es würden keine mehr existieren".

Langes Schweigen entstand und jeder konzentrierte sich auf seine eigenen Gedanken.

„Wir müssen noch einmal mit ihr reden, wir müssen mehr herausfinden, würden Sie sie bitte später benachrichtigen", wies Dumbledore Snape an.

Dieser nickte nur und ging wieder zu seinen Kerkern. Lange ließ er seine Gedanken umherschweifen.

~~~~~

Raven erreichte endlich die Klassenzimmertür, klopfte schnell und trat ein.

„Sie sind ein wenig spät dran Miss Harper, setzen sie sich", sagte McGonagall streng und wies auf ihren Stuhl hin.

„Es tut mir leid Professor, doch ich war noch bei Professor Dumbledore", entgegnete Raven schnell, setzte sich schleunigst hin und nahm ihre Bücher heraus.

„Dann sind sie entschuldigt. Wir fahren mit dem Unterricht fort", antwortete McGonagall und wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu.

Raven wandte sich Harry zu, der sich aufgeregt mit Ron über Quidditch unterhielt.

„Entschuldigung, ähm, Harry, könntest du mir bitte sagen, auf welcher Seite wir sind?", flüsterte Raven.

Harry, der sichtlich erstaunt war, dass sie mit ihm sprach, bekam kein einziges Wort raus, erst als Ron ihm in die Seite stieß, rief er fast: „Seite 255".

„Ich danke dir", antwortete sie und suchte die Seite.

„Hast du das gehört, sie hat geredet", flüsterte Harry und sah Ron erstaunt an.

„Wird ja auch allmählich Zeit, die kann doch nicht die ganze Zeit stumm bleiben, wundert mich, dass sie bei Dumbledore gewesen ist".

„Das wird schon noch herausstellen", entgegnete Harry, doch er wusste nicht, wie recht er haben würde.

„So, ich möchte, dass Ihr den Stoff bis zur nächsten Stunde wiederholt und dass Ihr ihn üben solltet", befahl McGonagall und endlich klingelte es.

„Noch eine Stunde mit Snape und danach hab ich Quidditch-Training, kommst du mit?", fragte Harry Ron, als sie sich den Kerkern näherten.

„Nein, tut mir leid, ich muss das in Verwandlung hinkriegen, sonst wird das nie was", entschuldigte sich Ron und beide traten in das Klassenzimmer ein.

Snape schien in einer mieseren Laune zu sein als sonst, zornig funkelte er jeden an, der es wagte, nicht sofort an seinen Platz zu gehen.

Raven setzte wie üblich in die letzte Reihe und packte ihre Sachen aus, ihr war aufgefallen, dass Snape sie beobachtete, dadurch fühlte sie sich unwohl, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Was hat der denn schon wieder, fragte sie sich und entschied sich, ihn nicht weiter zu beachten.

Als endlich die ganze Klasse beisammen war, fing Snape endlich mit dem Unterricht an.

„Heute wollen wir einen Zaubertrank brauen, der es ermöglicht, dass alle fünf Sinne geschärft werden und dies während mehreren Stunden anhalten kann. Es gibt nur vier solcher Tränke, doch dieser ist der Stärkste, die anderen schärfen nur ein einziges der Sinne. Das Rezept werdet ihr auf Seite 450 finden, ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr es heute noch fertig stellen werdet", erläuterte er mit düsterer Stimme.

Hermine ließ ihren Arm sinken, wiedermal hatte Snape sie nicht beachtet.

Einige Schüler seufzten und machten sich schließlich an die Arbeit, Raven war ihnen wieder mal voraus, sie hatte schon ihre Zutaten zurecht geschnitten und wartete darauf dass das Wasser zu kochen begann, sie schien eine der wenigen zu sein, die Zaubertränke mochten.

Viel zu früh hatte sie den Trank fertig und fing an sich zu langweilen, so nahm sie sich das Buch aus der Tasche, das sie vor wenigen Tagen aus der Bibliothek geliehen und noch keine Zeit hatte reinzuschauen. Es handelt um vergessene Geheimnisse, einiges stand über Prophezeiungen drin und dies interessierte sie natürlich, wer weiß ob man vielleicht auf nützliche Informationen stoßen konnte.

Snape machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe um aufzustehen und Ravens Trank zu begutachten. Er saß an seinem Pult und sah sich verstohlen in der Klasse um. Außer dieser vorlauten Granger und dieser Harper, brachte es keiner Klasse zu etwas. Die hatten überhaupt kein Gefühl, um Tränke zu brauen, man brauchte dazu Geduld, doch dies war wohl ein Fremdwort in dieser Klasse, alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, alles in den Kessel schmeißen und darauf hoffen, dass etwas dabei herauskam. Wieder ließ er seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen.

Granger war immer noch nicht fertig mit ihrem Trank, dann hat sie wohl endlich eine Konkurrentin gefunden und Snape konnte nicht anders als schämisch zu lächeln, geschieht dieser unverschämten Göre recht, will ja immer alles besser wissen. Bald wird sie nicht mehr sie Nummer eins sein. Dann wanderten seine Augen zu Raven. Er konnte sich nicht richtig vorstellen, dass sie schon ein Todesser und ein Spion seien sollte. Da saß sie nun, lass gebannt in dem Buch herum und wartete darauf, dass die anderen fertig wurden. Ach ja, ich muss sie ja noch benachrichtigen, dass sie sich noch mit Dumbledore treffen sollte, dachte er verbittert und wandte sich seinen Notizen zu.

Seit Dumbledore ihn wieder gebeten hatte Voldemort auszuspionieren, kamen all die alten Erinnerungen wieder hoch, die er am liebsten vergessen würde.

Voldemort schien ihm jedoch wieder zu vertrauen, wenn man das so nennen wollte, obwohl Snape nicht sofort auf dessen Ruf geantwortet hatte. Seit dieser Zeit wurde er fast wöchentlich zu einer Versammlung gerufen. Was ihn jedoch überraschte, war dass der Dunkle Lord noch keinem erlaubt hatte, sich in der Öffentlichkeit als Todesser zu zeigen, er hatte eigentlich noch nichts unternommen um der Welt zu zeigen, dass er wieder da war.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut an dem letzten Treffen. Voldemort hatte sie zu sich gerufen, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er ohne Schwierigkeiten wieder an die Macht kommen würde, dass keiner ihm im Weg stehen würde.

Ein Zischen warf ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Longbottom entfernte sich immer weiter von seinem Kessel, dessen Inhalt sich gerade gelb verfärbt hatte und anfing wie verrückt zu brodeln. Gelb? Eigentlich sollte es moosgrün aussehen, was hatte der Bengel denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?

„Was haben sie wieder getan, Longbottom? Sie werden niemals einen anständigen Trank brauen können. Sie sind einfach eine Katastrophe. Löschen Sie ihr Feuer und schmeißen Sie dieses Zeug weg", blaffte Snape Neville an, der am liebsten weggelaufen wäre.

Snape ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen. Warum kann dieser Bengel nichts richtig machen?

Als es endlich alle außer Neville geschafft hatten den Trank hinzubekommen, befahl Snape schließlich: „Nehmt die Flaschen dahinten und füllt sie mit dem Trank, denn er muss noch einen Monat lagern, ehe er benutzt werden kann".

Endlich läuterte es und die Schüler verschwanden so schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenzimmer wie sie nur konnten.

„Miss Harper, Sie bleiben noch", rief Snape durch die Klasse.

Raven packte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und ging dann zu Snapes Pult. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?".

„Professor Dumbledore wünscht Sie heute Nacht zu treffen, lassen Sie sich nicht erwischen, es darf keiner erfahren dass Sie nicht da sind. Das Treffen ist um Mitternacht", wies er sie an und wandte sich dann ab.

„Jawohl, ich danke Ihnen", bedankte sich Raven und verschwand schnell aus dem Zimmer.

Was wollte Dumbledore von ihr? Vielleicht andere Informationen, dachte sie und bewegte sich auf die Bibliothek zu, um einige Bücher zurückzugeben. Danach ging sie wieder zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Dort ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich an einem leeren Tisch saß und anfing ihre Aufgaben zu schreiben.

Harry, Hermine und Ron bahnten sich ihren Weg zu Raven.

„Können wir uns hinsetzen?", fragte Ron etwas nervös.

„Ja ja", kam die rasche Antwort, ohne dass Raven aufblickte.

Als endlich alle mit ihren Aufgaben fertig waren, war es schon über elf Uhr.

„Sag mal Ann, wir haben uns doch schon irgendwann mal gesehen, nicht wahr? In der Winkelgasse?", fragte Harry schließlich.

Raven schaute auf und sagte eine Weile gar nichts, doch dann: „Ich glaube schon, dass war bei _Flourish & Blotts_, doch warum fragst du erst jetzt?".

Harry war sichtlich erstaunt doch antwortete er: „Du bist einem immer ausgewichen und dann hab ich es eben vergessen".

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Zuhause?", fragte Ron sie eindringlich.

Ein seltsames Schweigen entstand und Raven antwortete mit leiser Stimme: „ Ich hab keins mehr, doch wohnte ich bei einem Freund als ich hierher kam".

Erschrocken blickte Hermine sie an und fragte mit belegter Stimme: „Wo sind denn deine Eltern?".

„Meine Eltern sind tot, vor fünf sind sie gestorben und seitdem wohne ich bei einem Freund", sagte sie mit düsterer Stimme und ging dann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, rauf zu den Schlafsälen, obwohl nicht an Schlaf zu denken war, musste sie doch warten bis keiner mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum war und außerdem mochte sie nicht über ihre Vergangenheit zu reden.


	6. Wieder ein Treffen

Dark Flames

**Autor:** Raven-Fett

**Dislamer:** Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, damit ich diese Geschichte schreiben konnte. Figuren, die ich selber erfunden habe, gehören natürlich mir, z. B. Raven, Xeen Dark, Jarod Parker, Professor Mitchell usw.

Kapitel 6: Wieder ein Treffen

Sofort schoss Harry dieser mysteriöser Traum durch den Kopf und er wusste wer dieses Mädchen in Wirklichkeit war. Doch beschloss er, seinen Freunden noch nichts zu sagen, zuerst musste er noch mit Dumbledore reden, er wollte die Wahrheit erfahren, jedenfalls in den nächsten Tagen.

„Das hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht", sagte Ron und starrte ins Feuer.

„Kannst du nicht einmal mit ihr reden?", fragte Harry Hermine.

„Ich könnte es mal versuchen, doch heute ist es dazu zu spät, es wird Zeit dass wir ins Bett kommen, bevor McGonagall hier auftaucht".

„Ja ja", maulte Ron und machte schlurfend sich auf den Weg.

„Du auch Harry!", meinte Hermine und beide gingen in ihre Schlafsäle.

Raven lag in ihrem Bett und starrte auf ihre Uhr. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, eigentlich könnte sie es schon riskieren, doch Harry und die anderen waren noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihre Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen als die Tür aufging und jemand eintrat. Das müsste Hermine sein, dachte sie und tat so als würde sie schlafen.

Nun mach schon, schlaf endlich ein, dachte sie ungeduldig. Endlose Minuten verstrichen, ehe sie das regelmäßige Atmen hörte. Wird ja auch Zeit. Schnell glitt sie aus ihrem Bett und streifte sich ihre schwarze Kutte über, sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühle dass sie sie noch brauchen würde.

Als sie endlich aus dem Porträtloch kam, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

Diese verfluchte Katze, warum kann die nicht irgendwo anders herumschnüffeln? Immer wenn man sie am wenigsten braucht, typisch!

Kurz nachdem Mrs Norris um die Ecke schlich, ging Raven die Treppen herab und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Schnell nannte sie das Passwort und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Als sie vor der Tür stand, fiel ihr auf dass noch jemand außer Dumbledore in dessen Büro war.

Dumbledore öffnete die Tür ehe sie klopfen konnte.

„Guten Abend Raven, kommen Sie und setzen Sie sich", sagte er und wies auf den leeren Stuhl, doch auf dem anderen saß schon jemand. Snape.

Was machte der denn hier? Konnte er der Spion sein, von dem Dumbledore geredet hatte? Na ja, möglich wär's ja, so wie der sich manchmal aufführt! , Raven zögerte ehe sie sich saß.

Snape schien mal wieder glänzend gelaunt zu sein, sie fragte sich warum sie noch nicht tot umgefallen ist, bei diesem Blick! Der könnte glatt die Sonne in einen Eisklumpen verwandeln.

„Es gibt noch einige Dinge, über die wir noch reden müssen", fing Dumbledore an.

Sie nickte nur, und starrte auf den Boden.

„Wie weit sind Sie eigentlich mit der Kontrolle über die Gabe?".

„Na ja, ich kann es ohne weiteres einsetzen, doch ich muss dann für einige Zeit ruhen".

„Sie hatten erwähnt, dass es noch jemand anders gibt, der diese Gabe besitzt, wer ist es?".

Wieder zögerte Raven, doch besann sie sich und antwortete: „Ihr Name ist Xeen Dark. Auch sie ist ein Todesser, doch steht sie nicht mehr in Voldemorts Diensten. Vor zwei Jahren ist uns gelungen, sie verschwinden zu lassen, sie existiert nicht mehr, offiziell ist sie gestorben. Wir haben ihr eine neue Identität verpasst und sie in ein anderes Land untergebracht, wo sie jetzt sicher ist".

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte Snape plötzlich, der bis jetzt schweigsam neben ihr gesessen hatte.

„Weil nur Jarod und ich etwas davon wissen", antwortete sie kurz angebunden.

„Wo lebt Sie jetzt eigentlich?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Sie lebt in Luxemburg, in irgendeinem Bauernkaff".

„Luxemburg? Ich kenne das kleine Ländchen, schöne Gegend und nette Leute".

„Sie trat zur gleichen Zeit und fast den gleichen Umständen wie ich ein, doch sie war nur drei Jahre dabei. Voldemort hatte sich fast zu Tode geärgert als ich ihm mitteilte, dass sie bei einem Auftrag getötet wurde", erklärte sie recht schadenfroh. Wäre er nur gestorben, dachte sie.

„Warum sind Sie so wertvoll für Voldemort?", fragte Snape und blickte sie wieder kalt an.

„Weiß Voldemort überhaupt dass Sie sich hier aufhalten?", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Nein, keiner weiß je wo ich mich aufhalte", sagte Raven und blickte Snape direkt in die Augen. „Der Grund warum Voldemort Xeen und mich gezwungen hat beizutreten, ist deshalb, weil wir die gleichen Kräfte besitzen. Er glaubt mit unserer Hilfe schneller an die Macht zurückzukommen".

„Wie gedenkt er das denn zu tun?", grummelte Snape.

„Wenn sich Xeens und meine Kräfte vereinen, kann uns fast keiner besiegen, nicht mal Voldemort selbst hätte Kontrolle über uns, denn unsere Feuerkraft wäre dann so stark, dass wir ganz London in die Luft jagen könnten. Deshalb", erwiderte sie scharf und blickte auf den Boden, eine Woge von Hass und Scham überkam sie wieder, sie wollte nicht daran erinnert werden.

Langes Schweigen entstand und jeder beschäftigte sich mit seinen eigenen Gedanken.

„Könnten Sie uns vielleicht das dunkle Mal zeigen", fragte Snape und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Raven zögerte einen Moment, doch dann entblößte sie ihren Arm.

Dieses verfluchte Mal, sie hasste es dieses Mal anzusehen, es erinnerte sie an all die dunklen Ereignisse, die sie Tag für Tag versuchte zu vergessen. Nie würde sie eine Antwort erhalten, wenn sie fragen würde warum eigentlich sie dieses Schicksal erleiden sollte.

„Warum habe ich Sie noch nie bei den Treffen gesehen?", fragte Snape sie eindringlich.

„Das selbe könnte ich Sie auch fragen, mich kennen nur wenige. Die Treffen zu denen ich gerufen werde, sind so eine Art Training, damit ich lerne die Kraft zu kontrollieren. Meistens treffe ich mich mit Wurmschwanz und ein paar anderen Todessern, dessen Namen ich leider nicht kenne und natürlich Voldemort selbst. Jedes Mal wenn irgendeinem etwas passiert, kriege ich die Schuld und muss dafür auch kräftig büßen, ist mal wieder typisch, man muss sich immer einen Sündenbock wählen, sonst macht das ganze ja keinen Spaß", antwortete sie mit düsterer Stimme.

Ein seltsamer Glanz erschien in Snapes Augen doch Augenblicke später war sein Blick wieder gefühllos und kalt.

Ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr urplötzlich ihren Arm und fast hätte sie aus Überraschung laut aufgeschrieen. Dumbledore stand schon neben ihr, und Snape versuchte ihren Arm ruhig zu halten, der jetzt wie verrückt zu zittern anfing.

„Schätze eine neue Trainingsphase beginnt", knurrte sie und ihre Stimme war mit Sarkasmus überfüllt. Langsam bewegte sie sich zur Tür zu, doch Dumbledore war schneller gewesen und hielt sie zurück.

„Versprechen Sie, dass Sie auf sich aufpassen werden".

Sie lächelte und verschwand. Verdammt, sie musste sich beeilen, Voldemort hasst es wenn man Verspätung hat. Was hasste der denn nicht? , dachte sie und lief lautlos aus dem Schloss und disapparierte als sie die Grenzen Hogwarts erreichte.

~~~~~

„Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht Albus. Ich habe noch nie von ihr gehört und dass sie die Geheimwaffe seien soll von der Voldemort neulich gesprochen hat, kann ich nicht richtig glauben", sagte Snape als Raven aus dem Zimmer gerannt ist.

„Sie ist noch so jung und doch ist sie schon ein Todesser, ich bin erstaunt dass Malfoy nichts von ihr weiß", sagte Dumbledore und Sorge lag schwer in seiner Stimme.

„Dies wundert mich auch, eigentlich ist dieser Schleimer, Voldemorts rechte Hand".

„Ich finde, wir sollten mit Jarod Parker reden, er scheint sie ja am besten zu kennen", sagte Dumbledore und nahm eine Prise von einem Pulver und warf es ins Feuer, dann rief er laut Jarods Name.

Nach einiger Zeit erschien endlich dessen Kopf im mittlerweile grün verfärbten Feuer, sichtlich verärgert, warum ihn man noch so spät in der Nacht störte.

„Seien Sie gegrüßt Mr Parker", sagte Dumbledore.

Erstaunt blickte ihn der Mann drein. „Professor Dumbledore? Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Wir möchten etwas mehr über Miss Harper oder besser gesagt Raven erfahren".

Jarods Augen weitetet sich vor Überraschung, doch langsam begriff er. „Dann wissen Sie wohl Bescheid, also Raven spioniert für mich seit sie ein Todesser geworden ist. Doch seit letzter Woche, habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört, es ist ihr doch nicht wieder etwas zugestoßen, oder?", fragte Jarod besorgt.

„Nein, sie ist in Ordnung, bis jetzt war sie es jedenfalls, doch ist sie gerade zu einem Treffen gerufen worden".

Jarod seufzte laut auf und die Besorgnis stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Nicht schon wieder, hoffentlich wird sie diesmal nicht bestraft werden, denn heute sind einige Todesser von Auroren getötet worden und sie wird wieder einmal dafür bezahlen müssen", erwiderte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, doch leider muss ich jetzt gehen, könnten sie mich bitte über ihr Ergehen unterrichten?".

„Natürlich, ich danke ihnen", sagte Dumbledore und Jarods Kopf verschwand wieder aus dem Feuer.

„Das gefällt mir gar nicht, sie wusste nichts davon dass Todesser getötet wurden und wir auch nicht", murmelte Dumbledore und sah Snape ernst an.

Lange unterhielten sich beide noch, bis spät in die Nacht.

Schritte die aus den Treppen vernehmbar wurden, schreckten beide aus ihrem Gespräch.

~~~~~

Endlich fertig mit dem Training, dachte sich Raven und wollte schon gehen, als Voldemort sie zurückhielt. Mit funkelnden Augen sah er sie an und seine geisterhafte Stimme ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Heute sind ein paar meiner geschätzten Todesser gestorben, ich frage mich, woher die Auroren wussten, wann die einzelnen Aufträge stattfinden? Vielleicht haben wir einen Verräter unter uns, vielleicht bist du es? Ich weiß es noch nicht, doch das wird schon noch herausstellen, deshalb-".

„_Crucio_!".

„Ich? Nein, Meister!", keuchte sie als sie vom Fluch erfasst wurde.

Entsetzt sah sie Voldemort an, was hatte sie wieder getan? Sie hatte doch gar nichts getan, dachte sie. Verzweifelt versuchte sie den Schmerzenschrei zurückzuhalten, bloß keine Schwäche zeigen, sein sadistisches Lachen erschallte in ihren Ohren und sie schrie vor Qualen.

Minuten kamen ihr wie Stunden vor, die Zeit schien nicht vergehen zu wollen. Endlose Male wurde sie von dem Fluch getroffen, mit aller Macht versuchte sie bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Immer wieder beteuerte sie ihre Unschuld, doch Voldemort überhörte sie einfach und erfreute sich an ihrem Todeskampf.

Es war schlimmer als jemals zuvor, ihren Körper konnte Raven nicht mehr spüren, auch verlor sie langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle über ihre Gedanken. Als sie endlich der letzte Fluch traf, quoll ihr schon Blut aus dem Mund. Sie war dem Tod näher als jemals zuvor. Ihre Lungen brannten bei jedem Atemzug, ihr Körper zuckte bei der kleinsten Bewegung zusammen, sie blieb am Boden liegen und versuchte Atem zu schöpfen, damit sie ihren Körper wieder beherrschen konnte. Verdammt, er hätte es beenden sollen, als er dazu noch die Möglichkeit hatte, dachte sie verbittert.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du nicht der Verräter bist", zischte er scharf und disapparierte dann einfach so.

Mach schon, du musst zurück! , befahl sie sich und nur mit viel Mühe, gelang es ihr, sich aufzurichten. Sie stellte sich Hogwarts vor und disapparierte. Raven landete im Verbotenen Wald. Auf keinen Fall hier liegen bleiben, dachte sie sich und bewegte sich so schnell sie konnte aus dem Wald und brach dann an dessen Grenzen zusammen.

Dieser elende Idiot! Immer kriege ich Schuld für alles, aber eines Tages, wirst du auch deine gerechte Strafe erhalten, dachte sie noch, bevor Dunkelheit sie übermahnte.

~~~~~

Er sah sie wieder, in Schwarz gekleidet auf dem Boden liegend. Zitternd und von Blut überströmt. Sie atmete schwach und hatte keine Kraft mehr sich zu wehren.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du nicht der Verräter bist", und er hörte das grässliche Lachen jenem, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf.

Harrys Narbe schmerzte so sehr, dass er mit seiner Hand dagegen drückte und die andere über den Mund gelegt hatte, damit ja kein Laut zu hören war.

Ron sollte sich keine Sorgen machen und außerdem wollte er nicht dass die anderen davon etwas erfuhren.

Harry stand mit einem Ruck auf, er musste schleunigst zu Dumbledore, er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Er schnappte sich seinen Zauberumhang und verschwand auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Schlafsaal, damit keiner mitbekam, dass er fort war.

Das Brennen in seiner Narbe, ließ langsam nach, doch pochte sie stetig weiter, was recht seltsam war.

Als er endlich die Wendeltreppe betrat die zu Dumbledores Büro führten, hörten er Stimmen. Wer sollte denn noch in Dumbledores Büro sein? , dachte er.

Er blieb einen Augenblick lang unschlüssig stehen, doch dann besann er sich und ging hinauf.

Ein sanftes Klopfen ertönte an der Tür und Dumbledore öffnete sie.

Wer wanderte noch während dieser Zeit im Schloss herum? , fragte sich Snape und sah sich nach dem Störenfried um.

Im Gang stand Harry, schweißnass, mit einem Umhang unter dem Arm geklemmt. Er sah recht verwirrt aus, dunkle Ringe waren unter seinen Augen sichtbar.

„Ach Harry, was kann ich noch für dich tun?", fragte ihn Dumbledore freundlich.

„Was tust du denn noch hier Potter und noch um diese Zeit, ist es nicht ein bisschen spät für einen Spaziergang?", kam Snapes bissige Frage.

Harry beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern wandte sich direkt zu Dumbledore. „Sie wird es diesmal vielleicht nicht schaffen, er hat sie diesmal übel zugerichtet und ich weiß nicht ob er sie getötet hat".

„Von wem redest du da eigentlich Potter, drück dich mal verständlich aus", knurrte Snape ihn an und starrte ihn finster an.

„Ann, sie ist ein Todesser, ich habe es gesehen".

„Ich weiß Harry", antwortete Dumbledore der sich mittlerweile wieder an seinem Pult gesessen hat, Müdigkeit und Sorge schienen ihn übermahnen zu wollen.

Erstaunt blickte ihn Harry an, doch dann nickte er. Darum war sie bei Dumbledore, dachte er sich. „Ich hatte schon einmal von ihr geträumt und heute Nacht ist es wieder passiert, schlimmer als das erste mal".

„Ich danke dir, doch hoffe ich, dass noch keinem gesagt welche ihre wahre Identität ist", erwiderte Dumbledore und sah in mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Leider können wir, so leid es mir auch tut, nichts für sie tun, wir wissen nicht wo sie sich aufhält, wir können nur abwarten und hoffen, dass sie verschont wurde. Ich bitte dich also wieder ins Bett zu gehen, morgen kannst du nochmals vorbeikommen, dann werde ich dir alles erklären", erklärte Dumbledore.

Harry nickte nur stumm und ging wieder aus dem Büro, jetzt war er noch verwirrter als vorhin, warum sagte ihm Dumbledore nicht einfach wer sie in Wirklichkeit war. Und was machte er jetzt mit Hermine und Ron, er musste es ihnen erzählen oder sie würden früher oder später danach fragen. Und an Schlaf war jetzt sowieso nicht mehr zu denken.

„Das klingt nicht gut Severus, ich hoffe nur dass sie es bis hierher schaffen kann", sagte Dumbledore und blickte aus dem Fenster, seine Sorge war nicht zu überhören.

„Leider kann ich nichts für sie tun, ich weiß nicht wo diese Treffen stattfinden, versuchen Sie ein wenig zu schlafen Albus", sagte Snape und wandte sich der Tür der zu.

„Sie haben recht Severus, ist schon eine Weile her, seit ich wieder ruhig schlafen konnte", sagte Dumbledore matt und rieb sich gedankenverloren die Schläfen.

Snape blickte Dumbledore ein letztes Mal an, ehe er aus dem Büro verschwand und sich zu seinen Kerkern begab.

Dumbledore musste sich um noch eine andere Person Sorgen machen, obwohl er Snape nichts sagte, wusste er jedoch, dass Dumbledore nie schlafen kann wenn er zu einem Auftrag gerufen wurde. Vielleicht sollte er Albus einen Schlaftrunk brauen, dachte sich Snape und ging leise durch die Gänge.

Snape war früh aufgestanden, die ganze Nacht konnte er nicht schlafen, also machte er sich ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen.

Während der Nacht hatte es geregnet und eine dicke Nebelwolke hing über die Ländereien Hogwarts.

Na klasse, wie soll man denn wissen wo man hintritt, knurrte Snape innerlich auf. Er hoffte wenigstens eine kleine Spur von Raven zu finden.

Wie oft wurde er schon bewusstlos gefunden, nachdem er von seinen Aufträgen oder Treffen zurückkam. Meistens war es Dumbledore, der ihn gefunden hatte und ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte. Vielleicht würde er sie finden können.

Als er den See umrundet hatte, hatte er immer noch keine Spur gefunden, also ging er an den Grenzen des Verbotenen Waldes entlang, denn dort apparierte er meistens, und fand nicht weit entfernt, eine zusammengerollte Gestalt auf dem Boden liegend und lief auf sie zu. Langsam drehte er sie auf den Rücken um und blickte in das bleiche und blutüberströmte Gesicht Ravens. Snape fühlte nach dem Puls und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie noch lebte. Er beschwor eine Trage herauf und legte sie darauf nieder. Schnell lief er mit ihr zurück zum Schloss und traf im Gang auf Dumbledore.

„Was ist geschehen?".

„Ich fand sie so, nahe dem Verbotenen Wald".

„Dann konnte sie also doch noch entkommen".

„Wer weiß um welchen Preis", erwiderte Snape düster und beide gingen zusammen zum Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey stöberte gerade hektisch in den Regalen herum, als sie in den Krankenflügel stürmten.

„Würden Sie bitte mal kommen, Poppy?", fragte Dumbledore und deutete auf Raven.

Sofort stand Madam Pomfrey an dessen Seite und befahl Snape sie in ein Bett zu legen.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte sie und untersuchte Ravens äußere Verletzungen.

„Ich habe sie so nahe dem Wald gefunden", entgegnete Snape.

„Das sieht nach dem Cruciatus-Fluch aus, Albus, wie kommt sie dazu?", fragte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme. Ein Glück, dass heute keine Patienten da waren.

„Sie ist ein Todesser und Spion", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„In ihrem Alter? ... Dieses Monster kennt keine Grenzen, jetzt nimmt er schon Kinder auf", sagte sie außer sich vor Wut.

„Ist es schlimm?".

„Dieser Fluch wurde mehrmals angewendet, mich wundert es überhaupt, dass sie es überlebt hat, wahrhaftig eine Leistung für ihr Alter. Nicht zu fassen!", beklagte sie sich weiter.

„Sie wird doch durchkommen, oder?", fragte Snape ruhig doch ein Hauch von Sorge erschien in seinen Gesichtszügen.

„Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, doch muss ich ihr leider den stärksten Schlaftrunk geben, damit sie sich ganz erholen kann und dadurch wird sie einige Tage nicht ansprechbar sein", antwortete Madam Pomfrey und lief in ihr Büro zurück um den Trank zu suchen.

„Lassen wir sie jetzt, sie braucht Ruhe", meinte Dumbledore und beide verließen den Krankenflügel.


	7. Neue Freunde

Dark Flames

**Autor:** Raven-Fett

**Dislamer:** Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, damit ich diese Geschichte schreiben konnte. Figuren, die ich selber erfunden habe, gehören natürlich mir, z. B. Raven, Xeen Dark, Jarod Parker, Professor Mitchell usw.

Kapitel 7: Neue Freunde 

Heute war Sonntag und die Schüler konnten endlich ausschlafen, doch Harry hatte ganz andere Sorgen. Früh war er schon aufgestanden, er wollte noch mit Dumbledore reden, er musste mehr über Ann herausfinden, warum wurden ihre Eltern denn getötet? Ron ließ er ausschlafen und ging alleine in die Grosse Halle, wo sich auch nur wenige Schüler aufhielten. Auch waren nicht alle Lehrer anwesend und als er sich den Tischen näherte, winkte ihn Dumbledore zu sich.

„Guten Morgen Harry, du kannst heute Mittag in mein Büro kommen." sagte er mit etwas belegter Stimme.

„Haben sie Ann bereits gefunden?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ja, doch liegt sie jetzt im Krankenflügel, du kannst sie besuchen gehen wenn du willst, sag Madam Pomfrey, dass ich es dir erlaubt habe."

„Das würde ich gerne, danke Professor." antwortete Harry und ging an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Vielleicht konnte er jetzt Informationen erhalten.

Schnell beendete er das Frühstück und da Ron oder Hermine noch nicht aufgestanden waren, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Er klopfte an dessen Tür und eine mürrig dreinschauende Madam Pomfrey erschien.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte sie etwas schroff.

„Ich wollte Ann besuchen, Professor Dumbledore hat es mir erlaubt." sagte er leise und fürchtete schon, dass sie ihn trotzdem rausschmeißen würde.

„In Ordnung, doch kannst du nicht lange bleiben." erwiderte sie etwas gereizt und gab den Weg frei.

Vorsichtig bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Krankenbetten und im dunklen Teil der Krankenstation fand er sie schließlich, vorsorglich hatte Madam Pomfrey einen Vorhang um ihr Bett gehängt, damit neugierige Schüler keinen Blick auf Ann erhaschen konnten.

Als er den Vorhang zur Seite schob, blieb er einen Augenblick lang erstarrt stehen.

Bleich lag sie im Bett, nur das leichte Heben und Senken ihrer Brust war der Beweis, dass sie noch lebte. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen, ihre Arme waren bandagiert und ihr Gesicht wies noch einige Wunden auf.

„Sie hat einen starken Schlaftrank erhalten, es werden noch ein paar Tage vergehen, ehe sie aufwachen wird." sagte Madam Pomfrey und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer.

Harry nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihr Bett. Es war schon eigenartig, nicht einmal im Schlaf schien sie glücklich zu sein. Er wollte mehr über sie erfahren. Die Zeit verging schnell und ehe er es bemerkte, war es schon Zeit zum Mittagessen und Madam Pomfrey schickte ihn aus dem Krankenflügel.

Als er die Grosse Halle erreichte, kamen ihm Ron und Hermine entgegen.

„Wo warst du eigentlich, wir haben dich überall gesucht." sagten beide ziemlich gereizt. Scheinen wohl nicht gerade bester Laune zu sein, dachte er sich.

„Tut mir leid, doch hatte ich noch etwas anderes zu tun." sagte Harry und versuchte beide damit zu beruhigen.

„Heute ist Sonntag, falls du es vergessen hast." sagte Ron etwas schroff.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht, ich war gerade bei Ann." entgegnete Harry kurz und trat in die Halle ein.

„Deswegen bist du den ganzen Morgen fort gewesen?" fragte Ron ungläubig als er Harry folgte.

Was soll das, nur weil er diesen Morgen nicht da war, führte Ron solch ein Theater auf, dachte Harry. Doch er gab Ron ein wenig recht, er würde auch wissen wollen, wo er gerade gewesen wäre, wenn Ron den ganzen Morgen nicht zu finden gewesen wäre.

„Sie liegt auf der Krankenstation, Ron, und es sieht nicht gut aus. Außerdem werde ich den Nachmittag auch nicht mit euch verbringen können, tut mir leid, doch muss ich zu Dumbledore, danach werde ich euch alles erzählen, Ok?"

Beide nickten nur und gingen dann zusammen in die Große Halle.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen Freunden und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

Wie es schien, war kein anderer außer Dumbledore in dessen Büro, also klopfte er und wartete. Nervös trat er von einem auf den andren Fuß. Was würde er erfahren? Dumbledore öffnete die Tür und lächelte ihn an.

„Hallo Harry. Komm, setz dich. Willst du eine Tasse Tee?" fragte Dumbledore und wies auf den Stuhl.

„Ja bitte", entgegnete Harry und setzte sich.

Er bedankte sich noch mal, als Dumbledore ihm die Tasse rüberreichte.

„Du hattest Recht, Harry. Sie ist ein Todesser. Doch sie ist auf unserer Seite, sie ist ein Spion. Und ihr wirklicher Name lautet Raven." begann Dumbledore plötzlich und blickte Harry ernst an.

„Professor Snape ist auch ein Spion, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Ja", seufzte Dumbledore und fuhr dann weiter: „Doch ich kann dich nicht über alle Details aufklären, das geht nicht Harry, noch nicht."

„Warum ist sie hier, ich meine, hat Voldemort sie beordert hierher zu kommen?".

„Nein, sie ist aus freien Stücken hierher gekommen, doch weiß ich nicht die genaue Ursache... möglicherweise um noch einmal neu anzufangen."

„Warum wurde sie so früh zum Todesser?" fragte Harry drängend.

„Sie ist gezwungen worden, nachdem man ihre Familie getötet hatte. Außerdem besitzt sie noch andere Fähigkeiten. Sie ist ein Elementus. Ich glaube nicht, dass du das kennst, sie ist ein Elementus, doch mehr kann ich dir jetzt nicht mehr sagen." erklärte Dumbledore und fügte noch hinzu: „Denn Rest wird sie dir selber erzählen, natürlich nur, wenn sie dazu bereit ist.

Harry nickte und ihm fiel noch was ein. „Haben Sie in letzter Zeit etwas von Sirius gehört?"

„Ich weiß nur, dass er in Sicherheit und wohlauf ist, mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry." versicherte ihm Dumbledore.

Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht, dachte sich Harry, es wird Zeit mit Hermine und Ron zu reden.

„Ich danke Ihnen, auf Wiedersehn." sagte Harry und ging zur Tür.

„Könnte ich dich noch um etwas bitten, Harry?" hielt ihn Dumbledore zurück.

Harry wunderte sich, worum ihn Dumbledore wohl bitten würde und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich wäre froh, wenn ihr ein Auge auf Raven werfen könntet."

„Natürlich, Professor." antwortete er und ging endlich aus dem Büro.

Elementus? , fragte er sich, was sollte das denn sein?_ Ich frag mal Hermine. Er lief zum Gryffindor-Turm zurück, wo ihn Hermine und Ron schon erwarteten._

„Da bist du ja endlich." sagte Ron ungeduldig.

„Nicht hier, gehen wir in die Bibliothek." entgegnete Harry schnell und wartete darauf, dass sich seine Freunde zu ihm gesellten.

„Hermine? Weiß du vielleicht, was ein Elementus sein könnte?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Nein, tut mir leid, ich habe leider keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hat." entschuldigte sie sich.

Ron starrte sie ungläubig an, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hermine dies nicht wusste, was dazu führte, dass er unwillkürlich grinsen musste. Hermine warf ihm ein paar mörderische Blicke zu.

„Was denn?" fragte dieser ganz unschuldig.

In der Bibliothek angekommen setzten sie sich in den hintersten Teil des Raumes, damit sie niemand stören konnte und sahen sich nach Büchern um, die Informationen über Elementi beinhalteten könnten.

„Also, willst du es uns erzählen, oder nicht?" fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Ihr wisst ja noch, dass ich euch von dem Traum erzählt hatte, in dem ich diesen Todesser und Voldemort gesehen habe?"

Beide nickten nur.

„Willst du etwa sagen, dass dieser Todesser... Ann gewesen sein könnte?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

Harry nickte nur und sagte dann: „Ja, sie ist einer von denen, doch ist sie auf unserer Seite, sie ist ein Spion."

„Wie -", begann Hermine, doch Harry unterbrach sie: „Ihre Eltern wurden ermordet und sie wurde dazu gezwungen."

„Doch warum wurde sie dazu gezwungen, warum ist sie nicht auch getötet worden?" fragte Ron mit leiser Stimme. Normalerweise würde Voldemort niemals jemanden verschonen.

„Weil sie ein Elementus ist, das ist alles, was Dumbledore mir gesagt hat."

Schweigen entstand und Hermine hatte sich mittlerweile in ein Buch vertieft: _Geheimnisse und Prophezeihungen aus früherenTagen_. Sie klappte es so plötzlich zu, dass Ron und Harry vor Überraschung unwillkürlich zusammenzuckten.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Ron drängend.

„Ich weiß jetzt ungefähr was ein Elementus ist. Soweit ich diesem Buch vertrauen kann, es ist ziemlich alt." antwortete Hermine.

„Nun sag schon, spann uns nicht auf die Folter." sagte Harry und wartete auf die Antwort.

„Elementi sind Personen, die jeweils eins der Elemente beherrschen können. Jeder nutzt es auf verschiedene Weise. Einzeln richten sie großen Schaden an, doch vereint nimmt dieser katastrophale Ausmaße an, deshalb gab es Verfolgungen, alle Elementi wurden dabei getötet." erklärte Hermine und fuhr weiter: „Darum kennt fast keiner mehr diesen Namen, denn sie wurden vergessen, damals glaubte man, sie alle getötet zu haben. Wie man sich irren kann".

„Nicht gerade das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte." sagte Ron mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Bin gespannt, welches Element sie beherrscht." sagte Hermine neugierig.

„Da ist noch was. Professor Dumbledore hat uns gebeten, sie im Auge zu behalten." murmelte Harry.

„Sowieso." erklärte Hermine und erhob sich. „Wollen wir zu ihr gehen?"

„Ja, gute Idee." sagte Ron, gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek und gingen zum Krankenflügel.

„Gibt es noch irgendwelche andere Geheimnisse die sie -", fing Ron an, als sich plötzlich ein dunkler Schatten vor ihnen aufbaute.

„Was glaubt ihr wohl, wo ihr hingeht? Warum seid ihr nicht in Hogsmeade wie alle anderen, was führt ihr wieder im Schilde?" zischte Snape mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme.

„Gar nichts, Professor, wir wollten nur zum Krankenflügel." entgegnete Harry.

„Soso, und warum wollt ihr dorthin?"

„Weil wir unsere Freundin dort besuchen wollen, Professor Snape." erklärte Hermine etwas kleinlaut.

„Hmphf", kam die Antwort und Snape ging weiter.

„Dieser Typ macht mich noch wahnsinnig." sagte Ron, als Snape hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war.

Beide stimmten ihm zu und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

Harry klopfte an der Tür und eine recht erschöpfte Madam Pomfrey erschien. „Was wollt ihr?" fragte sie etwas grob. Ihre Laune schien sich nicht gerade im Laufe des Tages verbessert zu haben.

„Ähm, wir wollten zu Ann." sagte Hermine und hoffte, dass Madam Pomfrey sie eintreten ließ.

„Meinetwegen", sagte sie und ließ sie hinein.

Sie setzten sich neben Ravens Bett und beobachteten sie.

„Ist das überhaupt ihr richtiger Name, würde mich nämlich nicht mehr wundern, wenn dieser nur ein Deckname wäre." fragte Ron nach einer Weile.

„Ach ja, sie heißt eigentlich Raven." entgegnete Harry.

„Irgendwie sieht sie immer gleich aus, ich meine, sie hat immer diesen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie nicht mal im Schlaf los wird." sagte Hermine leise.

„Sie sieht nicht besser aus als heute Morgen." fügte Harry noch hinzu.

Madam Pomfrey näherte sich ihnen.

„Warum haben sie ihr einen Schlaftrank verabreicht, dessen Effekt noch Tage andauern kann?" fragte Harry sie vorsichtig.

„Weil niemand diesen Schmerz auf Dauer aushalten kann." antwortete sie erschöpft.

„Was hat sie denn eigentlich?" fragte Hermine.

Madam Pomfrey sah sie einen Moment lang prüfend an, doch antwortete sie schließlich: „Sie wurde mehrmals vom Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen."

Hermine und Ron starrten sie ungläubig an, doch Harry hatte sich Raven zugewandt. Auf ihrer Stirn hatte sich ein Schweißfilm gebildet und ihr Gesicht sah jetzt schmerzverzerrt aus.

Sie kann doch jetzt nicht aufwachen, dachte er, das ist doch gar nicht möglich, sie hat doch diesen Schlaftrank erhalten! 

Doch Raven begann sich ganz langsam zu bewegen. Madam Pomfrey schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein, sie müsste mindestens noch zwei Tage schlafen!" rief sie vollkommen entsetzt.

Langsam öffnete Raven ihre Augen und beobachtete die Menschen, die sie anstarrten. „Wo bin ich?" flüsterte sie.

„In Hogwarts, im Krankenflügel, meine Liebe." antwortete Madam Pomfrey, sie schien sich doch wieder gefasst zu haben.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Ron ganz plötzlich.

„Wirklich großartig!" antwortete sie, nicht ohne Sarkasmus. „Wann kann ich hier raus?" fragte sie drängend.

„Frühestens in einer Woche." entgegnete Madam Pomfrey bestimmt.

Raven stöhnte und versuchte sich auf ihre Arme zu stützen.

„Langsam!" mahnte Madam Pomfrey

„Ich werd schon nicht sterben!" sagte Raven und sah ihr herausfordernd in die Augen.

„Wie du meinst!" entgegnete ihr Madam Pomfrey schnippisch und ging wieder in ihr Büro, wo sie anfing, sich über ihre Arbeit zu beklagen und sich um die restlichen Patienten zu kümmern.

„Warum seid ihr eigentlich hier, heute ist Sonntag und ihr solltet eigentlich in Hogsmeade sein." fragte sie leise die Umherstehenden.

„Wir kamen dich besuchen, soweit ich weiß, tut man das unter Freunden." sagte Ron.

„Freunde?" flüsterte sie kaum vernehmbar.

„Natürlich, wenn du nichts dagegen hast?" fragte Hermine.

„Es wäre wirklich gut wieder Freunde zu haben." sagte sie und lächelte. „Ich danke euch." fügte sie noch hinzu.

Madam Pomfrey kam wieder aus ihrem Büro und rief noch etwas verärgert: „Ihr geht jetzt wohl besser, das Abendessen fängt gleich an und außerdem ist die Besuchszeit zu Ende."

„Tja, also dann auf Wiedersehn, Raven." sagte Harry und auch die anderen beiden verabschiedeten sich von ihr.

Woher um Himmels Willen kennen die meinen Namen? dachte Raven, Dumbledore muss es ihnen wohl gesagt haben.

„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, wie ich vorhin mit ihnen geredet habe, Madam Pomfrey, war nicht so gemeint." sagte Raven reuevoll und wandte sich ab.

„Ist gut, doch habe ich noch eine Frage, wie haben Sie es geschafft, die Wirkung des Trankes außer Kraft zu setzen?"

Mit gedämpfter Stimme antwortete Raven: „Mir wurden schon so viele Schlaftränke verabreicht, dass sie bei mir ihre Wirkung verlieren."

„Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich davon etwas höre." sagte Pomfrey und ging wieder.

„Tja, für mich ist es ebenfalls ein Rätsel." murmelte Raven und legte sich wieder zurück. Das Reden hatte doch schon an ihren Kräften gezerrt. Langsam aber glücklich schlief sie ein, mit dem Gedanken, dass sie doch wieder Freunde hatte.

~~~~~

„Warum geht Du-weisst-schon-wer solch ein Risiko ein und behält Raven in seinen Diensten?" fragte Ron leise, als sie sich auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm machten. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass Raven nicht zum Abendessen erschienen war oder sonst den ganzen Tag nicht zu sehen war.

„Weil sie ein Elementus ist, glaube ich." antwortete Harry. „Jemanden wie sie findet man nicht überall und im Buch steht dass sie zerstörerische Kräfte besaßen."

„Ich würde gerne wissen, welches Element sie beherrschen kann." fragte Hermine wieder, doch eher stellte sie diese Frage sich selbst. Ron und Harry konnten lediglich mit den Schultern zucken.

„Sie tut mit doch recht leid, zu wissen, dass Todesser ihre Familie getötet haben und dass sie trotzdem jedes Mal dorthin zurückkehren muss um dieses Spiel mitzuspielen." flüsterte Hermine. Ron stimmte ihr zu: „Ja, ich könnte das gar nicht, ich wäre dazu gar nicht in der Lage, ich hätte mich längst selbst verraten."

„Snape hat es auch nicht gerade leicht." sagte Harry.

„So leid tut der mir auch wieder nicht." widersprach ihm Ron.

„Ich weiß nicht, Ron, er riskiert jedes Mal sein Leben, wenn er zu den Treffen geht." entgegnete Hermine.

„Ja schon, aber trotzdem." meinte er.

„Da ist noch etwas." sagte Harry. „Wer wird Professor Mitchell ersetzen, denn Dumbledore hatte ja gesagt, dass er nur einige Monate hier blieben würde."

„Was bin ich froh, wenn er endlich geht, seine Stunden sind ja so was von langweilig, habe bis jetzt noch gar nichts gelernt." erklärte Ron.

Endlich waren sie bei der fetten Dame angelangt und Hermine nannte das Passwort: „Goblin".

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war mal wieder total überfüllt, doch schließlich fanden sie noch einen freien Tisch.

„Noch zwei Wochen, dann sind endlich Ferien angesagt." eröffnete Ron und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Wird allmählich Zeit." stimmte ihm Harry zu.

Die nächsten paar Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und Raven war immer noch im Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey hatte Raven mehrmals dabei erwischt, wie sie versuchte, sich aus dem Krankenflügel zu schleichen. Sie musste Raven immer wieder drohen sie ans Bett zu fesseln, wenn sie nicht ruhig liegen bleiben würde.

Als die Woche endlich vorbei war, stand bereits der nächste Hogsmeade Besuch vor der Tür. Madam Pomfrey entschied sich endlich, sie aus dem Flügel gehen zu lassen.

„Hab schon gedacht, sie lässt mich nie wieder dort heraus." beschwerte sich Raven bei Hermine. Die wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Die letzte Woche war ein Alptraum. Die Lehrer hatten es mal wieder auf die Schüler abgesehen, sie wurden mit Hausaufgaben förmlich überhäuft. Doch das Schlimmste waren natürlich Snapes Stunden. Meterlange Aufgaben wurden von ihnen verlangt, außerdem löcherte er sie ohne Ende mit Fragen. Neville schien einem Nervenzusammenbruch immer näher zu kommen. Er war mal wieder Snapes beliebtestes Opfer. Die Zaubertränke wurden immer komplizierter, da sie dieses Jahr ihre O.W.L.s. erhalten würden. Snape hatte schon angedeutet, dass sie über zwanzig verschiedene Zaubertränke Bescheid wissen mussten, jedoch würde er nur drei davon verlangen.

„Der hat mal wieder nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!" rief Ron wütend, als sie aus Snapes Klassenzimmer kamen.

„Aber Ron, dieses Jahr erhalten wir doch unsere O.W.L.s." versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. Doch dies schien die falsche Therapie zu sein.

„Na und? ! Kein Grund uns über zwanzig verschiedene Zaubertränke auswendig lernen zu lassen, wenn er doch nur drei davon in den Examen prüfen will!" entgegnete er ziemlich schroff.

Hermine und Harry hatten nicht große Lust mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren, also schwiegen sie.

„Wenigstens war heute der letzte Schultag." seufzte Raven.

Alle drei nickten zustimmend und gingen zusammen zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Morgen würden die meisten Schüler nach Hause gehen, so dass höchstens zwanzig übrigbleiben werden.

Lange hatten sich alle vier im Gemeinschaftsraum unterhalten, mussten jedoch ins Bett, als McGonagall um 1 Uhr nachts auftauchte und sie ins Bett schickte. Eigentlich war heute wohl ihr Glücks-Tag, denn sie hatte ihnen keinen einzigen Punkt abgezogen.

Am nächsten Tag waren alle Gryffindors außer Hermine, Harry, Ron, Raven und die anderen Weasleys nach Hause gefahren. So hatten sie den ganzen Turm für sich alleine und mussten auch nicht lange warten, bis ein Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum frei wurde.


	8. Die Rettung

Dark Flames

**Autor:** Raven-Fett

**Dislamer:** Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, damit ich diese Geschichte schreiben konnte. Figuren, die ich selber erfunden habe, gehören natürlich mir, z. B. Raven, Xeen Dark, Jarod Parker, Professor Mitchell usw.

Kapitel 8: Die Rettung

Plötzlich fand Harry sich in dem Zimmer wieder, wo Voldemort sich aufhielt. Wieder saß dieser in seinem Sessel und Wurmschwanz kniete demütig neben ihm.

„Wir haben eine Spur gefunden, Meister, nicht mehr lange und wir wissen, wo sie sich aufhält, dann wird sie sich wieder in unserer Gewalt befinden. Euer Plan wird vollkommen werden." sagte Wurmschwanz mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Dies sind erfreuliche Nachrichten, die du mir überbringst. Der Plan... oh ja, er wird perfekt werden. Und niemand wird es wagen sich mir in den Weg zu stellen, dann hat Dumbledore ein für allemal ausgedient." zischte Voldemort und sein hämisches Lachen wurde immer lauter.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf jeden Moment explodieren könnte. „NEIN!", schrie er und erhob sich abrupt.

Er versuchte nach Atem zu ringen, nur langsam beruhigten sich wieder seine Gedanken und er konnte wieder ruhig atmen.

„Was ist los Harry? Hattest du wieder einen Traum?" fragte Ron, der mittlerweile aufgewacht war. Hermine und Raven kamen auch noch ins Zimmer gestürmt.

„Was ist los?" fragten beide sichtlich erschrocken.

Harry setzte sich ans Bettende und fühlte, dass seine Narbe noch leicht pochte. „Es war Voldemort, sie haben eine Spur gefunden und er sagte noch, dass nicht einmal Dumbledore etwas gegen ihn ausrichten könnte." antwortete er leise.

„Wessen Spur?" rief Raven und starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Ich hatte schon mal einen solchen Traum, damals hatte er gesagt, dass er beide brauchen würde, damit sein Plan perfekt werden würde. Er sagte, dass sie nicht tot sei und dass sie sich verstecken würde."

Raven starrte ihn weiterhin entsetzt an, doch Wut übernahm die Oberhand, zornig ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten, die Luft um ihr herum begann zu flimmern und plötzlich war sie von Flammen umgeben. Wie ist das nur möglich? Warum verbrennt sie sich nicht? , dachte Harry fassungslos.

Ron und Hermine wichen ihr ängstlich aus, sie hatten Angst, dass Raven die Kontrolle verlieren würde und dass sie sich und andere verletzen könnte. Doch Harry sah sie weiterhin an, die Erinnerung an den Traum mit den zwei Gestalten, die im Feuer standen, kam ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis. Er wusste jetzt, wer die Gestalten sein sollten, zumindest eine davon.

„Was hast du, Raven?" fragte Ron sie unsicher.

„Weißt du etwas davon?" fragte sie Hermine.

Sie schien nicht zugehört zu haben, denn immer noch starrte sie zu Boden und ihr Körper begann zu zittern.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Raven?" wiederholte Harry eindringlich.

Endlich, so schien es, erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance. Sie schien die Flammen um sich herum bemerkt zu haben, denn diese verschwanden einfach so und hinterließen nicht einmal Rauch, auch ihre Kleidung und sie selbst hatten den Anschein, heil geblieben zu sein, nicht die kleinste Verbrennung konnten sie erkennen.

„Sie werden sie holen, sie haben es herausgefunden... sie ist in Gefahr." murmelte sie geistesabwesend vor sich hin.

Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten fragende Blicke aus. Keiner wusste so recht, was er eigentlich tun sollte. Ratlosigkeit und Verwirrung stand in ihren Gesichtern geschrieben.

„Xeen", flüsterte Raven, drehte sich um und stürmte zur Tür, wo sie einen Moment unschlüssig stehen blieb, doch wandte sie sich den Dreien zu. „Ich werde zurückkommen, zumindest hoffe ich es." sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. Im nächsten Moment war sie schon wieder verschwunden. Laute Schritte hallten jetzt im verlassenen und ruhigen Schloss wieder.

Verzweifelt lief sie Treppen und Gänge entlang. Eigentlich fragte sie sich, warum Filch noch nicht aufgetaucht war, bei dem Krach! Als sie endlich die Tür der Großen Halle passierte, stellte sich ihr eine dunkle Gestalt in den Weg. Blind vor Angst und Sorge war sie geradewegs in Snape reingerannt und beide fielen krachend zu Boden.

„Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich? Was tun Sie hier um diese Zeit?" fragte er in einem höchst wütenden Ton, als er sich vom Boden erhob.

„Ich kann es Ihnen jetzt nicht erklären. Ich muss weg, bitte, es ist wichtig!" stammelte sie, als sie sich aufrappelte.

„Das interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten." entgegnete er zornig und blickte sie mit einem mörderischen Blick an.

Ravens Blick hatte sich plötzlich verändert, kalt und hasserfüllt starrte sie ihn an. „Lassen Sie mich durch, ich muss was erledigen. Und Sie werden mich nicht aufhalten können!" flüsterte sie und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Überrascht starrte er sie an und wandte sich einen Moment ab, doch dieser reichte, damit Raven zum Tor kam und es aufstieß. Eisig war es draußen, es stürmte immer noch unaufhaltsam und der Schnee lag schon kniehoch. Wie soll ich denn so schnell nach Hogsmeade kommen? dachte sie noch. Natürlich, ihr Besen, wie konnte sie das nur vergessen haben? Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und rief: „_Accio_ mein Besen". Nach einigen Sekunden stand er vor ihr. Schnell bestieg sie ihn und kämpfte sich durch den Sturm.

Snape versuchte sie noch aufzuhalten, doch konnte er nichts anderes machen, als ihr hinterher zu schreien. „Diese verdammte Göre, was glaubt die wohl, wer sie eigentlich ist?" murmelte er mit düsterer Stimme und begab sich zu Dumbledores Büro.

Zuerst rennt die mich über den Haufen und dann wagt sie es auch noch mir zu drohen, was eigentlich meine Aufgabe sein sollte, dachte Snape voller Bitterkeit. Das wird ihr noch teuer zu stehen kommen, so einfach kommt sie nicht davon, Spion hin oder her. Ich muss mal ernsthaft mit Dumbledore darüber reden, vielleicht wird er sie ja rausschmeißen, nach allem, was sie getan hat, sie bringt nicht nur sich selbst, sondern die ganze Schule in Gefahr, und mich noch dazu! Sein Umhang wehte wütend hinter ihm her, als er die Treppen hinauf stürzte.

~~~~~

Die drei starrten immer noch verdutzt zu der Tür, wo noch vor einigen Sekunden Raven gestanden hatte.

„Was soll das? Wo geht sie hin?" fragte Ron ganz verdutzt.

„Wir müssen Dumbledore Bescheid sagen, wer weiß was geschehen könnte? !" entgegnete Harry und ging hinaus.

„Wer oder was ist Xeen?" murmelte Hermine vor sich hin als sie ihm folgte.

Endlich standen sie vor dem Wasserspeier. „Erdbeergelee", rief Harry und der Wasserspeier gab ihnen den Weg frei. Ron klopfte an der Tür und öffnete sie.

„Guten Abend, oder besser gesagt guten Morgen alle miteinander." rief Professor Dumbledore etwas amüsiert. Er schien nicht überrascht zu sein, sie alle hier zu sehen. „Was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte er und blickte sie freundlich an.

„Raven ist weg." platzte Harry plötzlich los.

„Weg?" fragte Dumbledore, offensichtlich ein wenig überrumpelt.

„Ich hatte wieder einen Traum von Voldemort. Er hat gesagt, dass er ihre Spur gefunden hätte, und dass sein Plan endlich vollkommen sein würde." entgegnete Harry rasch und sah den Professor unsicher an.

„Raven und ich, wir gingen zusammen zu Harry, als wir ihn schreien hörten. Als er uns erzählte, was geschehen ist, wurde sie furchtbar wütend und stand urplötzlich in Flammen." fuhr Hermine mit besorgter Stimme fort.

„Und als wir fragten, was denn los sei, hat Raven gesagt, dass sie in Gefahr sei, dass Raven sie finden würden. Und sie hat einen Namen, oder zumindest glaube ich, dass es ein Name war, genannt: Xeen." fügte Ron misstrauisch hinzu.

„Dann lief sie weg und sagte uns, dass sie zurückkommen würde." beendete Harry und blickte den Professor fragend an, er hoffte wenigstens ein paar Antworten zu erhalten.

Wieder ertönte ein dumpfes Klopfen an Dumbledores Tür.

„Heute, so scheint es mir, kommen mich wohl alle besuchen." sagte Dumbledore etwas vergnügt, obwohl die Lage ernst war und öffnete die Tür. Im Gang stand Snape und schien äußerst wütend zu sein, als er eintrat. Er schien die drei nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, als er sich vor Dumbledore aufbaute und anfing sich lauthals zu beschweren.

„Die läuft mitten in der Nacht durchs Schloss, rennt mich über den Haufen, bedroht mich und fliegt dann einfach so bei diesem Sturm raus." polterte Snape und funkelten Dumbledore zornig an, doch dieser schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Geduldig hörte er sich Snapes Tirade an, ohne ihm Einhalt zu gebieten.

Ron konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, um nicht laut loszulachen, als Snape erzählte, wie Raven ihn umgerannt hatte. Diesen Gedanken würde er in seinem Kopf verewigen, schade, dass er nicht dabei war, dachte er sich.

Snape blickte Ron einen Moment lang hasserfüllt an, als dieser sein Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, ein Wunder, dass Ron nicht versteinert worden ist, bei dem Blick! Meduse selbst hätte ihn nicht besser ausführen können!

„Was macht ihr denn noch hier, immer wenn es Ärger gibt, seid ihr nicht weit davon entfernt." raunzte er sie an und bewegte sich bedrohlich auf sie zu.

„Na na, Professor Snape, sie haben mir lediglich erzählt, was vorgefallen war. Und außerdem glaube ich zu wissen, wo Raven eigentlich hinwollte." sagte Dumbledore mit matter Stimme und versuchte Snape wieder zur Raison zu bringen.

Die Umherstehenden sahen ihn fragend an, keiner sagte ein Wort, bis Dumbledore ihnen nicht erzählt hatte, was er glaubte zu wissen.

„Sie wird zu Xeen gehen." entgegnete er und sah sich um.

Snape starrte ihn einen Moment ungläubig an. „Und warum?"

„Weil Voldemort ihre Spur ausfindig gemacht hat."

Sprachlos sah ihn Snape an. „Und was jetzt?" kam die Frage.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir tun könnten, wir wissen nicht genau, wo sich Xeen aufhält, es wäre ein zu großes Risiko, wenn ich jemanden losschicken würde, sie zu finden." meinte Dumbledore und wandte sich ab.

„Wer ist Xeen eigentlich?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Auch sie ist ein Elementus. Sie ist das fehlende Stück in Voldemorts Plan. Sie und Raven." antwortete Dumbledore. „Alles, was wir im Moment tun können, ist warten und darauf hoffen, dass Raven schneller als die Todesser ist."

Sprachlos sahen die drei Freunde ihn an und konnten nicht glauben, was er eben gesagt hatte. Also gab es noch andere wie Raven!

„Aber dann wird Voldemort wissen, dass sie ihn verraten hat." entgegnete Harry plötzlich.

„Ich glaube, dass sie keine andere Wahl haben wird, als ihre Deckung auffliegen zu lassen." erwiderte Dumbledore kraftlos.

„Sie werden sie doch nicht von der Schule weisen, Professor?" fragte Hermine unsicher.

„Oh doch, nach allem was sie getan hat!" knurrte Snape voller Genugtuung.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht, Severus. Nur in Hogwarts werden die beiden vorerst sicher sein. Doch muss sie bestraft werden, ein solches Verhalten ist vielleicht mutig, doch auch ziemlich unvorsichtig. Darüber werden Sie entscheidenden können, Severus." sagte Dumbledore und sah Snape einen Augenblick scharf an.

Snape schien enttäuscht zu sein, doch als Dumbledore erwähnte, dass er sich um ihre Strafe kümmern sollte, grinste er schadenfroh. Wenigstens konnte er sich auf etwas freuen.

„Alles, was wir tun können, ist warten und hoffen dass sich alles zum Guten wendet." sagte Dumbledore mit belegter Stimme und setzte sich wieder an seinen Pult.

~~~~~

Bitterkalt war es mal wieder, typisch Schottland, wenn ihr mich fragt, aber was soll's, es hilft mir wohl kaum weiter, wenn ich Selbstgespräche führe, oder? , dachte Raven.

Sie versuchte mit aller Macht, sich auf ihrem Besen zu halten, was schier unmöglich erschien, denn der Wind blähte unaufhörlich weiter. Nach Hogsmeade zu kommen stand wohl ganz außer Frage, stattdessen schwebte sie jetzt über dem Verbotenen Wald.

Ach, was soll's, von hier aus geht es auch, dachte sie und konzentrierte sich. Sekunden später disapparierte sie und apparierte über einem kleinen Dörfchen. Hier regnete es in Strömen, na wenigstens waren keine Muggel zu sehen.

Verflixt, welches Haus war es? Bei diesem Sauwetter konnte man aber auch gar nichts erkennen! Also landete sie und sah sich um. Irgendwie war sie auf der Hauptstraße gelandet, zumindest glaubte sie dies.

Ach ja! , erinnerte sie sich und lief in die nächste Gasse hinein, wo sie vor einem stattlichen Haus stand.

„_Alohomora_", murmelte Raven und die Tür sprang sofort auf und sie trat vorsichtig ein.

„Xeen?" rief sie und sah sich um. Die Lichter waren noch an, also musste sie noch hier sein, außerdem schien hier schon ein kleiner Kampf stattgefunden zu haben, denn überall lagen Stühle und zerbrochene Vasen auf dem Boden.

„Xeen, wo bist du?" rief sie noch einmal, diesmal jedoch verzweifelter.

„Lasst mich los!" schrie jemand von oben herab, das konnte nur sie sein.

„Keine Chance, Kleine! Du kommst jetzt schön brav mit, ob du willst oder nicht!" brüllte jemand zurück und laute Schritte waren zu hören.

Sie sind schon hier, ich bin zu spät, dachte Raven und rannte die Treppen hinauf. Dort stand sie nun, Xeen. Von zwei Todessern in eine Ecke gedrängt, ohne Möglichkeit zu flüchten. Wie ein gehetztes Tier wartete Xeen darauf, dass sich eine Lücke zwischen den beiden bilden würde um weglaufen zu können.

Wilde, schwarze Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht, das von Hass und Angst gekennzeichnet war. Erleichterung und Hoffnung konnte man jedoch in ihren Augen lesen, als sie Raven im Türrahmen erblickte.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe!" schrie Raven wütend und platzte ins Zimmer. Sofort versteinerte sie einen von beiden Todessern, wie ein plumper Sack fiel dieser zu Boden und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den anderen Todesser.

Der Todesser zischte erschrocken als er erkannte, wer sie angegriffen hatte. „Du?!? Verräterin!!! Wie kannst du es wagen!?! Glaub ja nicht, dass du so davonkommst. Der Dunkle Lord wird davon erfahren und dann kann dich keiner mehr retten." röhrte er, ehe er seinen Fluch aussprechen konnte, wurde er von der Ganzkörperklammer erfasst und fiel langsam um.

„Lang nicht gesehen, Raven." meinte Xeen erleichtert und war doch erfreut sie endlich wiederzusehen.

„Tut mir leid, Xeen, aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, mir müssen schleunigst weg, bevor noch mehr von denen auftauchen. Und diesmal wirst du wirklich in Sicherheit sein." drängte Raven, doch war sie jetzt überglücklich, endlich hatte sie ihre Freundin wieder, wie sehr hatte sie sie doch vermisst. Schnell schlossen sich beide in die Arme und stürmten dann nach draußen.

„Wie bist eigentlich hierher gekommen? Ich meine, woher wusstest du, dass ich in Gefahr war?" fragte Xeen mit erleichterter Stimme.

„Ist 'ne lange Geschichte, die ich dir gerne erzählen werde, wenn wir hier verschwunden sind." entgegnete Raven und schnappte nach Xeens Arm. „Halt dich fest!" Xeen nickte und schon waren beide verschwunden, ehe weitere Todesser auftauchen konnten.

Beide tauchten in Hogsmeade wieder auf. Noch immer tobte dieser Schneesturm, mit dem Besen wollte sie es nicht noch einmal versuchen, wer weiß, wo sie diesmal landen würde, dachte sie.

„Wo sind wir hier?" schrie Xeen um das Pfeifen des Windes zu übertönen.

„Das ist Hogsmeade, danach gehen wir nach Hogwarts." antwortete Raven drängend.

Xeen machte große Augen, doch sie fing an leicht zu zittern, es war bitterkalt und sie hatte nicht einmal eine Jacke an, sie hatten keine Zeit dafür gehabt. Kurzerhand entschloss sich Raven, ihren Umhang Xeen anzubieten, schließlich war sie ja schon einigermaßen an dieses Wetter gewöhnt und ein bisschen Kälte würde schon nicht stören.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich in Gefahr war?" fragte Xeen wieder, als sie die Straße entlang liefen.

„Harry hatte davon geträumt."

„DER Harry Potter? Geht er auch in diese Schule?" fragte Xeen ganz erstaunt.

Raven nickte nur, sie war schon bis auf die Knochen durchgenässt und mit nassen Kleidern durch die Gegend zu laufen war doch wirklich kein Zuckerschlecken.

„Ist es noch weit?"

„Nein, wir sind gleich da."

Schweigend erreichten sie die Grenzen Hogwarts und gingen zum Wasserspeier.

„Was machen wir hier? Warum gehen wir nicht durch das Große Tor?"

„Weil wir zuerst zu Dumbledore müssen, ich muss ihm alles erklären"

Schnell sagte sie das Passwort und beide kletterten die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Wieder schien es, als wären mehr als nur eine Person in Dumbledores Büro.

Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht von der Schule verwiesen werde, nach allem, was ich getan habe, dachte sie, ehe sie anklopfte.

Sofort herrschte absolute Ruhe in dem Zimmer.

Zu Ravens Überraschung war es nicht Dumbledore, sondern Snape, der die Tür öffnete.

„Ah, Ms Harper, wie schön Sie mal wiederzusehen und auch noch an einem Stück." sagte Snape in einem leisen, drohendem Ton als er Ravens Gestalt erblickte, triefend vor Nässe stand sie vor der Tür. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was sie hier tun? Und glauben Sie ja nicht, dass sie so einfach davonkommen werden!" schnauzte er sie an.

Xeen, die sich hinter Raven gehalten hatte, drängte sich nach vorn und baute sich vor dem Professor auf. Raven versuchte sie noch aufzuhalten doch es war bereits zu spät.

„Was erlauben Sie sich? ! Wenn sie nicht gekommen wäre, würde ich nicht hier vor ihnen stehen. Ich würde mich wieder in Voldemorts Fängen befinden und sein Plan wäre aufgegangen. Raven hat schon viele Leben gerettet, inklusive meines, und dabei hat sie ihr Leben jedes Mal aufs Spiel gesetzt." knurrte Xeen Snape an.

Einen Augenblick sah er sie bestürzt an, doch änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in puren Zorn und beide funkelten sich verächtlich an.

„Schön langsam, Severus!" mahnte ihn Dumbledore. „Weiß jemand, dass sie sich hier befinden?" fragte er Raven rasch und versuchte die Situation ein wenig zu schlichten.

„Nein, doch weiß Voldemort nun, dass ich ihn verraten habe. Zwei Todesser haben Xeen bedroht und ich habe sie für eine Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt. Es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich hätte nicht einfach losstürmen sollen, ich hätte Sie benachrichtigen sollen." antwortete Raven reuevoll, blickte auf den Boden und wartete auf ihre Bestrafung.

„Ah, das kann jedem mal passieren, doch Sie hätte besser acht geben müssen. Sie sind entschuldigt, obwohl ich Sie nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen kann. Sie werden bestraft und Professor Snape wird sich darum kümmern." entgegnete Dumbledore bestimmt.

Na wunderbar! Schlimmer hätte es nun wirklich nicht kommen können, dachte sie sich. Sei dankbar, dass du überhaupt so gut davongekommen bist, ermahnte sie sich.

„So, Sie sind also Xeen Dark, es ist mir eine Ehre Sie endlich kennen zulernen." fuhr Dumbledore fort.

Xeen stockte der Atem, doch entgegnete sie: „Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits, Professor Dumbledore."

„Da ja noch Ferien sind und Sie irgendwo untergebracht werden müssen, schlage ich vor, dass Sie mit Raven in den Gryffindor-Turm einziehen können. Ich erwarte Sie beide morgen früh in meinem Büro, damit wir alles klären können." wies er sie an.

Xeen und Raven bedankten sich beide und gingen wieder hinaus. Schweigend streiften sie durchs Schloss.

„Glaubst du, dass ich wirklich hier bleiben könnte?" fragte Xeen nach einiger Zeit.

„Ich hoffe es, wir werden morgen sehen." antwortete Raven unsicher. Sie hatte sich noch nicht darüber Gedanken gemacht und sie befürchtete, dass Xeen von hier weg gehen musste. Aber andererseits hatte Dumbledore sie auch hier behalten, als sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und außerdem gab es keinen sichereren Platz. Aufhören! , befahl sie ihren Gedanken. Sie wollte sich im Moment keine Sorgen machen.

Als sie in dem Gemeinschafts-Raum eintraten, wurden sie bereits erwartet. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen zusammen am Kamin und besprachen gerade was mit Raven geschehen war, als sie hörten, dass das Bild zur Seite klappte.

„Raven, da bist du ja endlich! Wir hatten schon befürchtet, dass du nie mehr zurückkommen würdest." sagte Hermine und war wirklich glücklich sie wieder zu sehen.

„Ähm, tut mir leid, dass ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt." antwortete Raven etwas verlegen. „Darf ich euch Xeen vorstellen?" sagte Raven und trat beiseite.

Raven und Xeen waren ungefähr gleichgroß, doch hatte Xeen kurzes, schwarzes Haar und schien doch etwas heitere als Raven zu sein.

„Ich freue mich euch kennen zu lernen." sagte sie und grüßte jeden, als sie bei Harry angelangt war, nahm sie seine Hand und sagte: „Ich danke dir, ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich nicht mehr hier."

„Ist schon okay." entgegnete er etwas verlegen.

Ron war mittlerweile in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen und auch Hermine schien jeden Moment umzufallen.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr ins Bett geht, wir werden schon nachkommen. Den Rest werden wir euch morgen erzählen." fügte Raven noch schnell hinzu.

Die drei schleppten sich mühsam in die Schlafräume.


	9. Der Sprechende Hut

Dark Flames

**Autor:** Raven-Fett

**Dislamer:** Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, damit ich diese Geschichte schreiben konnte. Figuren, die ich selber erfunden habe, gehören natürlich mir, z. B. Raven, Xeen Dark, Jarod Parker, Professor Mitchell usw.

Kapitel 9: Der Sprechende Hut 

„Endlich können wir wieder miteinander reden. Wie geht es dir eigentlich?" fragte Xeen, als sie beide nahe am Kamin saßen.

„Fangen wir doch erst mal mit dir an. Wie ist es dir so ergangen?" entgegnete Raven neugierig. „Immerhin sind ja schon zwei Jahre vergangen seid wir uns wieder gesehen haben".

„War wirklich nicht schlecht, außerdem bin ich auch zur Schule gegangen, so wurde mir nie langweilig. Die Leute waren sehr nett, doch leider waren weit und breit keine Hexen oder Zauberer. Ich liebe dieses Land sehr und weißt du, was das Beste daran ist? Nirgends findest du einen Todesser, anders als hier in Großbritannien. Hier hat jeder einen als Nachbarn." erwiderte Xeen und sah Raven einen Augenblick lang etwas vorwurfsvoll an, doch musste sie unwillkürlich lachen.

„He, sieh mich nicht so! Ich bin genauso wenig schuld daran wie du. Ich versuche ja schließlich, ein paar von denen in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken." warf Raven scherzhaft ein.

„War ja nicht so gemeint, Raven. Und, wie geht es dem guten Jarod?"

„Ich weiß nicht, das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe, war Sommer und als ich hierher gekommen bin, habe ich ihm Briefe geschickt, erst letzte Woche hab ich ihm wieder einen geschickt."

„Ist es dir wenigstens besser ergangen, als ich weg war?" fragte Xeen vorsichtig.

„Besser?! Seit du weg bist, hab ich die Schuld für alles gekriegt. Wenn etwas schiefgegangen ist, hieß es wieder ‚Es ist alles nur wieder deine Schuld', doch jetzt ist der ganze Spuk vorüber, keine Folter mehr, denn jetzt weiß er, dass ich ihn verraten habe." antwortete Raven leise und ballte ihre Fäuste vor Wut.

„Nun sind wir wieder beisammen und ehrlich gesagt hätte ich Lust, ihm eins auszuwischen, das würde dem alten Knacker mal gut tun. Hast du es mittlerweile unter Kontrolle bekommen?" versuchte Xeen sie zu beruhigen, sie hatte keine Lust eine Erklärung abzugeben, wenn der Gemeinschaftsraum in Flammen stand.

„Ja, er hat sein langersehntes Werk vollendet. Hat ja lange genug gedauert! Und du?"

„Hab es selbst geschafft. Ein Wunder, wenn du mich fragst, dass keiner von den Muggeln etwas mitbekommen hat."

Lange erzählten sie sich noch gegenseitig von ihren Erlebnissen, doch redeten sie auch über die Zeit, als sie beide noch gemeinsam Voldemort gedient hatten. Sie redeten die Nacht hindurch bis in den frühen Morgen.

Als Hermine, Harry und Ron am nächsten Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, fanden sie die beiden schlafend vor dem Kamin.

„Glaubst du, dass wir sie wecken sollten?" murmelte Ron, noch völlig verschlafen.

„Ich glaub schon, Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, dass er mit ihnen reden möchte." entgegnete Hermine bestimmt.

„Wie wär's mit dem Kitzel-Zauber?" fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das angebracht wäre." entgegnete Hermine streng.

Doch zu spät, Ron hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gehoben und rief: „Rictusempra!"

„Ron!" zischte Hermine, doch dann brach sie ab und beobachtete die ungewöhnliche Szene.

Der Zauber bahnte sich ungehindert seinen Weg zu Raven. Ein leises Knistern war in der Luft zu hören und urplötzlich war der Zauber verschwunden. Er hatte Raven nicht einmal berührt, doch das konnte unmöglich sein, denn der Spruch hätte sie eigentlich treffen müssen und sie schien noch zu schlafen, also konnte sie kein Schild heraufbeschworen haben, dafür reichte die Zeit nicht.

Einen Augenblick lang war Raven von einem gleißenden Licht umgeben, das wiederum genauso schnell verschwand, wie es aufgetaucht war.

„Was-? Wie-? Warum hat es sie nicht getroffen?" plapperte Ron ganz verdutzt vor sich hin. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Das Feuer absorbiert Zauber." brach eine Stimme das Schweigen.

Raven war inzwischen aufgestanden und blickte trotzdem noch etwas verschlafen in die Runde. „Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?" fragte sie gähnend.

„Wie absorbiert? Wie meinst du das?" drängte Hermine neugierig weiter und starrte Raven einen Augenblick lang an, als ob sie hoffte, das gleißende Licht noch einmal sehen zu können.

„Das Feuer absorbiert die Flüche und verstärkt sich dadurch." antwortete Raven und wandte sich Xeen zu. „Hey Xeen, wach schon auf, du Schlafmütze, wir müssen doch noch zu Dumbledore."

„Ist ja gut!" entgegnete Xeen und streckte sich, um den letzten Rest der Müdigkeit abzuwerfen.

„Kannst du alle Flüche absorbieren?" fragte Harry drängend.

„Normalerweise schon, auch den Todesfluch." antwortete Raven und versuchte vergeblich ihre widerspenstigen Haare zu glätten.

„Praktisch, findet ihr nicht?" fügte Xeen scherzhaft hinzu.

„Weißt du, nicht alle Elementi können Flüche absorbieren, nur die, die das Feuer oder das Wasser beherrschen können es. Die, die Erde und Luft beherrschen, sind nur in der Lage sie abzuwehren." erklärte Raven unbekümmert und schlenderte zum Bad.

„Die Sache ist ja schön und gut, aber es gibt einen Haken. Wirklich starke Zauberer wie Dumbledore oder Voldemort sind sehr wohl dazu fähig, unser Schutzschild zu durchbrechen und uns anzugreifen." bemerkte Xeen mit ernster Miene.

Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten sie sprachlos an, noch nie war ihnen so etwas zu Ohren gekommen. Doch alles schien jetzt einen Sinn zu machen. Warum Voldemort so dringend nach ihnen suchte.

„**_Das_** war also Voldemorts Plan." murmelte Harry ohne nachzudenken.

„So ist es." erwiderte Raven, als sie wieder aus dem Bad zurückkam.

„Wollen wir frühstücken?" fragte Ron noch ganz verwirrt.

„Okay." kam die Antwort und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Großen Halle.

Die Halle schien völlig verlassen, da sich nur noch sehr wenige Schüler in Hogwarts befanden, und man hatte die Häusertische nah an die Wand gestellt, weil es keinen Sinn machte, diese Tische ebenfalls zu benutzen. Stattdessen hatte man einen großen Tisch in der Mitte des Saals aufgestellt, wo die Schüler und die Lehrer gemeinsam saßen.

Einige Schüler warfen Xeen fragende Blicke zu, als sie sich setzte, und spekulierten leise, wer wohl die Neue war.

Dumbledore hatte sie erwartet, er schlug in die Hände, um jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und erhob sich. „Wie ihr alle sehen könnt, ist noch eine neue Schülerin zu uns gestoßen. Leider wird keine offizielle Feier stattfinden, wenn auch sie in ihr Haus gewählt wird."

Erstaunte und misstrauische Blicke ruhten auf Xeen.

„Ihr Name ist Xeen Dark, und ich hoffe, dass ihr sie genauso herzlich empfangt wie alle anderen." fuhr Dumbledore fort und setzte sich wieder hin.

Erst nachdem alle anderen Schüler gegangen waren, erhob sich Dumbledore erneut und ging auf Raven und Xeen zu. „Ich erwarte Sie beide nachher in meinem Büro, es muss noch einiges besprochen werden und es gibt noch allerhand zu klären." wies er sie in einem freundlichen Ton an.

„Ach und Miss Harper, danach kommen Sie in mein Büro, wir müssen Ihre Strafe noch festlegen." zischte Snape äußerst vergnügt, doch sein eisiger Blicke ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Raven nickte kurz und stand auf, je schneller sie es hinter sich brachte, desto eher hatte sie Ruhe vor Snape. Nachdem sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten, blieben sie wieder stehen. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zusammen zum Gryffindor-Turm, nachdem sie noch ‚Bis nachher', gerufen hatten, während Raven und Xeen sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro machten.

„Was hat er damit gemeint, als er sagte, ich müsse in ein Haus gewählt werden?" fragte Xeen sie neugierig.

„Das wirst du schon sehen." gab Raven knapp zurück, doch musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Als sie am Anfang des Schuljahres nach Gryffindor gewählt wurde, wäre sie vorher fast vor Aufregung umgekommen. 

Mal sehen, wohin sie kommt, dachte sich Raven.

Schnell nannte sie beim Wasserspeier das Passwort und beide Mädchen gingen die Treppen hinauf.

„Wieso denn ‚Erdbeergelee'?" fragte Xeen verdutzt.

„Ich glaube, weil er ganz verrückt nach Süßigkeiten ist." antwortete Raven vergnügt und klopfte behutsam an die Tür.

„Kommen Sie herein." rief ihnen Dumbledore von innen zu.

„Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich, bloß keine Scheu." fügte Dumbledore noch freundlich hinzu, nachdem sie eingetreten waren. Beide setzten sich und warteten, dass Dumbledore anfing zu reden.

„So, Miss Dark, auch Sie sind also ein Elementus." begann er, doch es klang eher nach einer Feststellung, als nach einer Frage.

„Ja, genau wie Raven." antwortete Xeen etwas schüchtern.

„Wie weit sind Sie beide jetzt eigentlich mit der Kontrolle Ihrer Kräfte?"

„Beim letzten Treffen konnte ich sie vollkommen beherrschen." antwortete Raven. 

„Ich habe es erst seit kurzem unter Kontrolle. Da ich ja nicht solche _Trainingseinheiten_ hatte wie Raven, dauerte es bei mir etwas länger." antwortete Xeen langsam.

„Mir sind nur sehr wenige Informationen über Elementi untergekommen, die früheren Verfolgungen haben nur deshalb stattgefunden, weil Elementi großes Unheil über das Land brachten. Aus diesem Grunde muss ich wissen, was Sie imstande sind zu tun." erklärte Dumbledore mit ernster Miene.

„Es ist richtig, dass die Elementi in der Vergangenheit viel Unheil angerichtet haben, doch nicht alle von uns sind bösartig. Die Menschen hatten Angst und waren viel zu leichtgläubig, damals wie auch heute noch." antwortete Raven mit belegter Stimme.

„Wie Sie bereits gesagt haben, gibt es nicht viele Informationen über die Alten Tage und die Elementi. Deshalb wissen wir im Moment auch nicht genau, wozu wir wirklich fähig sind." antwortete Xeen.

„Nur als wir unsere Kräfte entwickelten, sind wir uns der Macht bewusst geworden, die in uns steckt. Wir haben bis jetzt herausgefunden, dass wir jegliche Flüche absorbieren können, auch den Avada Kedavra-Fluch. Nur Flüche äußerst starker Zauberer können uns erreichen, dann sind wir machtlos. Einer alten Schriftrolle zufolge, können wir ein riesiges Schutzschild aufbauen und einen schrecklichen Angriff starten, die sogenannte _Flammende Welle. _Sie verbrennt alles, was ihr in den Weg kommt." fuhr Raven mit gedämpfter Stimme fort.

„Dann sind Sie sozusagen unantastbar, fast unverwundbar." stellte Dumbledore nachdenklich fest.

„So könnte man es auch ausdrücken." meinte Xeen bedrückt.

Eine kleine Pause entstand, nachdem Dumbledore sich erhoben hatte und in seinem Schrank wühlte. „Wo ist er denn?" murmelte er gedankenverloren vor sich hin. „Ah! Da ist er ja. Wird allmählich Zeit, dass ich wieder mal aufräume."

Als er sich umdrehte, hielt er einen verfilzten Hut in den Händen, der sich als der Sprechende Hut entpuppte. „Den werden wir brauchen, um zu erfahren, in welches Haus Sie gehören, Miss Dark."

„Heißt das, dass ich hier bleiben kann?"

„Aber natürlich. Hogwarts ist der sicherste Platz weit und breit, außerdem wüsste ich nicht, wohin sie sonst gehen könnten." antwortete er lächelnd.

„Und was mache ich damit?" fragte Xeen etwas verloren.

„Der hier", erklärte er und hielt dabei den Hut ein wenig höher, „wird Ihnen sagen, in welches Haus Sie kommen."

Vorsichtig setzte er ihr den Hut auf den Kopf. Eine seltsame Stille trat ein. Der Hut zappelte wie verrückt auf Xeens Kopf herum, als ob er sich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte, wohin er sie schicken sollte.

Eine merkwürdige, piepsige Stimme ertönte plötzlich in Xeens Ohr. „Schon wieder ein Elementus, was ist in diesem Jahr nur los?"

Das ist also der Sprechende Hut, dachte sie sich. „Also, wo wirst du mich denn hinschicken?" fragte sie etwas zögerlich.

„Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden, doch das darf es eigentlich gar nicht geben! Ich muss mich entscheiden, das ist schließlich meine Aufgabe! Hm... es tut mir leid, ich kann dich nirgends hinschicken, du besitzt einige Eigenschaften der vier Gründer und deshalb könntest du überall hingehören!" beschwerte sich die piepsige Stimme weiter.

Also nahm Xeen den Hut ab und blickte in die fragenden Gesichter der beiden anderen.

„Was hat du die ganze Zeit gemacht?" fragte Raven verwundert.

„Wie die ganze Zeit?" antwortete Xeen verwirrt.

„Du warst bestimmt eine halbe Stunde drunter." meinte Raven.

„Wie- ", versuchte Xeen zu fragen, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie.

„Was hat der Sprechende Hut Ihnen gesagt?" Denn es war schon merkwürdig, dass der Sprechende Hut nichts gesagt hatte, normalerweise würde er ihm seine Entscheidung mitteilen, doch diesmal blieb er stumm.

„Er meinte, dass er nicht wüsste, wohin er mich schicken soll. Ich würde einige Eigenschaften der vier Gründer besitzen, hat er gesagt".

„Sehr merkwürdig, in der Tat. Dies ist das erste Mal in meiner Laufbahn, dass der Hut einen Schüler nicht in ein Haus wählen kann." erklärte er und kramte in seinem Schreibtisch herum, bis er ein altes zerschlissenes Buch in den Händen hielt.

„Hier ist es." murmelte er und blätterte eine Weile darin herum. „Da haben wir es ja, 1452. Der erste Schüler, den der Sprechende Hut nicht zuordnen konnte. Dann sind Sie hiermit der zweite Schüler, auf den dies zutrifft."

„Was geschah mit dem anderen?" fragte Raven neugierig.

„Er wurde leider verstoßen und musste sich eine andere Schule suchen."

„Heißt das, ich muss von hier weg?" warf Xeen erschrocken ein.

„Natürlich nicht, wie schon gesagt, Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort. Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden." entgegnete Dumbledore und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Da ich annehme, dass Sie gerne bei Miss Raven bleiben möchten, werde ich arrangieren, dass auch Sie nach Gryffindor kommen."

„Was mache ich denn, wenn die anderen Schüler wiederkommen? Ich meine, sie werden sicher Fragen stellen, warum ich in kein Haus gehöre." überlegte Xeen besorgt.

„Da Sie nun nicht für Gryffindor auswählt wurden, kann ich Ihnen schlecht eine Uniform mit dem Gryffindor-Siegel geben, aber ich hab da eine Idee... ja eigentlich wäre es in Ordnung, wenn Sie einfach das Schulwappen auf Ihrer Uniform tragen würden." meinte Dumbledore und schob das alte Buch sachte wieder in eine der vielen Schubladen. „Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nein." antwortete Xeen und stand hastig auf.

„Vielen Dank, Professor." sagte Raven und ging zusammen mit Xeen aus dem Büro.

Als Raven Xeens besorgtes Gesicht sah, versuchte sei sie wieder aufzumuntern, normalerweise war es Xeen die sie aufmunterte. Fast nichts konnte sie aus der Ruhe bringen und wenn es doch mal geschah, dann war es besser sich warm anzuziehen, nur einige Male hatte Raven solch einen Ausbruch von Xeen miterlebt und es reichte vollkommen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird schon gehen."

Xeen blieb stehen und scharrte unruhig mit ihren Füßen, bevor sie sich Raven zuwandte: „ Das ist nicht das Problem, was wäre wenn Voldemort heruasgefunden hat und uns hier angreifen wird?"

„Er wird Hogwarts sowieso angreifen, sei es nur um Harry in die Finger zu kriegen, doch vergiss nicht, auch wir sind nicht machtlos, wir können ihn aufhalten", erwiderte Raven und beide sahen sich lange in die Augen und nickten sich kaum merklich zu, ihre Zeit war noch nicht gekommen und sie würden nicht kampflos diese Schule aufgeben.


	10. Die Vorboten des Bösen

Dark Flames

**Autor:** Raven-Fett

**Dislamer:** Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, damit ich diese Geschichte schreiben konnte. Figuren, die ich selber erfunden habe, gehören natürlich mir, z. B. Raven, Xeen Dark, Jarod Parker, Professor Mitchell usw.

Kapitel 10: Die Vorboten des Bösen

„Morgen ist Weihnachten, wird auch Zeit. Ich freu mich schon auf die Geschenke." bemerkte Ron fröhlich.

„Professor Mitchell ist heute abgereist, ich hab ihn gesehen." bemerkte Hermine knapp.

„Wenn wir nur wüssten, wer der neue Professor sein wird." meinte Harry neugierig.

„Jedenfalls werden wir es bald erfahren, schließlich müssen wir einen Neuen nach den Ferien haben, wenn wir noch dieses Jahr die O.W.L.s. bekommen sollen." erwiderte Ron und fing sich einen ungläubigen Blick von Hermine ein. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass Ron jemals einen solchen Satz verlauten würde.

Plötzlich fasste sich Harry an die Stirn und fing an, wie verrückt zu zittern.

„Harry, was hast du?!" fragte Ron bestürzt.

Doch Harry konnte nicht antworten, er lag bereits auf allen Vieren ausgestreckt auf dem Boden und atmete stoßweise.

„Wie können wir dir helfen?" versuchte Hermine zu fragen, doch auch sie erhielt keine Antwort.

Harry lag einfach so auf dem Boden und beobachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen die Geschehnisse die sich vor ihm abspielten.

Wieder befand er sich auf dem Friedhof, wo Cedric ermordet worden war. Voldemort war von seinen Todessern umgeben. Ein hämisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. 

„Endlich, meine treuen Diener, endlich haben wir es nach so langer Zeit geschafft, einen Weg durch die Barriere zu finden." höhnte er und fuhr mit schriller Stimme fort: „Dumbledore wird einsehen müssen, dass nicht einmal seine große Burg einen Dunklen Lord zurückhalten kann. Dann werden wir uns Potter schnappen und vor den Augen aller Anwesenden töten. Sie werden endlich herausfinden, dass Potter in Wirklichkeit keine Chance hat, geschweige denn über die Macht verfügt, mich aufzuhalten. Sondern, dass er nur ein kleiner, jämmerlicher Bengel mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn ist und es nur geschafft hat, mich aus meinem Körper zu jagen, indem seine Mutter für ihn gestorben ist, doch nun hat er keinen mehr, der sich für ihn opfern würde. Niemand wird mich aufhalten können."

Nach einer kleinen Pause fragte einer der Todesser, der am nächsten zu ihm stand: „Wann werden wir Euren großartigen Plan in die Tat umsetzen können?"

Irgendwie kam Harry diese Stimme bekannt vor, aber natürlich, sie gehörte Malfoy, diesem widerlichen Schleimbeutel.

„Etwas musst du dich noch gedulden, mein lieber Malfoy, dann wirst du die Gelegenheit bekommen, dich zu beweisen." antwortete Voldemort höhnend.

Harry fühlte, wie er wieder in seine reale Umgebung zurückkam. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah direkt zu seinen Freunden auf. Raven und Xeen hatten sich währenddessen auch zu ihnen gesellt. Harrys Narbe schmerzte immer noch, doch beschloss er aufzustehen, auch wenn er dabei noch etwas wankte.

„War das wieder eine Vision?" fragte Ron mit etwas Unbehagen.

„Ja", war das einzige, was Harry im Moment antworten konnte.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du sofort zu Dumbledore gehen würdest." sagte Raven bestimmt und sah ihn ernst an.

Er schaute sie nur seltsam an und ging zum Porträtloch, wo er noch einmal stehenblieb und sich umdrehte. „Ich werde es euch danach erzählen, versprochen." sagte er, ehe er durch die Öffnung verschwand.

~~~~~

Eine gespenstische Atmosphäre hüllte die jetzt leeren Gänge ein, als Harry durch sie hindurch streifte. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu seiner Vision und was sie wohl bedeuten könnte, und ehe er sich versah, stand er schon vor dem Wasserspeier. Als er sich der Tür näherte, kamen ihm Stimmen entgegen.

„Voldemort hat irgend etwas vor, ich weiß es, er hat seit einiger Zeit keine Patrouillen mehr losgeschickt." meinte jemand und Harry glaubte, dass es Snapes Stimme war.

„Haben Sie sonst nichts anderes herausgefunden?"

„Leider nicht, er ist nicht gerade redselig und ich habe nicht vor, Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken."

„Ich verstehe und es wäre auch Unrecht, wenn Sie Ihr Leben sinnlos in Gefahr bringen würden." antwortete Dumbledores Stimme verständnisvoll.

Ohne sich dabei im Klaren zu sein, was er gerade tat, hatte Harry an die Tür geklopft. Die Stimmen im Zimmer verstummten sofort. Diesmal war es Dumbledore, der ihm die Tür öffnete, und nicht Snape.

„Ah, Harry, was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte er ihn freundlich.

„Ich hatte wieder eine Vision." antwortete er etwas nervös.

„Setz dich doch bitte."

Nachdem Harry sich gesetzt hatte, knetete er nervös seine Hände und fing an, seinen Traum zu erzählen. „Voldemort sagte, dass er einen Weg durch die Barriere gefunden hat."

Eine kleine Pause entstand. Dumbledore hatte sich währenddessen wieder an sein Pult gesetzt. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und das Alter schien ihn wieder zu übermannen.

„Also hat er es herausgefunden, war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Snape, der bis jetzt schweigsam neben Harry gesessen hatte, versuchte seinen Schock zu verbergen. Doch seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen Blick angenommen.

„Hat er gesagt, wann er angreifen würde?"

„Nein, leider nicht, doch ich vermute, dass es in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft geschehen wird." antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

Wieder entstand eine Pause und Harry wurde immer ungeduldiger. Als er es schließlich nicht mehr aushalten konnte, platzte es förmlich aus ihm heraus: „Was werden Sie jetzt tun?"

„Wir können leider nicht sehr viel unternehmen. Das Einzige, was wir im Moment tun können, ist uns für den Kampf zu wappnen, die Schutzbarriere neu aufzubauen und zu verstärken. Morgen werden die entsprechenden Leute dafür eintreffen." antwortete Dumbledore endlich.

Gerade als Harry fragen wollte, welche Personen denn kommen würden, fuhr Dumbledore fort, diesmal mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Es wird eine Art großes Wiedersehen werden für alle Schüler."

„Wiedersehen?" fragte Harry neugierig und beugte sich etwas vor, etwas „Gutes" hatte die Sache wenigstens.

„Du wirst schon sehen. Doch erst mal möchte ich dir danken, informiere mich bitte, wenn außergewöhnliche Ereignisse stattfinden." versicherte ihm Dumbledore.

„Natürlich, Professor. Danke und auf Wiedersehen." bedankte sich Harry und verließ das Zimmer.

„Es sind ernste Neuigkeiten, doch war dies vorherzusehen." murmelte Dumbledore vor sich hin.

„Lucius hat nichts erwähnt, entweder weiß er genau Bescheid oder Voldemort vertraut ihm genauso wenig wie mir." bemerkte Snape verächtlich.

„Wie ich schon vorhin erwähnt hatte, können wir uns nur vor ihm schützen, wenn wir uns verteidigen, denn auf die Hilfe von Fudge können wir nicht hoffen. Denn solange er nicht verstehen will, dass Voldemort zurück ist, hat es keinen Sinn, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten." erklärte Dumbledore und fuhr mit dumpfer Stimme fort: „Arthur hat zwar viele im Ministerium davon überzeugen können, doch wird dies nicht reichen."

„Ich hätte da eine Idee, Albus, doch ich glaube kaum, dass sie in die Tat umgesetzt werden kann." murmelte Snape zögerlich.

Dumbledore hob neugierig den Kopf und blickte den Zaubertrankmeister fragend an. „Welche Idee?"

„Was ist mit den beiden Elementi? Ich glaube, dass sie uns helfen könnten." meinte Snape schließlich.

„Raven und Xeen? Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, irgendeinen Schüler in die Sache mit rein zu ziehen oder sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen." antwortete Dumbledore bestimmt.

Snape wippte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum und stand schließlich mit einem Ruck auf. „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden." sagte Snape und bewegte sich zur Tür.

„Ich werde über Ihre Idee nachdenken, doch hoffe ich inständig, nicht davon Gebrauch machen zu müssen." rief Dumbledore ihm noch hinterher, als Snape durch die Tür glitt.

Dumbledore saß noch eine ganze Weile an seinem Schreibtisch. Sein Blick verengte sich und kaum hörbar flüsterte er: „Wir werden noch sehen, wer gewinnt."

~~~~~

Raven saß ruhig vor dem Kamin und blickte verloren ins Feuer. Hermine näherte sich ihr langsam, als hätte sie Angst, dass Raven jeden Moment aufspringen könnte und Flammen um sich werfen könnte, denn seit Hermine die Flammen gesehen hatte, packte sie jedes Mal ein Gefühl von Unbehagen, wenn sie sich Raven näherte.

„Ähm, Raven, kann ich dich mal was fragen?" fragte sie und kaute unsicher auf ihrer Lippe herum.

Raven hob erstaunt den Kopf und blickte sie etwas verdutzt an. „Das hast du schon, doch wie lautet deine eigentliche Frage?"

Hermine hatte mit der Gegenfrage nicht gerechnet und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, ehe sie fragte: „ Vorhin schien es, als ob du genau wusstest, was Harry gesehen hatte, stimmt das?"

Raven schien sich die Antwort gut zu überlegen, ehe sie schließlich antwortete: „Ja, ich weiß genau, was Harry gesehen hat."

„Aber wie kannst du das wissen?" erwiderte Hermine überrascht.

Raven wandte sich um und marschierte geradewegs zu den Schlafräumen. „Tut mir leid, es ist noch zu früh." flüsterte sie, doch immer noch laut genug, damit Hermine sie hören konnte.

Erschrocken und zugleich neugierig starrte ihr Hermine nach. Was hatte Raven damit gemeint „noch zu früh"?

Lautlos schritt Raven durchs Zimmer und setzte sich schließlich auf ihr Bett.

Kannst du denn nicht einmal deinen Mund halten, fragte sie sich selbst. Noch ein bisschen mehr und sie hätte es herausgefunden, und dann wäre ich endgültig erledigt gewesen. Das fehlte mir noch, besser wäre es, wenn niemand je davon erfahren würde.

Ich bin nicht die Person, für die mich alle halten, auch wenn ich dem Bösen abgeschworen habe, so bin ich doch in alle Ewigkeit mit ihm verbunden.

Noch eine ganze Weile grübelte sie vor sich hin, bis sie endlich einschlief.

Zu früh für was? dachte sich Hermine.

„Was hat sie damit gemeint?" fragte sie Ron und Xeen. Doch Ron konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken und Xeen antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht, was sie damit gemeint hat." und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

Gerade als Hermine noch etwas fragen wollte, öffnete sich das Porträtloch und Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er schien die anderen gar nicht wahrzunehmen und ließ sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen. Totenstille legte sich über den Raum, doch sogleich wurde sie von Harrys Stimme zerrissen: „Voldemort hat einen Weg gefunden, wie er ungehindert durch das Schutzschild dringen kann, welches das Schloss umgibt. Er wird Hogwarts wahrscheinlich in nächster Zeit angreifen."

Hermine hielt sich erschrocken die Hände vor dem Mund und war unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Ron starrte ihn entgeistert an, und Xeen hatte sich langsam hingesetzt und blickte ins Feuer. Sie war die Erste, die sich traute zu sprechen: „Weiß du wann?"

„Nein, doch es wird nicht mehr lange dauern." antwortete Harry mit dumpfer Stimme.

„Was hat Dumbledore gesagt? Ich meine, was wird er dagegen unternehmen?" fragte ihn Ron matt.

„Eigentlich nichts Besonderes, das Schild wird verstärkt... doch hat er etwas Seltsames gesagt."

„Was?" fragte Hermine rasch.

„Er sagte, dass alte Freunde wiederkommen würden und dass es eine Art Wiedersehen werden würde." erklärte Harry langsam.

„Am Ende kommen Lupin und Schnuffel wieder zurück." warf Ron scherzhaft ein.

Dies schien Harry wieder aufzumuntern. „Das wäre einfach toll." nickte er und ein breites Grinsen erfüllte sein Gesicht.

Xeen blickt etwas verdutzt, als sie den Namen Schnuffel hörte. Was soll das denn sein? fragte sie sich. „Schnuffel?" fragte sie neugierig.

Die Drei blickten sich fragend an, doch sie kamen schnell zu einem Entschluss, es wäre besser, wenn auch Xeen in das Geheimnis eingeweiht werden würde.

„Schnuffel ist in Wirklichkeit Sirius Black, er ist mein Pate." erklärte ihr Harry.

Doch sie nickte nur und lächelte, was die Drei sichtlich verwirrte, sie hatten schon damit gerechnet, dass sie umfallen oder ihnen einfach nicht glauben würde.

Xeen bemerkte die fragenden Blicke und antwortete: „Ich kenne die ganze Geschichte, Sirius Black war zu unrecht verurteilt worden und mußte nach Azkaban. Wie ich das weiß, Wurmschwanz hat lange davon erzählt und auch Voldemort persönlich hat von ihm gesprochen. Das Einzige, was ich über ihn herausgefunden habe, war, dass er ein Animagus ist und dass seine Form ein großer, schwarzer Hund ist, oder?"

Harry starrte sie sprachlos an und konnte nur mit dem Kopf nicken.

„Wie hast du das herausgefunden?" fragte Hermine sie.

„Das war eigentlich purer Zufall, ich war gerade draußen spazieren, als mir ein Hund aufgefallen ist, der alleine durch den Wald streifte und ich versuchte, ihm unauffällig zu folgen. Ich hatte eben gedacht, dass er ein streunender Hund wäre, doch dieser Hund schien außergewöhnlich klug zu sein, denn plötzlich verlor ich ihn aus den Augen. Ich wusste nur, dass er hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden war, so ging ich dem Weg nach, und als ich gerade die Biegung passieren wollte, kam mir ein großer, schwarzhaariger Mann entgegen, den ich sofort als Sirius Black identifizieren konnte, da ich ja genug Fotos von ihm gesehen hatte." eröffnete Xeen.

„Wann war das?" fragte Harry sie neugierig.

„Noch in diesem Jahr, im Juli, um genau zu sein."

„Aber... aber." stammelte Harry erschrocken vor sich hin.

„Wenn ich ihn gesehen habe, dann haben das sicher auch andere?" vervollständigte Xeen seinen Satz und fuhr aufmunternd fort: „Keine Sorge, niemand hat ihn an diesem Tag gesehen, in diesem Ort wohnen nicht gerade viele Leute und von Sirius Black hat man da eh nichts gehört."

Doch schien Xeens Antwort Harrys Befürchtungen nicht verringert zu haben.


	11. Unerwarteter Besuch

Dark Flames

**Autor:** Raven-Fett

**Dislamer:** Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, damit ich diese Geschichte schreiben konnte. Figuren, die ich selber erfunden habe, gehören natürlich mir, z. B. Raven, Xeen Dark, Jarod Parker, Professor Mitchell usw.

Kapitel 11: Unerwarteter Besuch 

Eher schweigsam gingen sie zusammen in die Große Halle. Die vier setzten sich an den Tisch und warteten auf die restlichen Schüler. Dumbledore war in ein Gespräch mit McGonagall vertieft, aber als sie eintraten, begrüßte er sie und leichte Verwunderung huschte über sein Gesicht und wandte sich dann wieder McGonagall zu.

Xeen hatte vergeblich versucht, Raven zum Essen zu überreden. Doch Raven weigerte sich und sagte einfach, dass sie keinen Hunger hätte.

"Sie führt doch bestimmt wieder mal was im Schilde.", murmelte Xeen vor sich hin.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie keiner gehört, denn die anderen waren damit beschäftigt die Halle zu bewundern, sie schien jedes Jahr an Prächtigkeit zuzunehmen.

Plötzlich erhob sich Dumbledore und es herrschte schlagartig Stille.

"Erst mal wünsche ich euch fröhliche Weihnachten. Doch bevor wir mit den Festlichkeiten beginnen, möchte ich euch noch ein paar sehr hochgeschätzte Kollegen von mir vorstellen. Ihr werdet einige wiedererkennen." meinte er höflich und fügte dann noch hinzu: "Doch ich möchte euch vorerst noch bitten ruhig zu bleiben."

Die Schüler sahen eher etwas verwirrt als verwundert aus, doch die Professoren schienen zumindest informiert worden zu sein.

Gerade in diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen der großen Halle und hinein traten sechs Gestalten. Erst als sie sich dem Tisch näherten, konnten sie erkannt werden.

Harry konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Vor Erstaunen blieb ihm der Mund offen und es benötigte den kräftigen Stoss von Ron, um ihn wieder in die Realität zurückzubringen.

Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Professor Lupin zwinkerte ihnen kaum merklich zu. Er schien immer noch diesen schäbigen, alten Zaubererumhang zu tragen und neben ihm ging Sirius (natürlich als Animagus), der Harry eine ganze Weile lang ansah bevor er sich wieder zu Remus gesellte.

„Bitte begrüßt mit mir Mrs Arabella Figg, Mr Mundungus Fletcher, Mr Arthur Weasley und Professor Lupin. Sie sind alle zu uns gestoßen, damit sie uns helfen können, mit einigen Problemen fertig zu werden." erklärte Dumbledore und setzte sich wieder hin.

Mrs Figg schien kein bisschen gealtert zu sein. Es war doch etwas ungewohnt für Harry, sie in einem Zaubererumhang zu sehen, doch dieser passte ihr besser als ihre üblichen Mugglekleider.

Mr Weasley hatte wohl seit geraumer Zeit kein Auge mehr zugetan, er war ziemlich bleich und sein Umhang hing schlaff an seinem Körper herab.

Der Einzige, der unbekannt war, zumindest für Harry, war dieser Mundungus Fletcher. Er hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar, war von mittlerer Statur und schien Anfang vierzig zu sein. Jedoch das, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregte, war Fletchers Anhänger. Es war ein großer, blauer Stein, der jedoch seine Farbe zu wechseln schien, sobald er an verschiedenen Schülern vorbeiging.

Alle klatschten Beifall, bis sich die Gäste setzten.

Harry beobachtete immer noch Fletcher, er schien ihm irgendwie vertraut vorzukommen. Dieser hatte Harrys Blick bemerkt, denn er nickte ihm kurz zu, ehe er sich auf ein Gespräch mit Lupin einließ.

„Er kommt mir so bekannt vor.", murmelte Harry leise vor sich hin.

„Erinnerst du dich noch? Im zweiten Jahr, als du zu uns kamst? Da hat Vater doch von einem Einsatz bei Fletcher erzählt.", bemerkte Ron drängend.

„Ah, der, der deinem Vater einen Zauberbann auf den Hals jagen wollte?", fragte Harry, doch es war eher eine Feststellung.

„Dieser Anhänger erscheint mir etwas seltsam.", flüsterte ihm Ron zu.

„Ja, hast du bemerkt, wie er seine Farbe wechselte, besonders, als er an den Slytherins vorbeiging?", stimmte ihm Harry zu.

„Wir wissen doch alle, dass Slytherins nicht gerade vertrauenswürdige Personen sind.", bemerkte Ron beiläufig.

„Ich glaube, dass das ein _Veritas-Stein_ ist.", stellte Hermine neugierig fest.

„Das glaub ich auch, obwohl die sehr schwer zu finden und zu gebrauchen sind.", warf Xeen ein.

Harry und Ron blickten sofort auf, dieser Stein schien ihr Interesse geweckt zu haben.

„Aber wenn man mal einen erhält, ist man sehr gut geschützt. Er zeigt nämlich an, ob man einer Person vertrauen kann oder nicht.", fuhr Hermine fort.

„Glaubst du, dass er ein Auror ist?" fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Es könnte sein, denn es sind meistens Auroren, die solche Steine tragen.", erwiderte Xeen.

„Würde mich jedenfalls nicht wundern, wenn Fletcher einer ist.", meinte Hermine knapp. „Was macht dein Vater überhaupt hier?" fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Weiß nicht, Vater hat mir nichts davon erzählt." erklärte Ron mit ernster Miene.

~~~~~

Mal wieder fast alles verraten, war wieder ganz knapp. Wenn du nicht endlich lernst deine Klappe zu halten, werden sie es schon irgendwie herausfinden. Und dann ist alles vorbei. Dann wird dir keiner mehr glauben, nicht mal mehr Dumbledore.

Harry und Hermine haben schon Verdacht geschöpft, und ich glaube auch Dumbledore. Eigentlich hatte ich mir gewünscht, es niemanden zu sagen, es bringt nur Verderben.

Etwas anderes nagte noch an Ravens Gedanken, warum hatte Voldemort bis jetzt noch nicht angegriffen? Was hielt ihn davon ab?

All die kleinen Anschläge, die er bisher verübt hatte, wurden vom Ministerium nur als „Normale Verbrechen" klassiert. Fudge konnte und wollte Dumbledores und Harrys Warnung einfach nicht ernst nehmen. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass Voldemort wieder auferstanden war, dass der Alptraum wieder beginnen würde.

Da die Todesser auch nie das Dunkle Mal an den Tatorten hinterließen, hatte Dumbledore auch keine echten Beweise, die er vorführen konnte.

Nichtsdestotrotz, auch wenn man die Morde als „gewöhnliche" klassierte, wurden sie dennoch mit der selben Art und Weise ausgeführt.

Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste Raven, was mit den Opfern geschah. Sie wurden in ihrem eigenen Haus überwältigt und wurden solange unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch gehalten, bis sie ihren eigenen Tod laut ausschrieen, da der Schmerz sie in den Wahnsinn trieb. Erst nachdem die Todesser ihren Spaß gehabt hatten, töteten sie ihre Geiseln. Es war entsetzlich gewesen, die Schreie zu hören, die nach Erleichterung verlangten.

Nur wenn Raven es zuließ, dass die Erinnerungen sie einholten, wünschte auch sie sich manchmal, dass sie mit ihren Eltern gestorben wäre, anstatt all die Qualen miterleben zu müssen.

Doch das Schlimmste daran war nicht, dass die Gefangenen zu Tode gequält wurden und man ihnen einfach ihr Leben stahl, nein, das Grausamste war, wenn die Zielperson eine Familie hatte. Die Kinder mussten miterleben, was ihren Eltern angetan wurde, sie wurden erstarrt und hatten deshalb keine Möglichkeit, einfach wegzusehen und nicht hinzuhören.

Seit Raven bei einem dieser Einsätze gezwungen worden war mitzugehen und hatte zusehen müssen, wie den Kindern ihr Leben genommen wurde, hatte sie Angst einzuschlafen. Wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, konnte sie ganz genau wieder die Gesichter der Kleinen vor sich erkennen. Sie starrten Raven voller Panik und Todesangst an, sie hielten still, sie liefen nicht weg, sie wussten, dass sie sterben mussten.

Tränen rannen ihr plötzlich übers Gesicht, sie hatte versucht, die Erinnerung zu vergessen, nicht mehr daran zu denken, doch der Schmerz war zu groß um ihn noch länger zurückzuhalten. Das war von ein paar Monaten, vor ihrer Einschreibung in Hogwarts geschehen. Es war der Hauptgrund gewesen, warum sie sich so spät entschlossen hatte, ihr Spionen Dasein aufzugeben.

Was für ein Glück, dachte sie spöttisch, dass niemand hier ist, um mich zu bestrafen.

„Du hast kein Recht, deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, es existieren keine Gefühle wie Trauer oder Freude, nur Macht. Alles im Leben dreht sich um Macht, vergiss das niemals.", hatte Voldemort ihr damals leise ins Ohr gezischelt und natürlich die Bestrafung nicht vergessen.

Einen Monat lang in einer Zelle hausen, ohne jegliches Licht oder Kontakt. Als man sie da wieder rausholte, war sie schon fast ein Wrack. Sie kniff die Augen vor dem plötzlich blendenden Licht zu und hielt sich die Ohren zu, schrille Stimmen um sie herum. die sie noch konfuser machten. Und als wäre das nicht genug gewesen, quälte man sie wieder, bis sie ihr Bewusstsein verlor und sie dann Stunden später in einem verlassenen Waldstück wieder aufwachte.

Schon allein beim Gedanken daran schauderte ihr. Es war kein guter Augenblick, sich gerade jetzt wieder mit der Vergangenheit zu beschäftigen, wo doch Voldemort jeden Moment angreifen konnte. Sie würde ihm hilflos ausgeliefert sein, wenn sie nur noch an die Vergangenheit dachte, da half es ihr auch nicht, dass sie ein Elementus war.

~~~~~

Während des Festes hatten die vier Freunde nicht mehr viel geredet. Und wollten es so schnell wie möglich auch wieder verlassen.

Als sie vom Tisch weggingen, blickte Fletcher sie scharf an und verfolgte sie mit den Augen, bis sie aus der Halle verschwunden waren.

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Doch als sie die letzte Treppe erreichten, die sie von der Fetten Dame trennte, fing Harry an furchtbar zu zittern und fiel nach hinten. Zum Glück war Ron hinter ihm gegangen und konnte ihn so auffangen. Harry fiel auf die Knie und verbarg seine Narbe hinter seinen Händen. Er knirschte vor Schmerzen mit den Zähnen und sein Atem kam in raschen Zügen.

Da war er wieder. Voldemort. Er stand vor einem riesigen, weißen Gebäude und seine Todesser scharrten sich um ihn. Das muss das Ministerium sein, dachte er sich.

Harry konnte Schreie im Gebäude hören, die Leute waren wohl auf die Todesser aufmerksam geworden und versuchten, so schnell wie möglich zu fliehen, Harry konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Doch etwas schien nicht zu stimmen, es schienen drinnen noch jede Menge Personen herum zu laufen, warum disapparierten sie nicht einfach oder nahmen Floh-Pulver? Seine Frage wurde sogleich beantwortet.

„Wir haben sie vom Flohnetzwerk getrennt und die Anti-Disapparier-Felder stehen. Sie können uns nicht entkommen, Meister.", rief einer der Todesser.

_Oh nein, sie sitzen in der Falle, jemand muss doch etwas unternehmen, sie können doch keinen Massenmord begehen, dacht Harry bestürzt._

„Tötet jeden, nehmt keine Gefangenen. Die Welt wird nun erfahren, dass ich wieder zurück bin und meine Herrschaft zurückfordere. Der Minister gehört mir allein.", zischte Voldemort seiner Gefolgschaft zu.

_Ein Raunen lief durch die Reihen und sie begannen, in das Gebäude zu stürmen. Schon konnte man einzelne, schreckerfüllte Schreie vernehmen._

„Harry! Komm zu dir!" befahl eine Stimme und holte ihn somit aus dem Trance-Zustand heraus.

Benommen versuchte aufzustehen und einige Worte zu sagen und krallte seine Finger um Rons Arm. Ron versuchte ihn wieder auf die Beine zu heben, was ihm dann nach einigen Fehlschlägen gelang.

„Was war es, Harry?" fragte Ron besorgt.

„Wir müssen zu Dumbledore.", konnte Harry gerade noch herauswürgen, ehe er wieder zurück zur Großen Halle rannte, seine Freunde folgten ihm dicht auf.

Das Tor sprang auf, als Harry durch die Halle rannte und sich nach Luft schnappend an den Tisch lehnte. Die Schüler beäugten ihn ängstlich und die Lehrer blickten ihn verwundert an.

„Voldemort hat das Ministerium angegriffen, er will den Minister töten.", rief Harry durch die Halle und das Echo erschallte noch eine Weile. Plötzliche Stille legte sich auf die Halle, doch die panischen Schreie der Schüler beendeten sie und es bedurfte Dumbledores barschem Ruf, um sie wieder zur Raison zu bringen. „Geht bitte sofort in eure Gemeinschaftsräume, die Hauslehrer werden euch alles erklären.", befahl er ihnen, ehe er sich Harry zuwandte. „Wann?" war die einzige Frage, die er stellte.

„Gerade eben, als wir in den Turm wollten.", antwortete Harry schnell.

„Hauslehrer, geht zu euren Häusern, der Rest kommt mit mir.", sagte er kurz angebunden.

„Aber sie haben Barrieren aufgestellt, man kann mit Floh-Pulver nicht fliehen und es sind Anti-Disapparier-Felder errichtet worden.", warf Harry rasch ein.

„Keine Sorge, Harry, wir werden es schon schaffen. Du bleibst hier und ich meine es auch so.", gemahnte ihn Dumbledore.

Harry nickte nur und sah wortlos zu, wie die Lehrer aus der Halle liefen und vor der Schule disapparierten.

„Mr Potter, Sie haben Professor Dumbledore gehört. Zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm.", verlangte McGonagall und wollte keine Widerrede hören.

Schweigend gingen sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Stille ihr jähes Ende fand.

„Im Ministerium?" rief Ron ungläubig.

Harry nickte nur.

„Ich muss euch jetzt alleine lassen, machen Sie keinen Blödsinn!" befahl McGonagall scharf und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Unbemerkt schlich sich etwas Großes, Pelziges und Schwarzes heran.

„Sirius!" rief Harry und rannte auf ihn zu.

Sirius hatte sich gerade rechtzeitig zurückverwandelt, um Harry in seine Arme zu schließen. „Hi", flüsterte er. Er schien Xeens Gegenwart gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, doch jetzt sah er sie, sie stand hinter Ron und Hermine, als wolle sie sich dort verstecken.

Harry schien Sirius's Blick gefolgt zu sein und löste sich sofort aus der Umarmung. „Keine Sorge, Sirius, das ist Xeen. Sie weiß schon über dich Bescheid.", eröffnete er ihm.

Sirius nahm sie noch einmal scharf ins Auge, ehe er sich entschloss, sie nicht als Feind anzusehen. Er wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Was hast du gesehen?"

Harry trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bis er sich entschloss, seine Vision zu erzählen.

„Voldemort stand mit seinem Gefolge vor dem Ministerium und befahl, keine Gefangenen zu nehmen, dass sie alle getötet werden müssen. Das Letzte, was ich noch hörte, waren die Schreie.", erzählte Harry und starrte zu Boden, doch sofort richtete er seinen Blick auf Ron, der sichtbar erbleicht war.

„Percy kann doch nichts geschehen, oder? Ich meine... ich meine..." stammelte er verloren vor sich hin. Hermine, die gerade neben ihm stand, nahm ihn in den Arm und versuchte ihn zu trösten. „Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass er jetzt in einem Büro arbeitet, wo nur Auroren sind, oder? Dann kann ihm nichts passieren.", versuchte ihn Hermine aufzumuntern. Das schien Ron noch nicht ganz überzeugt zu haben, doch nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich wieder soweit gefasst, dass er wieder reden konnte. „Sag mal Sirius, wo hast du dich überhaupt die ganze Zeit herumgetrieben?".

„Mal hier, mal da, aber meistens hab ich bei Remus gewohnt.", antwortete ihm Sirius und sah das sorgenvolle Gesicht von Harry. „Keine Sorge, Harry, ich hab mein Leben nicht riskiert, ich musste nur einige Leute ausfindig machen."

Harry schien erleichtert und lächelte.

Dann ging Sirius zu Xeen und blieb vor ihr stehen. „Es tut mir leid, hab keine Manieren mehr. Mein Name ist Sirius Black, auch wenn Sie ihn schon kennen.", stellte er sich vor.

„Und wie ich Ihren Namen kenne. Ich bin Xeen Dark.", gab sie zurück und fügte amüsiert hinzu: „Außerdem ist das schon ein Wiedersehen."

Sirius schaute sie verdutzt an und wollte schon fragen, doch Xeen kam ihm zuvor. „Es war noch in diesem Jahr, im Juli."

Sirius dachte nach und erinnerte sich wieder. „Ah ja, das war sehr unvorsichtig von mir.", sagte er zu sich selbst.

„Ich geh mal Raven suchen, nicht, dass sie mal wieder in ihrem Pessimismus versinkt.", meinte Xeen scherzhaft und ging zum Schlafsaal.

„Wer ist Raven?" fragte Sirius.

„Das wirst du noch sehen.", bemerkte Harry.

Xeen ging lautlos im Zimmer umher und versuchte, Raven ausfindig zu machen. Sofort fiel Xeen ihr Bett auf, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und kein einziger Ton war zu hören.

Vorsichtig schob sie den Vorhang ein wenig zu Seite und hielt sofort inne.

Raven schien zu schlafen. Doch was Xeen am meisten wunderte, waren die Tränen, die über ihr Gesicht liefen. In all den Jahren, in denen sie Raven kannte, hatte Xeen sie nie weinen sehen, auch nicht, als sie von Voldemort persönlich bestraft wurde.

Ihre Erinnerungen schienen sie eingeholt zu haben, also zog sie den Vorhang wieder zu und schlich wieder aus dem Zimmer und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich.

„Wo ist Raven?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Sie schläft.", antwortete Xeen und ließ sich in einem Sessel fallen.

„Was ist mit ihr?" bohrte er weiter.

„Die Erinnerung hat sie eingeholt.", erwiderte sie knapp und blickte nachdenklich ins Feuer.

Die anderen sahen sie fragend an, doch Harry schien verstanden zu haben und auch schienen es Ron und Hermine, denn sie machten plötzlich traurige Gesichter.

Nur Sirius war noch auf dem Schlauch, wie konnte er es auch wissen. Harry hatte ihm nie erzählt, dass er neue Freunde kennengelernt hatte.

„Sollten wir es ihm erzählen?" fragte Harry Xeen vorsichtig.

Sie nickte und fügte noch hinzu: „Er wird es so oder so erfahren."

Sirius nahm Platz und wartete, dass man ihm alles erzählte. Während sie ihm erzählten, dass Xeen und Raven Todesser waren, wechselten seine Gesichtszüge zwischen Fassungslosigkeit, Wut und Verständnis. Schließlich war die Geschichte zu Ende erzählt worden und Stille legte sich über den Raum.

„Ich verstehe und es ist ein Grund mehr, Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen.", sagte Sirius plötzlich und sie waren seiner Meinung.

Es waren nun einige Minuten vergangen und Harry fragte sich, wann Dumbledore und die anderen zurückkommen würden oder ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben waren. E versuchte sich einzureden, dass niemand Dumbledore etwas anhaben könnte, dass ihnen schon nichts geschehen sei, als plötzlich Geschrei im Schloss zu vernehmen war. Er blickte Sirius fragend an, doch dieser wusste auch nicht, was los war, also beschloss Harry einfach nachzusehen.

Dumbledores Stimme war durch das ganze Schloss zu hören. „Bringt die Verletzten in den Krankenflügel.", befahl er.

Harry und die anderen liefen die Treppe hinab und sahen, was der ganze Aufruhr bedeutete. Verletzte Personen lagen im Flur herum, während andere zum Flügel gebracht wurden. Es war kein angenehmer Anblick, doch Harry ließ sich nicht vom Anblick erschrecken und half einem jungen Mann auf die Beine und führte im zum Krankenflügel. Auch die anderen halfen so gut sie konnten.

Erst als die meisten versorgt waren, denn man musste Medi-Zauberer herbeirufen, die arme Madame Pomfrey konnte nicht alleine über fünfzig Patienten behandeln, trafen sich die vier Freunde und Sirius mitten im Chaos ( Sirius hatte sich vorher wieder verwandelt).

Mr Weasley kam auf sie zu, sein ernster Blick sagte aus, dass nicht alles gut verlaufen war.

Ron konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und lief auf seinen Vater zu und umarmte ihn, er hatte gedacht, ihn nie wieder sehen zu können. Als er sich aus der Umarmung löste, fragte er vorsichtig: „Was ist mit Percy?"

Mr Weasley lächelte ihn kurz an und antwortete dann: „Es geht ihm gut, ein Glück, dass er in einem Büro voller Auroren gearbeitet hat, er ist nur leicht verletzt worden. Als das Gebäude an verschiedenen Stellen zusammenbrach, kriegte er einen Stein an den Kopf, aber nichts ernsthaftes."

Ron atmete erleichtert auf. Doch Harry drängte weiter: „Und der Minister?"

Mr Weasley sah zu Boden und antwortete kraftlos: „Voldemort hat ihn getötet, bevor wir ihn aufhalten konnten. Er ist uns entwischt, so wie ein Großteil seiner Todesser, doch wir konnten einige dieser Verbrecher in Gewahrsam nehmen."

„Ah, hier sind Sie, Arthur. Bitte kommen Sie mit, wir müssen noch das Schutzschild verstärken, wenigstens um uns etwas Zeit zu verschaffen.", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen.

„Gute Arbeit", bedankte sich Dumbledore bei Hermine, Ron, Harry und Xeen, und rauschte wieder davon.

„Bis nachher dann.", rief Mr Weasley zurück und folgte Dumbledore dicht auf.

Die Freunde sahen sich um, überall lagen Verletzte, schrieen vor Schmerzen, andere schliefen bereits.

Die Bilanz war, dass etwa ein Dutzend Personen heute gestorben waren, einschließlich des Ministers. Das Gebäude war vollkommen eingestürzt und nur Asche blieb zurück. Die, die Glück hatten, lagen hier, die meisten waren in einer Art Schockzustand. Viele waren nur leicht verletzt, so wie Percy, nur wenige waren ernsthaft verletzt worden.

„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und auch Hogwarts wird angegriffen werden.", murmelte Harry leise, doch seine Freunde verstanden ihn dennoch.

Harry blickte sich verstohlen um und er fühlte sich schuldig für all die Leben, die heute zerstört worden waren, Voldemort wollte nur ihn und ging dabei auch über Leichen, doch las er wieder aufblickte, konnte er erkennen, dass auch Xeen sich schuldig fühlte, denn auch sie wurden von ihm gesucht.

Sirius, der neben ihm stand winselte und versuchte Harry von seinen Schuldgefühlen zu begreifen, es war nicht seine Schuld, obwohl Sirius genau wusste, dass Harry sich wieder alleine für alles verantwortlich machte.

Ron und Hermine, schienen Sirius Gedanken erraten zuhaben, denn sie wandten sich Harry zu sahen ihn lange an, ehe sie etwas sagten. „Es ist nicht dein Fehler, hör auf dir Schuldgefühle einzureden! Du kannst nicht dafür dass Voldemort so krankhaft ist, er würde trotzdem weiter morden!".

Harry konnte nicht anders und lächelte, was hatte er doch für ein Glück solche Freunde zu haben, wo wäre er nur ohne sie gelandet und sie hatten auch Recht, es war nicht gut all die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen, doch Harry konnte nicht anders.


	12. 12 Die Erben von Slytherin

Dark Flames

**Autor:** Raven-Fett

**Dislamer:** Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, damit ich diese Geschichte schreiben konnte. Figuren, die ich selber erfunden habe, gehören natürlich mir, z. B. Raven, Xeen Dark, Jarod Parker, Professor Mitchell usw.

Kapitel 12: Die Erben von Slytherin 

Es war schon spät geworden, als sich Harry und seine Freunde endlich eine wohlverdiente Pause nahmen. Den ganzen Tag halfen sie den Medi-Zauberern mit den Leichtverletzten. Es half schon, wenn man mit ihnen redete und sie beruhigte. Die meisten hatten gar nicht begriffen, was eigentlich vorgefallen war, und als sie die Wahrheit herausfanden, brachen sie meistens weinend zusammen und konnten ihr Glück gar nicht fassen, dass sie noch am Leben waren. Harry hatte keine Visionen mehr und wusste daher nicht, wann Voldemort angreifen würde.

Dumbledore und die restlichen Professoren waren noch immer nicht zurückgekommen und Harry vermutete, dass sie wohl einige Schwierigkeiten mit dem Schild hatten. Ron hatte sich wieder vollkommen beruhigt, nachdem er Percy besuchen konnte und feststellen konnte, dass ihm nichts Schlimmes geschehen war.

Raven hatte sich den ganzen Tag nicht blicken lassen und Harry fing an, sich Sorgen zu machen, sie sollte nicht allein bleiben. Auch Xeen schien unruhiger zu werden. Außerdem schien es, als wäre es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, Voldemort konnte jeden Moment angreifen und sie waren noch nicht ausreichend gewappnet.

Harry schien es, als wäre der Angriff auf dem Ministerium nur eine Art Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen. Voldemort hätte viel mehr Schaden anrichten können, auch wenn er das Gleichgewicht der Zauberwelt durcheinander gebracht hatte, war es doch recht seltsam, dass er sich nicht schon vorher hatte blicken lassen und bis zum letzten Moment gewartet hatte, um seinen Plan durchzuführen.

Mit dem Fehlen des Zauberministers hatte sich eine Welle der Ratlosigkeit breitgemacht. Wer würde als Nachfolger ernannt werden? Welchen Schritt würde man als Erstes gegen Voldemort unternehmen?

So wurde Mr Weasley kurzfristig zum Minister ernannt, nicht nur, weil er seine Ruhe in einer solchen Situation bewahrt hatte, sondern weil viele seiner Kollegen ihn sehr schätzten und ihm vertrauten.

Die vier Freunde saßen verlassen vor dem Krankenflügel auf dem Boden und versuchten, das Beste aus der derzeitigen Lage zu machen.

„Ob sie wohl Probleme mit dem Schild haben?" fragte Hermine erschöpft. Sie wunderte sich insgeheim, warum Professor Dumbledore so lange brauchte um das Schild zu verstärken, eigentlich musste das schneller gehen, dachte sie.

„Ich glaube schon, das dauert normalerweise nicht so lange.", erwiderte Xeen und bestätigte damit Hermines Gedanken. Ab und zu sah sie Treppen hinauf um herauszufinden, ob Raven sich umentschlossen hatte und herunterkommen würde. Doch ihre Hoffnung wurde immer geringer, und als endlich Schritte zu hören waren, war es nur einer der Auroren oder ein anderer Schüler.

Vielleicht sollte ich sie suchen gehen, dachte Xeen sich und wollte schon gehen, als Türen plötzlich aufsprangen und Dumbledore und die anderen wiederkamen. Alle schienen erschöpft und ausgelaugt zu sein, doch Dumbledore hielt seine festen Schritte bei und ging in den Krankenflügel, um den Opfern die Situation zu schildern. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Xeen folgten ihm und blieben im Türrahmen stehen.

Dumbledore ging in die Mitte des Raumes, wo er sich lange umblickte und geduldig wartete, bis ihm jedermann seine Aufmerksamkeit zugewandt hatte, damit er endlich sprechen konnte. „Ich bin nicht hier, um euch zu sagen, dass alles vorbei ist, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen wird, im Gegenteil, der Krieg hat erst begonnen." Erschrocken sahen ihn die Verletzten und die anderen Zauberer an. Natürlich hatten sie sich schon darüber Gedanken gemacht, dass Voldemort noch nicht mit dem Angreifen fertig war und bald weiter fortfahren würde, doch dass diese Nachricht ausgerechnet von Dumbledore kam, damit hatten sie nicht erwartet. Wenn er schon keinen Ausweg mehr sah, dann würde die Hoffnung bald schwinden. Doch Dumbledore war noch lange nicht fertig und ermahnte die anderen zur Ruhe. „Ich verstehe sehr wohl, dass ihr keinen Ausweg mehr seht, doch dies ist falsch, solange es ein Fünkchen Hoffnung gibt, lohnt es sich dafür zu kämpfen. Wir haben das Schutzschild zwar verstärkt, doch wird es Voldemort nicht ewig aufhalten können. Darum haltet euch bereit, denn er kann jeden Augenblick angreifen. Wenn wir es nicht schaffen ihn aufzuhalten, dann niemand".

Eine unheimliche Stille breitete sich über dem Flügel aus. Einige wollten der Tatsache einfach nicht ins Auge blicken und andere hielten ihren Blick fest auf Dumbledore gerichtet und sagten damit nur eins: „Wir werden nicht kampflos untergehen."

Harry war überwältigt von Dumbledores Größe, er konnte sie alle ermutigen nicht aufzugeben, obwohl das Ende näher kam und die Schlacht vergebens schien. Wenn Dumbledore nicht aufgibt, dann werde ich es erst recht nicht, dachte Harry sich. Dumbledore nickten ihnen allen kurz zu und ging dann wieder. Als er den Türrahmen passierte, winkte er Harry zu sich, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und beugte sich zu ihm herab. „Harry, was auch immer heute geschehen wird, ich möchte, dass du in Sicherheit bleibst. Du sollst dich nicht unweigerlich in Gefahr begeben, hast du verstanden?" mahnte ihn Dumbledore bestimmt und wandte sich dann Harrys Freunden zu, „Ihr sollt alle auf euch aufpassen, dies ist nicht die Zeit für Heldentaten!" Ehe er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und auf die Große Halle zusteuerte, schenkte er Harry und seinen Freunden noch ein Lächeln.

Sie sahen sich lange an und nickten aneinander zu, ehe sie endlich zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückkehrten.

Doch plötzlich blieb Harry stehen und drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Wenn Voldemort einen Weg durch das Schild gefunden hat, dann kann er auch in Hogwarts apparieren? ... ... Hab ich recht?"

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht, aber du hast recht. Sie... Sie könnten jeden Moment hier auftauchen.", stammelte Hermine und blickte sich rasch um, als ob sie einen Todesser hinter sich erwartet hätte. Auch die anderen schienen nicht gerade glücklich über die Erkenntnis zu sein und wurden langsam unruhig.

„Wir sollten vielleicht wieder zurück.", schlug Ron vor.

Die anderen stimmten ihm zu und sie gingen gemeinsam zur Großen Halle. Die Professoren und einige unverletzte Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums sowie einige Auroren standen in einem Kreis um einen Tisch herum. Lauter Karten und Bücher waren darauf verteilt, und sie schienen wohl die beste Verteidigungsstrategie auszudiskutieren.

Dumbledore blickte auf und näherte sich ihnen. „Was kann ich für euch tun, wie ihr seht, sind wir sehr beschäftigt.", meinte er und sah sie fragend an.

„Wir wollten Sie wirklich nicht stören, Professor, doch wir haben da eine Frage, die mir sehr wichtig erscheint.", begann Hermine vorsichtig.

„Hm, eine wichtige Frage? Nun, ich möchte gerne erfahren, was euch denn vom Schlafengehen abhält?", erwiderte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Hermine kaute nervös auf ihren Lippen herum, als sie endlich antworten wollte, nahm ihr Harry bereits das Wort und drängte bestimmt weiter: „Wenn Voldemort einen Weg durch die Barriere gefunden hat, dann kann er doch auch ungestört in Hogwarts selbst apparieren, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore blickt eher etwas verwirrt drein, er hatte wohl eine andere Frage erwartet, doch er besann sich, lächelte sogar und antwortete schließlich: „Es hätte mich gewundert, wenn ihr nicht auch einen solchen Gedankenweg gegangen wärt. Wie ihr selbst sehen könnt, haben wir bereits diese Möglichkeit überdacht und versuchen nun denn sichersten Ausweg für die restlichen Schüler zu finden. Wenn er angreifen wird, werden die Schüler und somit auch ihr in den Verbotenen Wald gebracht werden".

„Aber wird es dort nicht noch gefährlicher werden?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Die Zentauren haben sich bereit erklärt, uns zu helfen und werden euch beschützen, doch ein gewisses Risiko wird trotzdem bestehen, darum bitte ich euch alle sehr vorsichtig zu sein.", antwortete Dumbledore geduldig.

„Aber Zentauren mischen sich für gewöhnlich nicht in jemand anderes Schicksal ein, warum erst jetzt?" warf Hermine plötzlich ein.

„Mit Hilfe eines bestimmten Zentauren ist uns die Aktion gelungen.", antwortete Dumbledore und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Ah, Firenze.", murmelt dieser begreifend.

„Genau, der Rest seines Clan war dagegen uns zu helfen, doch mit Firenzes Hilfen konnten wir sie umstimmen.", gab Dumbledore zurück und fügte noch hinzu: „Jetzt wird es aber Zeit, dass ihr ins Bett kommt."

Harry und die anderen wünschten ihm noch Gute Nacht und verschwanden in den Gryffindor-Turm. Der Turm schien richtig verlassen, außer ihnen wohnte hier zur Zeit keiner mehr, sogar Rons Brüder waren während der Ferien heimgefahren, um an ihrem neuen Projekt zu arbeiten.

„Ich glaub, ich geh Raven mal wecken, die pennt doch schon den ganzen Tag.", meinte Xeen und ging zu ihrem Schlafraum.

Harry ließ sich in einem Sessel fallen und bemerkte nicht, wie ihn seine Freunde beobachteten. Seine Freunde kannten ihn schon lange genug, um zu sagen, wann er sich Sorgen machte und dies verbergen wollte. Hermine rückte als erste mit der Sprache raus: „Was ist los, Harry? Über was machst du dir Sorgen, außer Voldemort vielleicht?"

Damit schien sie Harry ertappt zu haben, denn er blickte sie lange an, ehe er sich zu einer Antwort entschloss.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um Sirius, er hat sich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr blicken lassen, und vorhin hab ich ihn auch nicht gesehen.", gab Harry schließlich zu.

„Er wird schon in Ordnung sein, er wird uns bestimmt wieder hier besuchen kommen, er kann nicht weit entfernt sein. Ich glaube kaum, dass Dumbledore ihn oder jemand anderes hätte draußen patrouillieren lassen.", erwiderte Ron mit ernster Miene.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht.", gab Harry leise zu und wandte sich dem Kaminfeuer zu. Auch Hermine und Ron setzten sich hin und alle drei schienen den weiteren Verlauf des Abends abzuwarten.

Was wäre wohl die beste Methode, um Raven wieder auf die Füße zu bekommen? , dachte Xeen fröhlich. Langsam schlich sie durchs Zimmer und stand dann vor ihrem Bett. Ein Kissen wird schon reichen, überlegt sie, und schon flog ein Kissen geradewegs auf Ravens Gesicht zu.

„Was... was ist los?" stammelte Raven erschrocken und blickte sich im Zimmer um, ehe sie bemerkte, dass Xeen direkt vor ihr stand. „Warum hast du das getan?"

„Irgendwie musstest du ja aufstehen.", lachte Xeen, als sie den verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck von Raven sah.

Widerwillig stand sie auf und ging ins Badezimmer, leises Fluchen war zu vernehmen und hin und wieder konnte man ein „Das wird sie mir noch bezahlen" hören. Xeen lächelte und ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich zu den anderen gesellte.

„Und?" kam die Frage.

„Ist schlecht gelaunt.", erwiderte Xeen lächelnd.

Als Raven endlich die Treppe runter kam, hatte sie ihren finsteren Blick aufgesetzt und schien wohl sehr grimmig zu sein, fast schon bedrohlich. Doch als sie die vier erblickte, verschwand der finstere Ausdruck und sie schien fast gut gelaunt.

„Hi", gähnte sie und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. „Hab ich was verpasst?"

„Eigentlich nicht viel, nur dass das ganze Schloss von Verletzten fast überfüllt ist, und dass das neue Schild steht, ach ja, Voldemort kann jeden Moment herein apparieren.", antwortete Harry in neutralem Ton.

„Also, nicht viel.", erwiderte sie schläfrig, als ein tiefes Knurren die Stille störte.

„Ähm, ist Abendessen schon vorüber?"

„Yep, aber du kannst noch schnell in die Küche, Dobby wird dir schon noch was geben.", schlug Ron vor.

„Ich war aber noch nie dort.", gab Raven verlegen zu.

„Kein Problem, hier", sagte Harry und reichte ihr einen alten Fetzen Papier, „Der wird dich dorthin führen, aber gib ihn mir wieder, er ist mir sehr wichtig!".

Raven, die noch ein wenig stutzig war, hielt eine komplette Karte von Hogwarts in den Händen. Manche der Gänge waren ihr fremd, doch sie fand schnell die Küche. „Muss ich etwas Bestimmtes machen, um dort hinein zu kommen?"

„Du brauchst nur die Birne zu kitzeln und der Weg ist frei.", versicherte ihr Hermine.

„Danke, dann geh ich mal, sonst verhungere ich noch.", kam die Antwort.

„Aber mach schnell und lass dich nicht erwischen, du weißt ja, dass wir jeden Moment angegriffen werden können.", ermahnte Harry sie.

„Ja ja, macht euch keine Sorgen.", meinte Raven und stieg aus dem Porträtloch.

Vorsichtig stieg sie die Treppen herunter und beäugte misstrauisch die Karte. Hoffe nur, dass sie mir auch den richtigen Weg weist, dachte sie. Während sie durchs Schloss schlich, fiel ihr die unheimliche Stille auf. Normalerweise gab es nie vollkommene Stille in Hogwarts, nicht einmal Peeves machte sich bemerkbar.

Nachdem sie fast durchs ganze Schloss gegangen war, stand sie endlich vor dem Bild. Vorsichtig kitzelte sie die Birne und sogleich erschien eine Türklinke. Langsam drückte Raven sie herunter und stand plötzlich in einem riesigem Raum, der mit Küchengeräten vollgepackt war. Überall schwirrten kleine Kreaturen umher, die sie als Hauselfen erkannte. Sie wollte schon jemanden fragen, doch ehe sie den Mund aufmachen konnte, stand bereits eine der Hauselfen vor ihr.

„Guten Abend, Miss, was kann Dobby Ihnen bringen?" piepste er.

„Nicht sehr viel, was noch so vom Abendessen übriggeblieben ist, danke Dobby.", antwortete Raven.

Während sie noch sprach, liefen andere Hauselfen herum, die sofort anfingen zu kochen. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu warten, und der freie Tisch, an dem sie saß, war überfüllt mit den köstlichsten Speisen. Was hieß hier wenig?

Als Dobby noch einen anderen Teller brachte, blieb er still neben ihr stehen und beobachtete sie.

Raven sah ihn fragend an und überlegte sich, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. „Ähm... ist irgendwas, Dobby?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Dobby entschuldigt sich, wenn er Miss Harper in Verlegenheit gebracht hat, doch Dobby fragt sich, ob Miss vielleicht eine Freundin von Harry Potter ist?"

Raven beäugte Dobby misstrauisch. Wohin sollte diese Frage führen? „Ja, ich bin mit Harry befreundet, aber warum fragst du?"

„Weil Dobby wissen möchte, ob es Harry Potter gut geht und warum er sich nicht mehr bei Dobby gemeldet hat." piepste Dobby leise.

„Vor einer halben Stunde sah er noch ganz in Ordnung aus, doch auf deine zweite Frage kann ich dir keine Antwort geben, tut mir leid.", erwiderte sie bestimmt. Irgendwie wunderte es sie, dass die Hauselfen immer noch so gelassen waren. Das ganze Schloss war in düsterer Stimmung, die Einwohner waren auf das Schlimmste gefasst, nur hier schien nichts von dem durchgedrungen zu sein.

Ravens Gedanken hatten sich wohl in ihrem Gesicht widergespiegelt, denn Dobby sah sie beruhigend an und versicherte ihr, dass die Hauselfen sehr wohl über die Bedrohung in Kenntnis gesetzt worden waren, doch dies würde sie nicht von ihren Aufgaben abhalten.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatte, stand sie langsam auf, bedankte sich bei den Hauselfen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Porträt, doch auf halben Weg blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr wurde schwindlig und sie musste sich an einem der Tische abstützen, das besorgte Piepsen der Hauselfen war nur noch als entferntes Rauschen zu hören.

_Voldemort._

_Er stand im Kreis seiner geliebten Todesser und hatte den Entschluss gefasst, nun endlich Hogwarts anzugreifen._

Die Szene passierte viel zu schnell, um viel verstehen zu können, doch das Wichtigste hatte sie erfahren. Doch sie fühlte, wie ihre Kräfte sie plötzlich verließen und sie langsam zu Boden glitt. Dobby schüttelte verzweifelt ihren Arm, damit sie wieder zu sich kam. Bevor Raven in die Dunkelheit fiel, sah sie Dobby scharf an und flüsterte kraftlos: „Voldemort kommt... sag... den anderen... Bescheid..."

Dobby verlor keine Zeit. Er stand schon im nächsten Augenblick neben Professor Dumbledore und schrie so laut er konnte: „Voldemort kommt, er kommt, sie hat es gesagt."

Dumbledore sah ihn erschrocken an, doch er fing sich beinahe im selben Augenblick wieder und schickte die übrigen Personen aus dem Raum, damit der Plan aufgeführt werden konnte, bevor er sich zu Dobby hinunter beugte und ihm den Befehl gab, keinen in die Küche hineinzulassen, sie fest zu verriegeln und abzuwarten, bis keiner mehr im Schloss war, um die Bevölkerung zu alarmieren.

~~~~~

Die Stille schlug immer mehr auf die Gemüter der Schüler, sie schien immer unerträglicher zu werden.

Das lange Warten.

Das Warten auf das Ungewisse, was wohl passieren würde, würde er heute noch angreifen, oder während der Nacht, oder erst am nächsten Tag. Niemand wusste die Antwort, das Warten ließ keine klaren Gedanken zu.

Werde ich sterben oder leben? Diese und andere düstere Gedanken nisteten sich in den Köpfen der Schüler ein.

Still wurde es, denn sie warteten alle auf den Tod.

Die vier Freunde nickten langsam aber sicher ein.

Doch ein Schrei ließ sie wieder zu vollem Bewusstsein kommen.

Harry lag auf dem Boden, hielt die Hand eisern auf die Narbe gepresst und atmete stoßweise.

_„Endlich ist es soweit, Hogwarts wird mir gehören. Und auch bald Potter!_

_Doch vergesst nicht, ihr dürft keinen töten, sie müssen alle dabei sein, wenn Potter durch meine Hand stirbt."_

_Ein leiser Protest erhob sich, doch Voldemort ließ dies nicht zu, er packte Wurmschwanz Arm und presste seine Finger auf das Dunkle Mal. Sofort erschienen immer mehr Todesser, bis Harry sie nicht mehr zählen konnte._

_„Nun kommt!"_

Harry stand plötzlich auf, er war schneeweiß im Gesicht und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Schließlich sah er seine Freunde an und sagte mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Er kommt".

Hermine, Ron und Xeen sahen ihn unsicher an. Das lange Warten war vorüber, doch keiner schien richtig darauf gefasst gewesen zu sein.

„Wir sollten lieber die anderen aufsuchen.", sagte Harry knapp und wartete, dass seine Freunde ihn begleiteten.

Langsam gingen sie zum Porträtloch, doch sie kamen nicht weit, als sie eine riesige Explosion hörten und versteinert stehen blieben. Kleinere Explosionen folgten, bis ihr Porträtloch durch eine erneute Explosion in Stücke gerissen wurde und die vier Freunde in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück geschleudert wurden.

Dichter Qualm breitete sich im Zimmer aus, Asche und kleine Funken flogen noch verloren durch die Luft, als die Schüler begriffen, was vorgefallen war. Die Fette Dame gab es nicht mehr, statt dessen stand eine vermummte Person im Eingang.

Sie erkannten sie schnell als Todesser und wollten sie schon aufhalten, aber ihr Gegner war ihnen überlegen. Bevor irgend jemand einen Ton sagen konnte, schrie dieser bereits „_Expelliarmus_" und ihre Zauberstäbe flogen in seine Hand.

„Seid schön brav und euch wird nichts passieren.", knurrte der sie verächtlich an. „Lord Voldemort wird zufrieden sein, dass ich ihm seine Trophäe mitbringe." Er drohte damit, sie zu versteinern, wenn sie sich weigern würden und grinste sie hämisch an.

Harry sah seine Freunde fragend an. Würden sie sich stellen oder würden sie es riskieren, den Todesser zu überrumpeln und ihm ihre Zauberstäbe wieder abzujagen? Xeen war schon dabei, ihre Flammen zu zücken, doch bevor sie angreifen konnte, trat schon einer anderer Todesser ein und löste ihre Pläne in Rauch auf. „_Aqua Funis_", brüllte dieser und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Xeen. Seile spannten sich um ihren Körper und eine Art Wasserschild breitete sich um sie aus, ein zischendes Geräusch ertönte und man hörte Xeen vor Schreck die Luft einsog. Die Seile waren nicht zu eng, sodass sie sich noch immer bewegen konnte.

Der Todesser grinste sie verächtlich an: „Der Meister erwartet dich schon!"

Xeen sah ihn finster an, doch konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als sich für den Moment zu fügen. Auch die anderen sahen keine Chance mehr zu entkommen und gaben auf, alles was sie noch tun konnten, war den Todessern zu folgen und Voldemort gegenüber zu treten.

Ohne weitere Worte wurden sie die Treppen hinunter getrieben, bis sie endlich aus dem Schloss gingen. Doch sie waren nicht die Einzigen, andere Schüler und die Verletzten aus dem Krankenflügel wurden ebenfalls aus dem Schloss getrieben.

Während Harry und seine Freunde durch die Gänge stolperten, gewahrten sie das ganze Ausmaß des Angriffs. Andere Gänge waren vollkommen zugeschüttet und die Große Halle schien auch in Trümmern zu liegen. Harry fragte sich, wie es den anderen Professoren ergangen war und warum die Auroren sich nicht blicken ließen, doch er musste sich wieder in die gegenwärtige Situation zurück befördern, denn Hermine packte schmerzhaft seinen Arm und zeigte die Richtung an, in die sie bislang gegangen waren. Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Verbotenen Wald, dort würde Er ihn wieder erwarten.

Doch diesmal sah Harry keinen Ausweg mehr, kein Pokal, der einen wieder zurückbringen konnte, keine Seelen, die Voldemort aufhalten würden, der Priori Incantatem würde diesmal nicht mehr klappen, Voldemort war darauf vorbereitet. Doch was Harry am meisten zu schaffen machte, war, dass seine Freunde bei ihm waren. Voldemort würde sie als Druckmittel benutzen, ihnen sogar Schmerz zufügen, doch er würde dies nicht verkraften können, er glaubte nicht, dass er lange aushalten würde, wenn Voldemort ihnen etwas antun würde, er würde sich das niemals verzeihen können. Seine Freunde dürften gar nicht hier sein, das hier sollte erst gar nicht passieren.

Ein jäher Hieb in seinen Rücken veranlasste Harry wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren und sich auf die momentane Situation einzustellen.

„Beweg dich, Potter! Der Meister erwartet dich schon!" befahl ihm der Todesser laut.

Ohne seinen Zauberstab fühlte sich Harry schutzlos, er konnte sich nicht einfach mit den Händen gegen Voldemort verteidigen und dieser Todesser hielt ihn in seiner Tasche verborgen, zu sehr wünschte sich Harry, dass er den Todesser einfach überwältigen könnte und sich seinen Zauberstab wieder zurückholen, doch die Wirklichkeit sah anders aus.

Doch plötzlich trat ein überraschender Gedanke auf. Was war mit Raven? War auch sie gefangen worden? Oder hatte sie entkommen können? Und wo waren die anderen Professoren, wo waren Dumbledore und die Auroren? Er sah sich verstohlen um und bemerkte, dass seine Freunde ihn fragend ansahen, sie mussten wohl alle die selben Gedanken gehabt haben.

Xeen versuchte immer wieder die Fesseln zu lösen, doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht, und am Schluß konnte sie nicht anderes tun als resigniert weiterzugehen.

~~~~~

Dumbledore verlor keine weitere Sekunde und begab sich sofort zum Lehrerzimmer. Sie hatte abgesprochen, sich sofort hier zu treffen, um schnell Entscheidungen treffen zu können.

Alle waren anwesend, Professor Snape, McGonagall und noch andere Professoren, doch auch fast alle Auroren waren gekommen.

Doch bevor Dumbledore etwas verkünden konnte, riss eine jähe Explosionswelle sie zu Boden. Geschrei war überall zu hören, Flüche surrten durch die Luft und bevor sie aufstehen konnten, schlich sich eine dunkle Gestalt ins Zimmer.

Der Todesser sah sie lange an, ehe er seine Maske runterriss.

"Pettigrew!" fauchte Snape und wollte sich schon auf ihn stürzen, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück. Irgend etwas war ganz und gar nicht normal.

Wurmschwanz nickte Dumbledore kurz zu und wandte sich wieder an alle: "Ihr dürft jetzt nicht kämpfen, Voldemort wird glauben, dass ihr tot seid, doch ihr werdet Potter retten gehen und die anderen." Er sprach diese Worte sehr klar aus und jeder im Raum wusste, dass dies sein voller Ernst gewesen war. Ehe sie protestieren konnten, verschwand er wieder aus dem Zimmer, als eine riesige Explosion die Decke zum Einsturz brachte und Dumbledore schnell ein Schutzschild beschwören konnte, ehe sie alle von den Steinen erschlagen werden konnten.

~~~~~

Warum hab ich das bloß getan, der Meister wird mich dafür töten, dachte Pettigrew, doch seine Gedanken wanderten sofort zu der Schlussfolgerung: Weil ich Harry das schuldig bin.

Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter sich und bemerkte nicht, wie Malfoy ihn misstrausich beobachtete.

"Du Verräter! Ich hätte es wissen sollen!" zischte Malfoy und trat hinter Wurmschwanz, der sich erschrocken umdrehte und Malfoy panisch ansah.

"Was ... soll das heissen?" piepsteWurmschanz angsterfüllt.

Malfoy starrte ihn herablassend an und blaffte wütend: "Das heisst, dass du zum Verräter geworden bist.", und fügte grinsend hinzu: "Und dafür wirst du sterben!"

Wurmschwanz trat erschrocken einige Schritte zurück und blickte Malfoy entgeistert an. "Du wirst doch nichts sagen?" und versuchte mit seiner schmierigen Leier seinen Hals zu retten.

"Ich habe dich von Anfang an gehasst, du warst mir schon damals ein Dorn im Auge und ich hatte gehofft dass der Meister sich deiner annehmen und dich beseitigen würde, doch soweit kam es nicht.", fauchte Malfoy und spuckte jedes Wort förmlich aus. Er war vom Benehmen Pettigrews angewidert und schob ihn grob zur Seite, bis er vor der Tür stand, wo sich Voldemorts Gegner aufhielten. Er würde von seinem Meister in höchsten Tönen gelobt werden, er würde in seiner Gunst steigen und somit wieder seine rechte Hand werden.

Langsam hob er seinen Zauberstab und wollte schon den Fluch sagen, als plötzlich Wurmschwanz seinen Arm ergriff um ihn aufzuhalten.

Malfoy sah ihn giftig an, doch senkte er seinen nicht Zauberstab herab. "Geh zu Seite!" zischte er und entzog sich Pettigrews Griff.

"_Reductio_", schrie Malfoy und apparierte sofort vor das Schloss.

„Malfoy bitte... Lucius.", versuchte Wurmschwanz heuchlerisch sein Leben zu retten, denn dieser hörte nicht hin und setzte wieder seine Maske auf, denn die Gefangenen kamen schon aus dem Schloss. Pettigrew setzte sich auch wieder seine Maske auf und trottete langsam Malfoy hinterher. Sein Schicksal war besiegelt, doch er hatte seine Schuld zurückbezahlt und konnte nun dem Tod leichtem Gewissen entgegentreten.

~~~~~

Der dunkle Schleier löste sich langsam vor ihren Augen auf und das besorgte Gesicht Dobbys kam in ihr Sichtfeld. Langsam bewegte sie die Beine und versuchte sich hinzusetzen. Nachdem sie endlich ihre Gedanken gesammelt hatte, erkannte sie, dass die herzliche Stimmung in der Küche verschwunden war und statt dessen alles in Dunkelheit getaucht war.

„Wie geht es ihnen, Miss?" fragte Dobby vorsichtig.

„Es geht, warum ist es hier so dunkel geworden?" fragte sie leise.

Warum habe ich meine Kräfte verloren, was ist mit mir los?, fragte sie sich.

„Professor Dumbledore hat uns den Befehl gegeben, alles zu verbarrikadieren und abzuwarten.", seufzte Dobby leise.

„Was ist passiert? Hat er schon angegriffen?", fragte Raven plötzlich.

„Nachdem Miss Dobby gesagt hat, was geschehen ist, ist Dobby sofort zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen und er hat auch Dobby Befehle gegeben. Kurz nachdem Dobby hierher zurückgekehrt ist, haben wir Explosionen und Geschrei gehört, doch jetzt herrscht Stille und Dobby muss noch seinen letzten Auftrag ausführen.", erklärte er ihr.

Sie nickte kurz und erhob sich. „Weißt du, ob noch jemand im Schloss ist?" fragte Raven, ehe sie hinausging.

„Dobby hat bereits andere Hauselfen losgeschickt, um das Schloss zu erkunden."

Gerade in diesem Moment erschienen andere Hauselfen wie aus dem Nichts und scharrten sich um Dobby und flüsterten leise. Er nickte ihnen zu und sie verschwanden wieder in den Weiten der Küche. „Es wurden keine anderen Personen gesehen. Das Schloss ist leer.", murmelte er mit besorgter Stimme.

Raven bedankte sich bei ihm und ging aus der Küche. Stickige Luft schlug ihr ins Gesicht und erschwerte das Atmen. Sie sah sich um, überall waren die Spuren der Verwüstungen zu sehen, nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Hogwarts einmal so schrecklich aussehen würde.

Wo waren sie alle hin, dachte sie, doch sogleich schoss ihn ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf. „Im Verbotenen Wald", murmelte sie und wollte zum Ausgang gehen. Jedoch kam sie nicht weit, verdächtig klingende Geräusche aus dem Lehrerzimmer bereiteten ihr Unbehagen. Dumpfes Hämmern war zu hören. Doch das Lehrerzimmer gab es nicht mehr, die Mauer war in sich zusammen gefallen und lag auf einem großen Haufen, wo sich langsam kleine Brocken lösten, als ob jemand versuchen würde, aus dem Steinhügel auszubrechen.

Misstrauisch griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und hielt ihn fest. Plötzlich kam eine Hand zwischen den Steinen hervor und sie konnte deutlich hören, wie jemand um Hilfe rief. Es hörte sich doch sehr nach Dumbledore an.

Waren sie dem Angriff entkommen und saßen nun hier fest?

Sie zögerte jedoch nicht lange und schrie: „Professor Dumbledore, bitte aktivieren sie ein Schild!" Sie hörte ihn den Spruch murmeln und einige Lichtstrahlen waren zu sehen.

So Raven, konzentrier dich! Wieder stand sie in Flammen und streckte ihre Hand aus, sie hielt ihre Augen fest verschlossen, damit sie die Konzentration nicht verlieren konnte und drückte ihre Hand langsam zu einer Faust zusammen. Die Flammen wirbelten immer schneller um sie herum, und plötzlich öffnete sie ihre Augen und spreizte ihre Finger. Sofort barsten die Steine in Millionen Stücke auseinander und gaben ihre Gefangenen frei. Nicht weniger als fünfzehn Personen kamen endlich auf ihre Beine, nachdem sie fast zwei Stunden lang stillsitzen mussten.

Professor Dumbledore schien der Einzige zu sein, der nicht über Ravens Erscheinen erschrocken war. „Ah, ich danke Ihnen, ich glaube nicht, dass wir es noch länger ausgehalten hätten.", seufzte er ruhig.

Professor McGonagall war die Erste, die ihre Stimme wiederfand: „Miss Harper, was tun Sie noch hier, nicht dass Sie mich falsch verstehen, ich bin froh, dass Sie gekommen sind, doch warum halten Sie sich noch im Schloss auf, während alle anderen gefangen genommen wurden?" fragte sie mit ernster Miene.

„Ich war in die Küche gegangen, wo ich einfach ohnmächtig geworden bin.", erklärte sie ihrer Lehrerin. McGonagall wollte mit ihr schon ausdiskutieren, warum sie in die Küche gegangen war, obwohl es ausdrücklich verboten worden war, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen, als Dumbledore ihr das Wort nahm. „Dafür haben wir keine Zeit, Minerva, das Wichtigste ist jetzt, die Schüler aus ihrer Lage zu befreien.", meinte er entschlossen.

„Aber wir wissen nicht, wo sie sind.", erwiderte einer der Auroren.

„Im Verbotenen Wald", antworteten Snape und Raven gleichzeitig, wobei Snape Raven scharf ansah.

„Genau das hätte ich auch vorgeschlagen.", stimmte ihnen Dumbledore zu.

„Miss Harper, was waren das für Flammen vorhin?" warf McGonagall plötzlich ein.

„Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, später wird sich alles aufklären.", gab Dumbledore bestimmt zurück.

McGonagall sah ihn etwas verdutzt an, doch stellte keine weiteren Fragen mehr.

„Aber wie können wir dorthin gelangen, ohne dass wir entdeckt werden? Wenn sich die Geiseln dort befinden, dann werden sie sicher auch bewacht.", drängte ein Auror weiter. Er war ziemlich groß und hatte kurze blonde Haare.

„Wir werden schon einen Weg finden, Larry.", erwiderte Dumbledore matt und massierte müde seine Schläfen.

Raven, die während des Gesprächs ruhig geblieben war, meldetet sich nun zu Wort: „Ich weiß da eine Möglichkeit."

Die anderen sahen sie neugierig an.

„Und die wäre?" drängte Snape barsch weiter.

Raven blickte Dumbledore fragend an und wartete auf sein Einverständnis. Er nickte kurz und Raven erklärte den anderen, dass sie eine Art Unsichtbarkeitsfeld um sie errichten würde, durch das sie angreifen konnten, ohne dabei gesehen zu werden. Da die anderen sonst keine bessere Ideen hatten, mussten sie sich auf Raven verlassen und ihr vertrauen.

„Erschreckt jetzt nicht.", rief sie und erntete damit nur rätselhafte Blicke.

Als Flammen sich um ihren Körper schlängelten, traten doch einige Personen zurück, noch nie hatten sie so etwas gesehen. Sie streckte ihre Arme in die Höhe und das Feuer breitete sich um alle Personen im Raum aus.

Panik machte sich langsam breit, ehe sie bemerkten, dass das Feuer ihnen nichts antat, sondern einfach nur ruhig um sie herum flackerte.

„Es wird euch nichts anhaben. Damit sind wir fertig, wir könnten eigentlich schon gehen.", meinte sie drängend.

Dumbledore nickte ihr zu und auch die anderen gaben ihr Einverständnis.

Als sie sich dem Wald näherten, konnten sie schon einige Wachen ausfindig machen uns setzten sie außer Gefecht.

~~~~~

Man hatte Voldemort eine Art Thron gebaut und ringsum standen ungefähr vierzig Todesser und immer weitere kamen hinzu, nicht zu vergessen all die Wachen, die noch im Verbotenen Wald herumstanden.

Seit dem letzten Treffen sind wohl ein paar hinzugekommen, dachte Harry düster und bereitete sich schon auf das Schlimmste vor.

Der Todesser drückte immer wieder seinen Zauberstab in Harrys Rücken, was nicht gerade angenehm war. „Beweg dich.", zischte er immerzu.

Endlich standen sie vor ihm. Schon als sie das Schloss verließen, verspürte er einen leichten Schmerz an seiner Narbe, doch nun war es unerträglich geworden und er musste sich stark zurückhalten, um nicht plötzlich vor Schmerzen zusammenzusacken.

Voldemort drehte sich langsam um und blickte Harry amüsiert an. Harry spürte förmlich Voldemorts Kraft, sie war allgegenwärtig. Wie würde er ihn jemals besiegen können?

„Ah Harry, welch eine freundliche Geste von dir, mich wieder zu besuchen. Und du hast sogar Freunde mitgebracht.", zischte er vergnügt und blickte in die anderen Gefangenen an.

Doch plötzlich vereiste sich sein Blick und Harry musste die Zähnen zusammenbeißen, damit er nicht laut aufschrie. Voldemorts Hass wurde immer größer und drohte Harry zu ersticken.

„Wo ist Dumbledore, wo ist er?" rief er zornig in seine Runde und blickte jeden seiner Todesser scharf an.

Plötzlich drängte sich einer der Todesser nach vorne und schleifte einen seiner Genossen mir sich.

„Ich habe den Verräter entlarvt, mein Lord.", rief er, kniete sich zu Voldemorts Füßen nieder und küsste den Saum seines Umhangs.

„So, und wer ist es?" fragte dieser eher unbekümmert.

Der Todesser riss dem anderen die Maske hinunter und Harry konnte klar erkennen, dass es sich um Wurmschwanz handelte. Auch seine Freunde schienen ihn erkannt zu haben, denn sie schnappten aufgeregt nach Luft.

„Wurmschwanz? Was hast du dazu zu sagen?", fragte Voldemort barsch.

Wurmschwanz schien jemand anderes geworden zu sein, denn er blickte seinem Herrn direkt in die Augen, was bei Harrys letztem Treffen kaum der Fall gewesen war, und sprach klar und deutlich, ohne eine Spur von Angst: „Ja, ich habe euch verraten, mein Lord, denn ihr werdet verlieren!"

Die anderen Todesser sahen ihn erschreckt an und konnten nicht fassen, dass Voldemorts rechte Hand es gewagt hatte, ihn, den großen Lord, so zu beleidigen und bloßzustellen.

Voldemort starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang verächtlich an, doch im nächsten Moment erklang sein schrilles Lachen.

Doch sofort veränderte sich seine Miene wieder und sein Zorn schien wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen und flüsterte mit finsterer Stimme: „Töte ihn, Malfoy!"

Lucius Malfoy schien nicht einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken, als er den Todesfluch aussprach und Pettigrews Körper zu Boden fiel.

Harry war vor Angst versteinert, er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Was hatte Wurmschwanz eben gesagt? Er hatte seinen eigenen Tod herausgefordert.

Doch Voldemort schien noch nicht zufrieden. „Wo ist Dumbledore?" fragte er wieder, diesmal stand ihm die Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Malfoy trat einen Schritt zurück und ging auf die Knie, ehe er antworten konnte. „Mein Lord, ich habe Dumbledore und alle anderen Professoren und Auroren getötet."

Voldemort sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment jemanden umbringen, doch Erkenntnis spiegelte sich alsbald in seinem Gesicht wieder. „Das ist unmöglich, erstens bist du nicht stark genug und zweitens lässt sich Dumbledore nicht einfach so umbringen.", flüsterte er leise und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab vor Malfoys Gesicht herum.

„Ich bitte Euch um Verzeih- ", entschuldigte sich Malfoy, doch er kam nicht sehr weit.

„Ich verzeihe niemandem, doch ich habe eine bessere Strafe für dich." Er lächelte Malfoy verächtlich an.

Malfoy erhob sich schnell und konnte nicht anders als seine Strafe entgegenzunehmen.

„Draco Malfoy", rief Voldemort.

Harry zuckte zusammen. Draco war einer der wenigen Schüler gewesen, die noch während den Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Was würde mit ihm geschehen? Sicher, er konnte Malfoy nicht ausstehen, doch er würde ihm niemals den Tod wünschen.

Lucius Malfoy wich erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück und sah seinen Meister demütig an, doch Voldemort ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Komm her, mein Junge.", sagte er, nahm Dracos Arm und zog ihn zu sich. Auch Draco schien Angst zu haben, obwohl er versuchte, es so gut es ging zu verbergen.

„_Crucio_!" murmelte Voldemort und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Draco gerichtet.

Als er vom Fluch getroffen wurde, konnte er nichts anderes tun als laut zu schreien und sich vor Schmerzen zusammen zu krümmen.

Nachdem Voldemort den Fluch beendet hatte, lag Draco noch eine Weile auf dem Boden, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Nun wirst du ihm Schmerzen zufügen, er muss für deine Fehler bezahlen.", befahl er scharf. „Wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du sterben."

Draco sah seinen Vater bittend an. Doch Lucius hatte schon seinen Entschluss gefasst, sein Leben war ihm wichtiger als das seines Sohnes. Er murmelte den Fluch und blickte nicht weg, sondern beobachtete wie ein hungriges Tier seinen Sohn beim Todeskampf.

Nachdem er ihn wieder beendet hatte, stand Draco nicht mehr auf. Blut lief ihm aus der Nase und dem Mund und Harry befürchtete schon, dass er tot war, doch ein ganz leichtes Heben und Senken seiner Brust bewies, dass Draco noch am Leben war. Voldemort befahl einem seiner Todesser, Draco zu den Gefangenen zu bringen.

Dann wandte er sich endlich Harry zu.

„Diesmal wirst du mir nicht entkommen!" zischte er leise und hob seinen Zauberstab, als jemand „Nein!" schrie.

Ron, Hermine und auch Xeen stellten sich vor Harry und wollten ihn beschützen, was Voldemort wieder sehr amüsierte. „Wie kann man nur auf Freundschaft hoffen, wenn dies doch die gefährlichste Bindung ist?"

„Weil sie einem Hoffnung gibt.", gab Xeen kühl zurück.

„Wenn das mal nicht eine meiner beiden Elementi ist. Du konntest mir nichts vormachen, ich wusste, dass du nicht gestorben bist. Sag mal, wo ist den deine Freundin Raven? Wo die eine ist, ist die andere nicht weit.", verlangte er scharf.

„Also, ich sehe sie nicht.", antwortete sie gelassen und fing sich damit einen Cruciatus ein.

„Harry, Harry, Harry, ich finde das traurig, dass deine Freunde für dich sterben müssen und du dich hinter ihnen verkriechst.", höhnte er.

Harry ließ dies nicht auf sich sitzen und drängte sich zwischen seine Freunde (Xeen hatte sich währenddessen wieder aufgerichtet). „Meine Freunde brauchen nicht für mich zu sterben, der Einzige, der sich hier verkriecht, bist du, Tom!" antwortete Harry knapp.

Voldemort nickte seinen Todessern zu, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harrys Freunde richteten und den Cruciatus-Fluch gebrauchten.

Als er seine Freunde leiden sah, hätte er sich am liebsten geschlagen, nur wegen ihm mussten sie solche Schmerzen erleiden.

„Hört auf!" rief er und Voldemort sah ihn kurz an, ehe er seinen Todessern zunickte.

Endlich hörte der Fluch auf. Seine Freunde schnappten nach Luft und versuchten wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„_Crucio_", schrie Voldemort und Harry fühlte, wie der Fluch seinen Körper umschloss und ihm unendliche Schmerzen zufügte.

~~~~~

Langsam glitten sie durch den Wald, das Schild hatte noch einen anderen Vorteil, nicht nur, dass man unsichtbar war, auch kein Ton wurde von der Außenwelt gehört. Besser könnte es eigentlich nicht sein, doch einen Nachteil hatte es trotzdem für einen Menschen, es verbrauchte Energie, die Raven eigentlich im Kampf hatte einsetzten wollen.

Dumbledore hatte dies wohl auch schon bemerkt und sah sie manchmal besorgt an, als ob er befürchtete, dass sie jeden Moment wieder ohnmächtig werden konnte, doch es verlief alles reibungslos.

Während sie sich immer weiter in Wald hineinwagten, wurden vermehrt Todesser gesichtet, viele von ihnen hatten sie schon kampfunfähig hinter sich gelassen.

Endlich kam der Kreis in Sicht, wo die Gefangenen gehalten wurden. Doch was sie am meisten beunruhigte war, dass hier weniger Todesser Wache hielten als gewöhnlich. Sobald sie näher kamen, hörten sie deutlich wie jemand schrie, und Raven stellte erschrocken fest, dass es sich dabei um Harry handelte.

Endlich brach der Schrei ab und Voldemorts irres Lachen war zu hören.

Sie standen jetzt am Rand des Kreises und konnten genau sehen, was sich vorne abspielte.

„Sie sind in der Überzahl.", eröffnete Snape ruhig.

„Jetzt liegt es uns, die Situation zu retten.", erklärte Dumbledore und sah jeden scharf an, als ob er erwarten würde, dass jemand aus Furcht zurücktreten würde, doch nichts von dem geschah. Sie nickten ihm alle stumm zu und schlossen sich zu einem Kreis zusammen, um einen Plan auszuarbeiten, die Todesser anzugreifen und die Geiseln zu retten.

Nach wenigen Minuten war der Plan besprochen und sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Jeder hatte die Aufgabe, sich hinter einige Todessern zu stellen und sie zu überwältigen, damit die Geiseln nicht mehr in solcher Gefahr schwebten.

Voldemort wollte sich gerade wieder Harry zuwenden, als plötzlich Todesser wie von Geisterhand zu Boden fielen und nicht wieder aufstanden. Viele Todesser versuchten ihre Gegner anzugreifen, doch wie will man etwas angreifen, wenn man es nicht mal sehen kann!

Voldemort wollte gerade selbst Hand anlegen, als er bemerkte, wie sich jemand einen Weg durch die Gefangenen bahnte. Auch wenn es unsichtbar war, konnte er die Aura seines Gegners fühlen, sie kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor.

Als die Person endlich vor ihm stand, gab sie ihre Identität preis.

_Die Verräterin!_ Wer hätte das jemals gedacht, doch er hielt seine Überraschung in Zaum, schließlich hatte er ja erwartet, dass sie noch kommen würde.

„Wie schön, dass du doch noch zu uns gestoßen bist, wir hatten dich schon alle sehr vermisst.", zischte Voldemort giftig.

Raven ließ langsam den Mantel der Unsichtbarkeit fallen und starrte einem wütenden Voldemort direkt in die Augen. Dennoch musste sie sich konzentrieren, Dumbledore und die anderen durften noch nicht gesehen werden.

Plötzlich fühlte sie wie jemand sich neben ihr bewegte und sie blickte nach unten. Dort lag Harry. Er schien ohnmächtig zu sein, doch kleine Bewegungen bewiesen den Gegenteil. Er sah nicht besonders gut aus, Voldemort hatte seinen Spaß mit ihm gehabt. Blut lief auch ihm aus der Nase und Mund, doch ihm schien es nicht so schlimm ergangen zu sein wie Malfoy.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Harry.", wisperte sie ihm beruhigend zu, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Auch Xeen hatte sich wieder vom Cruciatus erholt und nickte ihr zu. Doch bevor Raven mit ihr reden konnte, nahm ihr Voldemort schon das Wort: „Ich hatte gehofft, dich wieder zu sehen, damit ich dich ein für allemal töten kann. Wie du siehst, habe ich es auch ohne eure Hilfe geschafft, die Herrschaft an mich zu reißen, und keiner wird mich aufhalten können.", fuhr er sie an.

„Das glaube ich kaum, wir werden dich alle gemeinsam aufhalten, und wenn das auch unseren Tod bedeuten würde.", erwiderte sie mit finsterer Stimme.

Voldemorts schrilles Lachen erfüllte die Luft. „Das hoffe ich doch sehr. Doch vergiss eins nicht, ich bin der rechtmäßige Erbe von Slytherin und darum wird mich niemand aufhalten können, nicht einmal mehr Potter.", schrie er plötzlich.

„FALSCH!", ertönte die Antwort.

„Und wie soll ich das den verstehen, Raven, hast du andere Beweise?" verlangte er bestimmt.

„Deine Mutter hatte einen Bruder, einen Squib, MEIN Urgroßvater.", warf Raven kühl ein. Sie hörte deutlich, wie die Gefangenen vor Überraschung nach Luft schnappten und auch Voldemort schien von dieser Aussage völlig überrascht zu sein.


End file.
